Rime Of The Ancient Valkyrie
by Cyril Smith
Summary: Let's imagine the Morrigan has confined Lauren to the lab to work on a cure for her lost powers and Tamsin is on guard duty. I started this with the intention of writing a series of quick read one-shots but it's taken on a life of it's own. Chapters are short, usually around 1000 words... a delicious yet satisfying copdoc snack between meals.
1. Rime Of The Ancient Valkyrie

This was new and uncertain territory for Tamsin. She wasn't accustomed to having to wear a brave face when she felt like shit. She wasn't accustomed to feeling humiliated. But she did know how to hide herself, her real self, she knew how to project what she wanted seen. The valkyrie paced nervously, chewing on a fingernail.

 _Bo really pulled the wool over her eyes,_ she thought to herself. Not even to put the all the blame on Bo, but the detective was left feeling bamboozled. At least between the sheets, everything indicated they were in it to win it, they were a team. Partners in crime.

 _It's you and me babe, against the world._

And it was bullshit. Well maybe not bullshit precisely but Tamsin had overestimated her game. She was just another notch in the succubus's bedpost. _Should'a seen that one coming a mile away, detective._

It was practically justice, sweet justice — having to babysit her predecessor, making sure she wasn't concocting any further schemes to screw over the Morrigan. Tamsin was hardly committed to her work however - she mostly just frittered around the lab, occasionally spinning in chairs and sometimes asking _whats this or whats that._

Lauren was clearly annoyed by the valkyrie's presence but was civil. Always civil.

Days had turned into weeks, and Tamsin's illusions of this being a short one-time gig had dissipated. The thought that this new appointment could easily turn into her full-time job was distressing; it hadn't occurred to her, not at first anyway, that spending all-day every-day with her ex-lover's ex-lover was no easy feat. It affected the mind. It made one needlessly contemplative. It forced one to think about things they'd rather not think about.

Sometimes they briefly shared eye contact, and Tamsin could tell the doctor was still wounded by all things involving the succubus. Just as Tamsin was irritated by having to endure the company of Bo's preferred lover day in and day out, she began to realize how — to the doctor — her presence must be a constant reminder of Bo's boundless infidelity. Now that she, too, had been cast off Tamsin felt a familiar icky feeling than anyone else in the world would easily identify as remorse.

Tamsin figured Evony assigned her to this job because she knew there would be some animosity between the two women. Who better to watch Bo's ex but another one of Bo's exes? That and Evony had a sick sense of humor. Granted, the detective did feel resentment initially, but it was starting to wear thin. Spending entire speechless days locked in a room with the doctor was having an unanticipated side effect; it was almost like looking into a mirror. She could recognize the same hurt she felt in someone else, and instead of feeling jealousy — she felt compassion.

The detective massaged her eyes.

 _"Hey,"_ she said softly and sincerely, "For the record…"

Lauren shot Tamsin an intense look, "For the record you can… kindly not talk to me unless it's unavoidable. If you're looking for camaraderie — seriously Tamsin — _fuck off_."

" _Wow,_ well, I didn't think those words were even in your vocabulary."

Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to tap-tap-tapping at a keyboard.

"So you and the Morrigan, huh. That's some…uncharted territory. I mean there's Vex, but, _well Vex_ , you know? I hear he casts a pretty wide net."

Lauren was starting to smolder. Having the valkyrie as a chaperone was an insult on top of injury. Each word from her mouth was a pin-prick pushing Lauren closer and closer to the end of her tolerance.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you because I thought it would help me get what I wanted. And once I got what I wanted, _well,_ it didn't want me. I don't expect you to pity me or feel bad for me in any way, I'm just trying to apologise since we're both sort of — _stuck here._ "

Lauren released a heavy breath, steadying her words before speaking, "Fine. Thanks."

"Unlike you, ya know, she didn't love me at all. It was just — friendly, utilitarian. I can see that now."

Lauren was slightly surprised by her reaction to these words, and disappointed with herself that they gave her a fleeting jolt of happiness. At the same time she was mildly sympathetic to the valkyrie's heartbreak but only to a limited extent. Tamsin had made a career out of burning bridges, after all.

"She's not like other Fae. I get the attraction."

Lauren swiftly spun around in her chair.

"Did I offend?"

"Why don't you just stop talking. I'll work a lot faster if I have peace and quiet."

"If I may ask — how did you deal with Dyson fucking her on the side? I mean, that's one hell of an arrangement isn't it."

Lauren was stunned into silence.

"…It's like he's always hangin' around always on standby, you know? There's got to be more to it than what they let on. She's probably with him right now."

" _Why, Tamsin,_ why do you insist on talking about these things…?"

"Because I'm jealous. _Because I resent Dyson_. Seriously if we're talking Fae evolutionary scale here — I'm a motherfuckin' Valkyrie and he's just… he's just a shape-shifter. Big deal…" The valkyrie spread her fingers and contorted her face, making a comically exaggerated expression to emphasize Dyson's low social status.

"He doesn't deserve her, you know what I'm saying? _Why does Bo keep him around?_ " she finally added in a frustrated, cracking voice.

"I _do_ know what you're saying," Lauren answered, "But it's not my problem. What other people choose to do is not up to me. Their choices are their own and _they alone_ are responsible for those choices."

 _"Such a human response,"_ Tamsin took a long pause, spinning in an office chair before continuing, "You know the big difference between _us_ ," said as she placed her hand on her heart, "—and _you people_ , humans I mean, is that we've got the benefit of time. You guys are on a different learning curve. You either learn from your mistakes or you die. We get to fuck things up again and again before we get something right.

I just wish I could …spare Bo all that, you know? I wish I could make her see things the way I see them."

The doctor frowned, "You should be aware that you can't force people to change. It has to be voluntary if it's to be genuine."

"But you _can_ force people to change. _I know, I've seen it,_ " And with these words the valkyrie narrowed her eyes and stared off into an empty corner of the lab...

"When I was a …..younger woman, Odin had me hang out with Death quite a bit, you know, show me the ropes — _who goes to Hel and who goes to Valhalla_ , and as far as Odin's friends went Death was okay — a little creepy but not in a skeevy way, know what I'm saying?

"So anyway, one day we're sailing on his ship, we're trailing this vessel that had been caught by some freakish south winds and pushed into arctic waters. There was a thick fog, the water was choppy, and it was hard to navigate — so we just watched these poor fuckers panic. Death was rattling some dice in his boney palm, _'call it!'_ he'd say. But I insisted we wait — things were going to get more interesting.."

Lauren extended a finger, requiring some clarification, " _Wait a minute_ — you and Death are out … _sailing?_ "

"Oh yeah. Death loves to sail. He finds it soothing, the wide open ocean, the freedom. He would always say it relaxes him, like being rocked in a cradle.."

"Okay, okay. This is beyond weird but I forget who I'm talking to."

Tamsin smirked and continued with her story. "Anyway, a day or two goes by and these sailors are restless. They're cautious about eating their food, less cautious about chopping open a cask of wine.

"Days pass and someone spies an albatross flying overhead, so they all agree to follow its lead. The captain takes the helm, the crew take the sails… and they follow this magnificent bird to clear skies.

"However - once they're safe — the Captain pulls his crossbow from his hip and shoots the bird down. It lands on the deck and he holds it up like some prize. Of course some of the sailor dudes are thrilled but others are freaked out, like this is a bad omen, you know? People were still suspicious types then. _Especially_ seafaring men.

"So Death and I debate what to do because we both think this was a dick move. So we steer these fuckers towards the equator against their will, and let them roast under the heat of the sun. One by one the crew damn the Captain, citing his ill deed, and one by one, the crew die, from either sunstroke or dehydration. Death rolls the die and he claims the crew. I roll and get the Captain, best prize of all _in my opinion._

"The few crew still alive at that point tie the rotting bird carcass around the Captain's neck as an offering. You know that whole _nail him to a cross_ thing? It was like that but this guy is wearing the bird and heaven help him when he tried to pull it off. That fucker was miserable, let me tell you — watching his crew die under the sun, rotting where they fell. But the worst was yet to come.

"At night, _for shits and giggles_ , Death would raise the crew, _living dead,_ decaying flesh teeming with worms would stand and take their stations, glaring at the Captain with cold, empty stone eyes.

"Obviously, this freaked the Captain the fuck out. After a couple days of this, and who knows — maybe he was high from dead bird fumes — he looked over the side of his boat and observed all the life beneath the surface and in that moment his heart changed; he felt love and affection for all living things, and saw beauty in everything.

"Death gave his crew final rest. And I let the Captain ….choose his own fate. He chose to tell his tale to any ear that would listen.. People thought he was a loon. _Well,_ most people. But he lived to a ripe old age, and rests peacefully now."

"That is… _not exactly_ how I learned that poem but — close enough, and frighteningly more personal," Lauren was aghast.

"My point was that we're shaped by our experiences. The Captain didn't see the value in any life other than his own until he was at death's door. If we hadn't come along, he probably would have lived a long and selfish life, oblivious to everything beyond his own nose."

"Instead the two of you traumatized him."

"Eh. You say trauma, I say it was character building. But I'd wager he never took anything for granted again."

"So this has what to do with Bo and Dyson exactly?"

Tamsin dug the tip of her tongue into her molar and thought about how she should reply. This was the first real conversation she'd had with with the human doctor and was fairly shocked that she'd managed to hold her interest for this long. _Why did she choose to tell this story? Why this one over so many others?_ Because it had an impact on her. Because she'd never witnessed another life change so significantly in a single moment. Because all of the formative changes to take place in her own life were precipitated by devastating events.

Suddenly the detective realized she wasn't telling this particular story to talk about Bo or Dyson, she was telling it to talk about herself.

"Because we were talking about change. _Do people really change?_ Maybe I'm pissed at Dyson because I'm just like him. _Kinda."_

This last revelation seemed to pique Lauren's interest, "How so?" she asked.

Tamsin waved her hand — indicating she was done talking so candidly. "Lemme just say I've made some bad choices. Maybe everything is just catching up to me, and I'm getting exactly what I deserve…" her voice trailed off.

The valkyrie looked positively miserable, and Lauren was on the verge of feeling genuinely sorry for her. If she had hated Tamsin any less — and if the detective hadn't so brazenly pursued Bo while she and the succubus were still a couple — Lauren might have instinctively offered a hug. It was her nature, after all — to console, to comfort — to ease suffering. Instead, she stood transfixed, frozen and unsure what type of response was appropriate.

But before she could react Tamsin sprung back to life: "So — crazy idea here — _as women scorned_ — how about we both try being, you know, better friends? How about we start with a truce?"


	2. Coffee

Lauren found herself setting her alarm earlier and earlier with the hopes of getting to the lab before Tamsin. A few minutes of peace - a few minutes alone - was all she wanted.

So far she'd been unsuccessful.

Hallways were only half-lit at 5am, and without the the prattle and din of fae worker drone activity the clacking of her boot heels seemed to echo forever.

And there she was, same as usual. Lauren turned the corner and there stood the detective - one hand in her pocket, the other cradling a coffee. Lauren deflated at the sight of her.

"My aren't _you_ a busy bee. Up and at 'em, eh doc?"

Lauren smiled a fabulously fake smile in response. Just as she pressed her palm against the key scanner she caught a whiff of Tamsin's coffee. Oh, it was real coffee. Real Coffee. Not the flavorless brown sewage the commissary machines piss into a styrofoam cup at the push of a button.

Lauren fought the urge to ask Tamsin what it would take for her to get a cup of real coffee too. She imagined the Valkyrie's snarky response would be lurid, and some mornings lurid did not seem all that unreasonable.

The doctor briskly walked to the opposite end of the lab and started working.

"I almost hate to spoil the mystery but there's a GPS tag embedded in your badge. All the badges."

Lauren froze for a moment, stunned by her own obliviousness.

"So ya know we can keep at this, hell, I've made a little game out of it for myself - my phone buzzes and I know I've got half an hour to beat you to this door.

"Or...you can sleep in tomorrow. _Get some decent rest._ "

Lauren side-eyed the detective.

"Thank you, I guess," and then she added in a thoughtful, more determined tone, " _Thank you for telling me._ I should have figured. I would have guessed we're all chipped like cats and dogs."

"Well, you are, but we don't have an app for that yet."

Tamsin held her poker face as long as she could before jack-knifing with laughter.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't resist. "But seriously you probably are chipped."

"Sometimes I forget how charming you are."

"Yeeeeeah.. It's a glorious affliction, I'm told."

Lauren leaned back in her chair, feeling the exhausted unwillingness of her shoulders and spine to comply.

"So - are you suggesting I give you a bit of a break and start work a little later?"

Tamsin cocked an eyebrow. "It might be nice to get some bonus shut-eye."

"This is painstaking and meticulous work I'm doing here - it requires clarity of mind. If only sleep alone was sufficient..."

The detective seemed baffled for a moment, slowly strolling up on Lauren. Tamsin stood before her, which made the doctor unexpectedly nervous. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"What are you getting on about? Are you suggesting we make some sort of... _deal?_ "

"We are trying to be... _friends_ , or something like friends, _non-loathing,_ friend-like..."

 _"Uh huh."_

"Maybe we can be the type of friends who start work at 9:30, or the kind of friends _who bring each other coffee._.." Lauren's demeanor remained firm for a moment or two before crumbling into desperate pleading.

"Seriously?" The detective laughed heartily, "You're the one holding all the aces and *this* is what you bargain for?

"Babygurl I don't know if your standards are low or your expectations are weak - but I can bring you a cup of coffee, no problem."

Lauren sighed with relief. She also felt a rosy flush spread over her face. She felt so unskilled when it came to negotiating with others. Facts are one thing, facts are concrete - but facts presented with nuance require a level of mastery she felt was far beyond her reach.

"So how do you take it? NO LET ME GUESS - _not black_ , I bet you like a little smoothness from cream but not too much. And just a bit of sugar.."

"Close - no sugar." Tamsin's lingering stare compelled her explain further, "I find it masks the other flavors too much."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow again. "Hmm. No sugar, _hmm_."

"What, are you some sort of coffee-tarot expert too?"

"Nah, I just like a little sweetness with my bitterness."

"I think that's what they cleverly refer to as bittersweet."

"'Bittersweet' doesn't really say everything though, does it. My relationship with Bo was bittersweet. Like, some people find coffee is bitter so they sweeten it. Some sweeten it so much they should just fucking drink Pepsi. But something that is, simultaneously, both _bitter and sweet_ \- stimulates the senses, sets them on fire. In the absence of sweetness you taste only bitter, and when suddenly sweetness is returned to you - it is like the nectar of the gods dancing on your tongue."

Lauren was wringing her fingers, her tell-tale signal of being both terrified and captivated.

"W-we are still just talking coffee..." She stammered.

Tamsin's only response was a snort.

After a few minutes had passed and Lauren felt less unnerved, she asked the detective how she liked to drink *her* coffee.

Without looking up from the doodle she was scribbling on a lab ledger she said, "The Turks have a proverb my Valkyrie sisters and I have always loved. 'Coffee should be black as hell, strong as death and sweet as love.'"


	3. Irony

"Bo's pretty amazing in bed. I guess she'd have to be, huh?"

Lauren successfully avoided spraying coffee all over her computer screen, but couldn't hide her shock.

"I mean it goes with the territory I guess. Although wouldn't it be hilarious if there was a succubus that, ya know, sucked?"

At first Lauren assumed these seemingly pointed remarks were all passive-aggressive insults, but had since developed the opinion that Tamsin lacked a social filter.

"So what was Evony like? I can't imagine. Well I can imagine, but I'd rather not," the detective paused for a minute, perhaps realizing her own intrusiveness, _"No offense."_

Lauren's mouth hung open in stunned bewilderment.

"One can't really compare Bo to Evony in that regard. In any regard."

"Well they're _sorta_ the same thing.." the detective's voice had a hint of uncertainty.

The doctor's heart was thundering like a stampede and she struggled to remain calm. She cleared her throat and chose her words carefully.

"Similar only in that they both feed off sexual activity, but they do so in...very...different ways.

"The _'Leanan Sídhe'_ is...more like...a muse. A _vampiric_ muse. Her lovers become entranced and addicted to her presence, and will be wildly inspired by her. But the leanan sídhe invariably drains and devours them over time."

"Were you *wildly* inspired by her?" Tamsin asked with a bemused smile.

Lauren hesitated.

"For a time after - I was - _yes_. I had all these amazing ideas, like every single synapse was firing at once, my thoughts were racing.

"I probably could have cured cancer or developed a completely green, renewable energy source. At least that's how I felt, it could have all been delusional. But as evidenced by the artists and poets her type have possessed in the past..

" _Anyway_ it all faded away - rather quickly - just like a drug, I imagine."

"Maybe you should fuck her again. You might get this cure figured out."

A short, angry fuse burned through Lauren. However she couldn't refute the logic - and besides, it had crossed her own mind.

"That would be dangerous. _For me_."

She thought she'd be content to leave it at that, but insisted Tamsin understand that her dalliance with the Morrigan was a sacrifice, a strategic maneuver - not a romantic gesture or even shameless pleasure-seeking.

"Does Bo know that?" Tamsin seemed genuinely curious.

"I don't think so. I don't know how she would know, things were already so sour between us and it was literally the last thing I could think of to hopefully help her."

Tamsin huffed and looked away, "I don't think Bo gets all the shit people do for her."

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt the beginning of tears burning but fought back.

"I think you're right. But it's also true if Bo did know - she _would_ care."

" _Maybe,_ " the detective pouted.

' _Maybe'_ the doctor repeated to herself. There was still so much hurt and bitterness in Tamsin's voice. Lauren realized she was never seriously threatened by her, annoyed by her flagrant displays of affection and Bo's ever-wandering eye - yes, but she never doubted their tryst was temporary.

She wondered, then, if her relationship with Bo was really any different - did she just lack the objectivity to see it?

And that was a deeply depressing thought.

After a long, undisturbed silence between them, Lauren spoke in a soft, low voice:

"I used to have a friend - long ago - before all this - _before I ever met the Fae_ \- and for whatever reason, he shared with me his philosophy on loaning money to friends. Basically, his message was that when a friend asks to borrow a significant sum of money - you know that the friendship is over. His point being that generally people are better at asking for help than they are repaying their debts, and that it is human nature to avoid the things that make us feel ashamed of ourselves - such as owing a friend a great debt."

"So he never gave anyone any money. _Smart guy_."

"Quite the contrary, actually - he was exceptionally generous. When he loaned money to friends he never pursued payment, he let the friend decide the fate of the friendship by either repaying him, _or at least trying to_ \- or by avoiding him. But my friend - he chose friendship over money every time."

 _"Probably because he could fucking afford it!"_ The detective's brow was furrowed. She understood what the doctor was saying.

"That's something that has always sort of stayed with me, and while I haven't always been successful, when I've given of myself - I've tried to do so freely, without expectation, because I was doing the right thing, I was helping someone I cared for."

" _Fucking hell_. SAINT LAUREN LEWIS OVER HERE," Tamsin threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

Lauren stood and reached out to Tamsin empathetically, "The thing is, Tamsin, it hurts less when you know you did the right thing, and that you loved... _your friend_ to the best of your ability up until the very end."

She took a step back and took a moment to absorb the dizzying irony of her situation.

Tamsin started sobbing, " _I did do everything right - to the best of my ability - until the end. It didn't matter."_

Lauren believed her.

 _"_ _I'm sorry,"_ was all she could think to say.


	4. The Cure

"Good morning doctor."

 _"Good morning detective."_

Tamsin leaned against a pristine white wall, a cardboard tray holding two coffees balanced in one hand.

Lauren pressed her palm against the security scanner and waited for it to do its thing. She smiled nervously at Tamsin - as if it would fail today, suddenly and for no reason at all, as if her handprint mysteriously transformed while she slept into an indecipherable pattern.

Of course then - just as it had every other day before - the panel beeped politely and switched from red to green. Somewhere inside the thick insulated door gears whizzed and buzzed and a series of deadbolts retreated to their hidey-holes. The women entered their daytime prison.

They hung their jackets and Lauren donned her lab coat. Tamsin pried the coffees from their snug little tray. Such had become their morning ritual.

As she gratefully collected her drink, Lauren peeked at the ledger Tamsin had repurposed into an ongoing art project.

" _Is that_...Is that a woman's...?"

Tamsin turned her head sideways and regarded her own work with a new perspective.

"Hmm. No, I was drawing the Suez Canal."

Lauren shot her a curious look.

"I was there when it opened, those were magical times."

"I had no idea battlefield heroes awaiting passage to Valhalla used the canal..?" Lauren said playfully. However Tamsin took her quip literally and responded without so much as a trace of humor.

"Oh, I'd been fighting with my family and wasn't doing the Valkyrie thing. It's how I got into freelancing. Tea. _The spice trade._ That's where the real excitement was! Intrigue, deceit - dirty deals made with dirty men at the docks at midnight..." she parted with a heavy, nostalgia-laden sigh.

Tamsin turned a page in her new sketchbook, "And this is..."

"A gazelle?"

"The Cutty Sark. Finest clipper ship ever built." Lauren noticed Tamsin was smiling in that way one smiles when they don't think anyone can see them. She really was a breath-takingly beautiful woman. Positively stunning.

"Very nice," Lauren said, shaking off her unwanted observations.

Tamsin snapped in return, "Critic."

"In all seriousness I do enjoy how so many fae provide nuanced details to human history. If only you guys had been working with us, helping us build a better world for all of us.."

"Honey, you can't have a _'better world for all of us'_ when one a' you is food for the other."

Lauren frowned, "fair point."

"So now that I've shown you mine how about you show me yours?" Tamsin was grinning like a cat who'd caught a canary.

"Pardon? Oh! _My work_ \- you want to see what I'm working on?"

"Hell yeah, I want to know how you took down the Morrigan."

Lauren blushed. It was nice to have someone show interest in her work and despite the tenuous future she'd created for herself - on an academic level she was proud of her accomplishment.

The two women walked over to Lauren's monitor which was running a sped-up simulation of various reactions between compounds.

"It was an interesting puzzle to figure out. I didn't want to hurt Evony physically, I'm not a malicious person by nature. What I needed to do was disable her in some way - remove her as a threat. Given the tools at my disposal and my limited access to the Morrigan - ultimately I concluded that this would need to happen on a genetic level."

"Wouldn't you need her DNA for that?"

Lauren smiled wide, "Why _yes,_ I would."

"...and so what, is that just like...in the system or something? I was joking when I said we're all chipped."

"You know, funny thing, you Fae love a good story, you guys love to spin yarns and tell tall tales. But you're not quite so passionate about cataloging. And of course, no one had ever bothered to upgrade from papyrus to hard disk.

"Soon after I came to be *employed* by the Fae I took it upon myself to start documenting all the different varieties - partly out of necessity - but also because that's how science works.

"Anyway, I started to cross-reference subspecies mentioned in lore against who was in the medical database, and also in my spare time I would petition the High Council for permission to take samples from the Reliquary.

"To answer your question, I had - through my own means - obtained a sample from the Morrigan. But it was small and not all of it was usable. Luckily, one of the relics I'd taken scrapings from years ago happened to be from a leanan sídhe; an amulet containing a phalanx - allegedly worn to boost the wearer's romantic persuasiveness. These two sources were enough for me to determine *what* makes an Evony."

"You should have just like vacuumed around her office, I bet she sheds like a siberian husky. So what did you do with the DNA?"

"I started asking myself _'what if I gave Evony a cold that inhibited her fae abilities?'_ "

"Oh my god are you kidding me? You gave her a ...cold?"

"Think of viruses as DNA strands wrapped in protein. They're like a computer program that does one little job. It's how it does that job that makes a virus dangerous."

 _"Soooooo_... You couldn't just sneeze on her?" Tamsin started chuckling, " _Wait a sec_ , hold on..."

Lauren could see the gears churning. She watched as Tamsin pieced together how exactly the Morrigan was infected. She saw the a-ha moment ignite upon the detective's face.

Tamsin put her hand on Lauren's shoulder and looked her squarely.

"You only slept with her to infect her. Which means you would've had to have been infected too."

"I was, yes, but to be safe the champagne flute was thoroughly swabbed as well."

Tamsin jerked her arm away. Lauren's gaze followed the panicked reaction with curiosity.

"Tamsin, I assure you I am not a walking fae time bomb. I am completely safe."

"Fucking hell, is this why she put me in here with you.." The detective sounded short of breath and extended an arm to steady herself.

"Tamsin, the parts of your DNA that make you a Valkyrie and the parts that make Evony a leanan sídhe are vastly different.

"Just like you, I lack the proteins my virus was engineered to bind to; I was for a time infected, but merely as a carrier. There is no way for me to infect you - or any other fae. The virus is specific; without the right protein there's no way for it to sustain itself.

"And last time I checked, my system was virus free."

Tamsin was clutching her chest and her expression was one of pure horror.

"But yes, obviously this is a terrifying thought for any fae. On several levels. So, even beyond 'curing' Evony I need to consider what will happen further down the road. I've more or less created the Fae's first biological weapon; something that could be tailor-made to wipe out any particular subspecies.

"She's only keeping me alive to work on this cure and once she has it she'll kill me for sure, she's no reason not to. From there the Fae's own scientists can reverse engineer my work and manufacture their own viruses, tweaking them however they need to.

"By disabling a monster - I've created an even worse monster."

Tamsin collapsed into a chair and was quiet for an inordinate length of time.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted," her voice grim, "But this is some scary as fuck shit you've done here.."

"Yes, it is.

"If you can believe me, I never looked at the larger picture - I was trying to help save the person I loved. It all just became a puzzle to me, and I had tunnel vision. If I'd had the time - I would have developed the virus and the vaccine together."

"I do believe you," the detective massaged her brow, "But - biological weaponry - that's _soooo._.. *human* - it's not our way. _It's not the Fae way._ Lies, trickery, deception - that's how we get things done."

"That sounds like something Trick would say.

"Personally I can't vouch for whatever extremes the Fae would or would not go to in order for assured victory. I'm fairly positive some wouldn't care," the doctor said with a hint of despair.

Tamsin thought back to her days as a swashbuckler. Being Fae gave her an unnatural advantage in combat. Even so, she sometimes fought dirty when she didn't have to. She had no doubt if such a weapon existed *someone* would be willing to use it.

" _To be clear,_ " Lauren began, interrupting Tamsin's doom-heavy train of thought, "this virus isn't fatal. _It doesn't kill._ It merely inhibits one's natural abilities."

The detective's face soured. "If someone clipped my wings - I'd say that's _worse_ \- that's worse than just killing me. I'd rather be dead than..."

She stopped herself from saying the word but it was too late, Lauren knew what she meant.

"Human."

"No offense. Sorry," Tamsin grumbled.

"None taken, I suppose." As she said this she couldn't help but think about how there must be millions of humans worldwide living with some sort of disability, and yet the threat of an ordinary life was not worth living to this Valkyrie.

The next thought to cross her mind of course involved Bo - and what her reaction would be. There was a time when Bo would have lunged at a chance to be purely human - she would have considered this virus to be a godsend. The virus, itself, would have been the cure.

Lauren shrugged off a sudden chill. No doubt a lot had changed since she and Bo last spoke.


	5. Peace, Love and Understanding

Tamsin spent what felt like an endless night in her lonely apartment. She'd grown too accustomed too quickly to Bo's bed and the perks that went along with it.

But there was something else bothering her as she tossed and turned, something a tad deeper than a mattress that suddenly felt too big for just her.

She wrestled with even admitting it to herself - but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had screwed up in a monumental way.

Despite the job being forced on her as punishment - she'd come to enjoy her days spent in shared isolation with Doctor Lewis. The daily experience was almost meditative; sparse conversation and confinement allowed for plenty of soul-searching. And while she may have dismissed Dr. Lewis as plain and uninteresting at first, she now felt very differently.

After chiding herself for the thousandth time about her habit of not thinking before speaking - her alarm abruptly sounded. It was time to get ready, get coffee, go to work.

The detective slogged along unenthusiastically, her sense of dread deepening as she approached the compound and inevitable encounter with Doctor Lewis. _Why did she feel this way_ , she puzzled. _What was eating at her?_

As usual, she arrived seconds before the doctor. She smiled politely, partly out of instinct, and partly out of some strange shyness her discomfort was forcing upon her. Lauren smiled in turn, seemingly oblivious.

Once inside their prison, Lauren extended some pleasantries as she accepted her coffee, and then immediately took her place at the main computer. She was busily tapping away while Tamsin stood there, mesmerized, paralyzed by inaction.

 _"You know something?"_ she finally said, a hint of caution in her voice. Lauren spun around in her chair, alert and mystified.

"It's easier for me to slay a hydra than say I'm sorry. _Why is that?"_

Lauren didn't know how to respond. Her mouth opened as if words of wisdom were soon to follow, but none came. She chose instead to wait and listen.

"I have been up all night, _fuck knows why,_ thinking about every bad thing that's ever happened in my life and that is _one motherfucking list_ , let me tell you. Thinking about every little god damn thing instead of the thing that's really bothering me. And what's really bothering me is that I feel really shitty about our last conversation, I said things I didn't really mean because I was scared, and even though I know you're smart enough to know all that already — I just need to tell you I'm sorry. _I'm sorry, okay?"_

Lauren was stunned. _"Apology accepted,"_ she said, still a tad shell-shocked. Their last conversation was hardly extraordinary as far as insulting conversations go; Fae are quite bigoted against humans, and their bigotry is so ingrained they can barely acknowledge it as a legitimate phenomenon. It's one of the things that made Bo so appealing — raised by humans, she was delightfully immune to this bias. If anything, she sided with humanity. At least she used to.

"Tamsin, I've had far worse and infinitely more condescending conversations with Fae before. I've learned to consider the source. I didn't give the conversation much thought after it happened. But thank you, sincerely, for apologizing. It's pretty rare that anyone ever says they're sorry — _to me."_

The detective closed her eyes and smiled a faint smile. The relief was palpable.

It was a tender, peaceful moment, one during which Lauren was able to unabashedly absorb the beauty and emotional vulnerability of her dutiful watchdog. What a complicated woman this valkyrie was. Lauren mused how grossly she'd underestimated her; there was so much more to Tamsin besides flawless nordic beauty and colorful, cringe-worthy language.

Lauren was jolted out of her daydream when the detective resumed speaking. Lauren asked her to repeat what she'd said.

The valkyrie laughed.

"I said _I get what Bo saw in you._ I didn't at first. I couldn't even imagine. _I but I get it now."_

Lauren was flummoxed.

"You know I thought she and I would have way more in common. _Waaaaay_ more. Just by us both being Fae, you know, like that's all it takes. We didn't speak much. About stuff. We'd just like, state the obvious and that was sorta it, you know? Race back upstairs and get back at it. Somehow I thought this was enough, even a good thing. Who needs words when all words do is make simple things complicated.

"But it all makes sense to me now. I was just filler, a distraction. There's nothing I could give to her she couldn't get from somewhere else. You, on the other hand, are a different story. She'll never find another you. Maybe she'll figure that out someday."

The doctor put her hands to her cheeks — she was flushed and felt like she was radiating heat.

"That's kind of you to say, Tamsin," she stammered.

"I'm not being kind, that's just how it is. Anyway, that was easier than I thought. I'm glad we cleared that up."

Again, Lauren was bewildered by the valkyrie's habit of erratic segues and sat silently waiting for the next bomb to drop.

"So listen, about this virus thing," Tamsin was pacing back and forth, rubbing her chin.

"Yes?"

"You know, I meet with Evony at the end of every week to give a status report."

"I didn't know that but it makes sense she'd want reports on my progress."

"She thinks you're stalling."

"Of course she does. I would too if I were her."

"Are you?"

"No, actually. At first I had several really solid ideas about how to attack the virus but none of them have panned out. I wasn't expecting this; I thought at the very least I'd have something to work off of but….everything I've tried has failed."

"Well thank the gods for that because we've got to try and figure out a way to get you out of here."

Lauren's jaw dropped to the floor, "Tamsin — _are you serious?"_

"Girl please. I can't let Evony kill you. And who the hell knows if Bo is planning on blasting her way in here at the last minute? I hate cliffhangers. So, let's just be smart about this and go about our normal routine. You keep working on a cure because it could end up our only trump card, and I'll look for flaws in their security. I already did a sweep for mics in this room, and there's just the one fixed camera."

Unwilling tears started streaming down Lauren's face. She turned her head away, embarrassed by ferocity of her emotions.

"Hey, hey!" the detective said, "This is a good thing! Saving you! _Saving us, really,_ I'll never find work with the Dark again that's for damn sure."

Lauren sprung from her seat and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. When she tried to speak only a gasp and more tears came. Surprised by this sudden and fierce display of appreciation, the detective's arms slowly closed in on the embrace.

 _"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright? We're friends now. I'm going to help you."_

Buried deep in her collar came the muffled words 'thank you' — and for the first time in a very, very long time — Tamsin felt there wasn't an ocean too deep or too wide to cross, nor a beast or demon straight from hell too mighty to be slain.


	6. Report

Evony was a cautious woman.

Tamsin wouldn't have guessed it, but here she was - gun, badge and keys laid out on a table next to her as security worked her over for the third time. There was a security team at the downtown high rise's ground floor, a private security unit at Evony's floor and a specialized security task force at her personal office suite. Finally she was ushered through one last door into a wide, stylish office, floor to ceiling windows meeting on two sides.

Evony was on the phone. She glanced quickly at Tamsin but didn't allow her presence to truncate her conversation.

The detective decided to look around while she waited. She focused her attention on a bookcase containing actual books - _as if Evony was the type to sit and enjoy a good read._ There were little trinkets too, brass figurines. Tamsin was about to pick one up before a cube of post-its whizzed past her head. She took that as a suggestion not to touch anything.

Taking a seat in front of of Evony's sleek and modern desk, the detective made the effort to draw a mental map of her surroundings. There wasn't much in the way of cover. Aside from the desk there was a leather sofa, two chairs and a very low coffee table, all of which looked more like art objects than functional furniture.

Tamsin grew bored as she continued to wait and wait _and wait_. She figured this must be one of Evony's tactics. This was a demonstration in control, no doubt. After all, Evony was powerless - certainly she felt the need to compensate for her impotence somehow.

She started to study Evony, her inflection, her mannerisms. The woman exuded a sense of authority - Tamsin wondered how much of it was just an act now, and if it was a strain to keep up appearances.

"Again I'm so sorry I had to cancel Dubai. We'll try again in the fall. Have your people call my office. Wonderful," and she hung up the phone without saying goodbye. The detective jokingly assumed goodbyes must be out of fashion.

Evony's gaze fell squarely on Tamsin - and the detective immediately felt uneasy.

Evony pressed a button on her desk: " _Jaochim_ \- can you turn on the air system please, _it smells funny in here._ " A soft hum began to churn in the background.

Tamsin was taken aback by the sharp, unexpected turn careening directly towards insults. As her mouth hung open she got to see why; Evony pulled open a drawer and retrieved a single sealed plastic packet. She tore open the plastic and removed the nose and mouth face mask within, gracefully placing the elastic behind one ear, then the other.

 _She was filtering the air because she was afraid._

 _This is useful,_ Tamsin tried to think quickly.

"So," the Morrigan began sharply, "are you and the doctor getting along? I bet you've discovered you have a lot in common," she said in a sly, leading way.

Tamsin was tempted to make a crack about whether or not she was smiling underneath her face mask but wisely dropped it. She reminded herself she needed to play things smart.

"Yeah, it's been a load of fun," she mustered in her most sarcastic tone. She even threw in an eye-roll for effect.

Evony cocked an eyebrow - an unnaturally slim, malicious eyebrow.

"Well I hope you ladies aren't commiserating all day sipping tea and gobbling up bon-bons. I want to see results." Her tone changed mid-delivery. It was stern and a tad frightening.

Tamsin felt herself break out in a cold sweat.

" _I know,_ " she said, struggling to keep her cool, "and believe me, I want this babysitting job to be over asap, so... _I'm on it_."

Evony sat for a moment without saying anything, her eyes purposefully focused on Tamsin. It was another domination technique - and it was unnerving.

"Good," the Morrigan finally continued, "I'm glad to hear you're 'on it'. I want you to take this very seriously because I am in no mood to fuck around. What you are playfully referring to as _babysitting_ is in reality a life or death situation. Your life. Your death. Your job. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent. And a bit of advice, Tamsin - from me to you - don't underestimate this human doctor. She's crafty. And obviously there's no length she won't go to if she feels it's necessary. Don't be fooled by her sheepish demeanor."

Tamsin broke eye contact, " _Thanks._ I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do." The Morrigan's tone was ominous. Tamsin panicked a bit and wondered if she knew somehow, if she'd listened in on their conversations, _if she was bugged tracked chipped omigod omigod.._

The detective pulled herself together, "Is that all for now ma'am?"

" _Ma'am?_ What the fuck am I, your nana? Get the fuck out of here. GO. NOW." The Morrigan pointed a boney finger towards the door.

Tamsin hustled towards the exit. She was a couple steps away when it opened from the other side; two security guards appeared and escorted her to the next battalion of personal defense specialists. Once she was back in the lobby her purse, gun and badge were returned to her.

Driving home her brain was buzzing with ideas. The Morrigan was definitely more security-conscious now, if not downright paranoid - perhaps that would prove advantageous. If nothing else, it certainly meant there wouldn't be any surprise visits at the lab. That was a relief in itself.

The detective's next thought was to figure out the depth of security at the lab. She had a few ideas. She was confident she'd have a plan by the time the weekend was over.

As she sat in traffic her adrenaline rush started to fade. Tamsin found herself mulling over the Morrigan's warning: "Don't be fooled by her sheepish demeanor". She thought it was such a peculiar thing to say, as if _"be careful"_ or _"don't fall for any tricks"_ wouldn't be sufficient. Evony genuinely seemed to be speaking from experience. _Don't be fooled by her sheepish demeanor_ \- was Lauren a clever wolf wrapped sheep's clothing?

Tamsin trusted her cop's instincts. She never once suspected Lauren to be anything other than what she presented. She wasn't boastful or arrogant or mean-spirited, not in the least. If anything she was shy and reserved and inclined to dorkish bouts of enthusiasm revolving around science-y stuff. The detective caught herself smiling.

She thought back to the time Lauren shared a story about a friend she used to have, and this particular friend's personal philosophy regarding the loaning money to friends. The moral of the story was to choose what's important to you in life, and Lauren added her own spin of doing the right thing because it's the right thing to do. Tamsin was pretty sure the right thing to do in this case was to keep the doctor alive.

Even if she was being manipulated in some way - _which she highly doubted_ \- Tamsin decided she wouldn't just do the easiest thing and save her own ass, she would do the right thing. She would help the woman who put her life in danger by helping the person she loved most in this world - who just-so-happened to be the ex-lover they both had in common.


	7. Risk Management

First thing Monday morning Tamsin arrived at building 4 (science and medical) of the compound an hour ahead of schedule. She navigated the stairs and corridors following an unrelenting stream of color-coordinated striped and numbered walls. Eventually she reached her goal - the security office.

There was the usual palm scanner, nothing else. Nowhere to swipe or scan her badge which allegedly came with medium level access. The watchful eye of single camera stared down at her from the ceiling. For the first time she wondered just how many people knew she was safeguarding one of Evony's special pet projects. The camera watches. but how much does the watcher know?

Not knowing what else to do - she knocked. A moment later the door buzzed and unbolted. She quickly jerked to grab the handle before the buzzing stopped.

Two guys were inside the windowless room. One wall was completely covered in monitors streaming varying off-color low resolution video.

"Hey guys, good morning, I've got a small problem I'm hoping you can help me with," she made sure to sparkle a little as she spoke, with just a pinch of dim-witted helplessness.

" _Badge please,_ " guy number one huffed. After a slight pause he repeated himself with the same monotone "badge please" as if he he genuinely considered himself a barrier to any sort of real threat.

" _Right, right_ , here you go," she unclipped her badge from its lanyard and handed it over. He lazily pressed it against a glass surface on his desk and Tamsin's profile popped up on screen.

"Thank you miss," he said handing back the badge, "Gotta log everyone who comes in here. What can we help you with?"

"I've been hired by the Morrigan to personally oversee a project she's investing in. It's Lab 7b. The doctor conducting the project claimed there were some power fluctuations on Thursday that interfered with her work. She's human, so I assume she's making it all up.."

"This sounds like an issue for maintenance? You can ask them if there were any documented power surges last week."

Guy number two chimed in with, "Security is on a different line from the rest of the building - as a safety precaution. If you had a power outage in your lab we wouldn't be affected by it."

 _Good to know._

"Well, _the thing is_ I think she's lying, and I was hoping to get some video proof. So if you've got anything from Thursday around 4pm...?"

"Due to storage limitations video is on a 24 hour cycle. If you were hoping to catch anything on video - it's already been recorded over."

"Shoulda come by on Friday," guy number two added.

 _"Dammit,"_ she pouted, cocked her head and said, "Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't have been that helpful to me, _the video quality looks pretty bad._ "

She leaned in to view 7b's field of view. Luckily it was shockingly narrow.

"If we see something going on we can switch to HD. But running high resolution on all cameras taxes the system, this is just our efficiency mode. Things run a lot smoother."

"Gotcha!" Tamsin sparkled vigorously.

Guy two felt he had more to contribute to the conversation, explaining "This is one of the older buildings on the campus, 60's, maybe 70's?"

Guy one nodded.

"The infrastructure is pretty weak. The wiring in some areas is pretty shoddy and I know of a few offices that get power spikes on the regular. So maybe your human is telling the truth. It happens."

"Still you should stop by maintenance and see if they logged anything last week."

"Okay guys, well, thanks for your help! _Don't have too much fun in here okay?_ Buh-bye!"

Tamsin shuddered after closing the door behind her. But it was worth it; low quality video streams on a 24 hour rotation and an independent power source. How likely is it they have their own backup generator too? What's the likelihood of the labs and security having a power outage at the same time?

Tamsin studied the walls for which colored arrows to start following next - she was off to maintenance to follow through on security's recommendation and - since presumably they logged all badges as well - back up her story just in case.

* * *

Lauren arrived to find Tamsin waiting, sans coffee.

 _"Awwww!"_ She groaned, "Running late this morning?"

"I've been busy. Get us inside," she nodded towards the door. It was all very cloak and dagger suddenly.

Once inside their sealed room Tamsin swept with her arms indicating the cameras blind spots. "If you need to do anything off camera do it here, here or here, or around the corner there.

"What would I need to do off camera?"

Tamsin stared at her quizzically. "Change into your swimsuit? _Fuck if I know_ I'm just saying."

Lauren nodded with nervous excitement.

"I got here early and had a conversation with some overly body-sprayed security-wannabe bros and they were just chock full of information. And the maintenance guy, he was another genius. I asked why security doesn't get power spikes like the rest of the building and he mostly blamed insufficient wiring but then HE TOLD ME that they're on a separate transformer at the power substation which is located IN THE WOODS BEHIND THE COMPLEX. I mean like, wow. Good thing there aren't any runway-quality viking supermodel blonde terrorists, eh?"

"Wait, what? _Power spikes.._?"

"Oh yeah, if anyone asks you, tell 'em your screen was glitching out last Thursday around four in the afternoon."

"Ah, okay, this is the pretense under which you visited Security. And Maintenance."

"Yes."

"I'm sure they were putty in your hands," Lauren smiled shyly.

"Ew. But yeah. Totally."

Tamsin paused a moment to appreciate Lauren's warm smile, and it reaffirmed her reasons for taking on such a risky endeavor.

"I also visited with the Morrigan this weekend," she added, her initial excitement now drained from her voice.

"Oh?" Lauren sounded a tad worried.

 _"Yeeeeeeah..."_

"I'm sorry I didn't at least have some progress you could report on... Other than everything I've tried has failed. But there's still hope I mean, the possibilities are.."

"Lauren it's okay. There's really no up-spin on a visit with Evony, it's all just varying shades of awful.

"But listen, she's being super careful. She's like got her own swat team now, there's no direct way to get in contact with her. And she's taking health precautions, filtering her air and wearing a medical face mask."

"Wow. Being human is a potentially fatal disease."

"Apparently so. Which got me to thinking - there must not be very many people that know what you did to her. Like, her people might know you did something to piss her off, but I doubt they know the full extent of it. If word got around that the Mighty Morrigan was without any powers, well- I doubt she'd stay the Morrigan for long."

"It would create a power vacuum."

"Damn straight and maybe that's precisely the kind of diversion we need."

"It would get her killed."

"MAYBE. It would _maybe_ get her killed."

"Tamsin - as loathsome as she is I don't care to see her murdered; I could have just as easily poisoned her instead of infecting her but my conscience wouldn't allow it. I'm not a murderer, by way of either direct or indirect action."

" _Freya's frozen tits_ you are a way better person than me."

The two women made prolonged eye contact as if they were each trying to convey the seriousness of their resolve.

"I should get to work," Lauren finally said. She turned away and walked over the the refrigeration unit, carefully removing a tray of samples. Tamsin massaged her brow.

"Alright ALRIGHT I will make an effort to not kill Evony, _sheesh_ , but you know you can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs. We're probably going to step on a few toes getting you out of here."

Lauren bowed her head, "I know that, i just prefer as few people get hurt as possible."

Tamsin considered pointing out that no one else in their building, let alone the entire complex - would show so much concern for her well-being - but instead she held her tongue. The doctor already knew this, undoubtedly, and the detective felt no need to rub it in.


	8. Plan B

Lauren was watching Tamsin from the far end of the lab.

The detective was furiously scribbling in her ledger. Lauren had asked about this earlier, and Tamsin had said that 'doodling' helped her think. _Interesting._

Lauren longed to get a peek at the lab ledger-slash-drawing pad without Tamsin around. She wanted to psychoanalyze the artist. From what she had seen it was a mish-mash of locations and buildings, strange creatures and heraldic symbols.

She was aware of how much she'd lowered her guard against Tamsin, compared to that first day. It distressed her. Lauren understood she was innately defenseless against displays of kindness, and as a result had sometimes found herself trusting the wrong people. She wondered if this was one of those cases.

Tamsin seemed to epitomize the old saying _'the best defense is a good offense'_ ; she was offensive in nearly every way, her speech, her gestures. She was effortlessly intimidating. Lauren had never before encountered someone as shamelessly bold as the Valkyrie. And yet - Tamsin had allowed herself to be vulnerable in Lauren's presence. Was it all just for show? A tactic to gain trust?

 _Was all this just a trap?_

Lauren didn't think so, but she knew not to underestimate the Fae. She didn't see what Tamsin had to gain from any of this, unless of course the detective was going to help her escape Evony only to sell her to the next highest paying villain.

Complicating matters was a burgeoning attraction to the bold Valkyrie.

The attraction had very likely always been there, but in the past Lauren had been able to brush it off as merely acknowledging Tamsin's good looks. _Fact: she is very good looking. Fact: she is not displeasing to the eye._ The fact that Tamsin had always acted catty and crude made dismissing her attractiveness that much easier.

But spending twelve hours a day trapped together had softened Lauren's reservations. _Fact: she felt jittery every time the detective stood too close to her._

Lauren wondered if Tamsin had picked up on this. The Valkyrie was definitely well aware of her physical beauty and its persuasiveness. Lauren worried about flooding the room with pheromones and deliberately kept her distance as much as she could.

...Not to mention it was **_weird_**. It was certainly weird to be attracted to someone who knowingly slept with your ex. Of course it seems less weird when you factor in that Bo pretty much slept with whoever was available. _Lauren's heart sunk a little._ She paused to consider that Bo had probably already replaced Tamsin. If not, there was always her old standby.

Lauren remembered the time Tamsin bluntly confronted her about Dyson, something along the lines of _which is worse_ \- having your lover cheat on you with a man or another woman. The doctor found herself contemplating this question more than she would have liked. All she could think is that they both hurt, but in very different ways. Every dalliance of Bo's hurt her, but what hurt most of all was knowing there was _no end to it_ \- and that, against all good sense, she would still go back to Bo if she could.

"What's goin' on over there? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lauren snapped to attention, startled by the disruption.

" _Um, nothing,_ I was lost in my thoughts," she sputtered, rustling the stack of print-outs in front of her.

The detective strode over to the table Lauren was working at and bent over, leaning in close like she was going to tell Lauren a secret. The doctor's heart was pounding.

"So tell me. In all the time you've been working in this building - have you ever experienced a power outage?"

"Yes." Lauren coughed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know what caused it - if that's what you're asking," Lauren sprung to her feet to put some distance between her and the Valkyrie.

"Well not so much what caused it, but what happened here. How long before the power went back on?"

Lauren pursed her lips as she struggled to remember the event accurately.

"It's a lab, things need to be contained, preserved, refrigerated. Plus there are medical patients here, so there is a backup system in place that kicks in pretty quickly. About 15 seconds I'd say. Maybe less. It seemed like an eternity at the time."

Tamsin started pacing, "Hmm. That's not a lot of time."

"Oh, also - all the doors lock. At least in the top tier labs - they've got some pretty dangerous species in containment so as a precaution those laboratories go on lockdown in the event the power goes out."

"Top tier labs?"

"Yes. There's varying degrees of research going on in this building. The higher the floor, the more important the work is. Seeing as though medical takes up the first four floors of this building, that should give you an indication of where we sit on the ladder."

"How's Evony expect you to cure her virus by making you work in a ghetto lab?"

Lauren chuckled. "Any equipment I request she'll have sent in. As far as I know most of these lower level labs are empty, and I'm sure Evony's first priority in choosing this particular lab was to keep me and what I'm working on hidden."

"I've never seen anyone else on this floor," Tamsin mused, "The relative isolation could work to our benefit. _Or not_. Can't say I've figured that out yet."

"What are you thinking...in terms of a plan?"

"Ideally, I'd have us both just walk out of here, like nothing happened. We've got a few problems; we'd need a major distraction to provide us with some cover, and then there's _these,_ " Tamsin waved her badge at Lauren, "they ping at various checkpoints throughout the complex. We need them to go anywhere, but they also map our movements.

"The good news is we're both blonde," Tamsin's eyes narrowed, " _well ...mostly_ , so at some point I can hand you my badge and it's doubtful anyone will look at it that closely."

Tamsin shook her head in frustration and went back to her doodling. "I'll figure something out, I will, I just need more time."

Lauren watched the whole while, wondering and wanting to believe the Valkyrie's intentions were good. She seemed so believable, so sincere. Still, it never hurt to have a Plan B.


	9. Groundwork

At first, Tamsin struggled with the practicality of Lauren's reasoning. Why take into account the lives and safety of others - when those same others have as much concern for you as they do a fly on the windshield?

Nonetheless she felt obligated to at least consider a non-violent option. On the surface it seemed ridiculous, implausible, but as it's often said, when you're a hammer everything else tends to look like a nail.

Tamsin scribbled maniacally in her ledger. The reality of an actual escape was starting to terrify her; she wanted to help Lauren escape but she also didn't want to implicate herself _too_ much. She could deal with the consequence of appearing inept at her job but she was much less okay with looking like an accomplice. She kept this secret to herself. In her mind it was more about _self-preservation_ than it was outright selfishness.

It was at this point she realized a non-violent escape would have all the hallmarks of a plan hatched by the doctor; Tamsin's grandiose style of explosions and gore were well documented, and anything more clever than that would surely be considered beyond her means. _Why burn bridges when you can nuke the whole river?_

So, _The Plan_ had evolved over time - from mushroom clouds and mass hysteria into something elegant and well orchestrated; something sublimely simple. A plan so brilliant if to appear as a series of unrelated but thoroughly coordinated mishaps that would somehow miraculously result in Doctor Lewis vacating the premises without raising so much as an eyebrow.

She figured it was feasible for Lauren to impersonate her; those who'd recognize her didn't know she was currently Evony's special captive. And the guard who escorted Lauren to and from the lab to her apartment each morning and evening wouldn't be tracking Tamsin's badge. If a disguised Lauren could make it to Tamsin's truck by herself, Tamsin figured she could handle the rest.

Tamsin shared the framework of her plan with the doctor.

Lauren pursed her lips and nodded, "I'm flattered you think I could pass as you but maybe _it could work._.. If the guards just rely on the badge pinging at whatever checkpoint, there's no reason for them to be suspicious. Lower level security isn't exactly air-tight. But I'm getting the impression you're having some doubts about this."

 _"I am."_ The detective hesitated, unsure of her precise thoughts and worse - clueless as to how to put them into words.

She began in a strained voice, "I know you're pretty competent, I know you can.. _mostly_ take care of yourself. It's just that if I'm off somewhere cutting the power, that means you'll be on your own.."

Lauren smiled faintly, "Thank you for that. Your diplomacy is appreciated."

And then, the detective burst unexpectedly: " _I feel protective,_ okay, I don't know why and I'm sure this is weird, but _I feel very protective of you._ So the thought of like, French braiding your hair and sending you out there with my badge and my jacket and my sunglasses just seems like - I don't know, it feels like bad TV."

"I would say it's more like Lucy and Ethel, actually, and that was some pretty amazing TV." Lauren was trying to mask her surprise with humor.

Tamsin was thinking out loud: "I have to leave the same time you do, my prints won't open the door. But as soon as the door opens its going to register in the system. We have to take out the power, there's no other way. And the power has to go out as soon as we leave the lab, otherwise we'll get locked in."

The detective looked up to see Lauren puzzling over her.

"What? _Don't look at me like that._ "

Tamsin bolted up and started pacing, chewing on a fingernail as she tried to sort through the myriad of details. And then her thoughts were suddenly interrupted; she recognized the look Lauren was giving her.

"You know, normally I'm so totally focused on _myself_ that I don't miss this sort of thing - but did you just give me _'the look'_?"

Flustered, Lauren belted out _'what look'_ in a blatantly fake, uninterested voice.

Tamsin came in close, deliberately.

"The _patented Dr. Lewis suffering-in-silence quietly-pining_ look. I've seen it before, you know."

"It's just that you said you felt protective of me - I find that very sweet," Lauren was only being half-honest but she figured this comment would stifle any further inquiries. It was both safe in that it revealed next to nothing and somewhat ego stroking. Perfect.

Tamsin looked over the doctor, head to toe; a maneuver that made Lauren's hair stand on end. She burst into an immediate blush, her eyes fluttering nervously.

"I see," Tamsin coolly growled.

The detective remained in Lauren's space, long past the point of sheer discomfort, until it was painfully obvious to both women there was a shared electricity between them.

Lauren finally took a few steps back, her mouth hanging slightly open waiting for words to come.

 _"I don't recall ever applying for a patent,"_ Lauren deflected.

Tamsin wondered what to do. The moment seemed green-lit and perfect in every imaginable way, just short of a thousand blaring trumpets and a chorus of angels. She considered pulling Lauren out of the camera's view and - _then what?_

When she finally spoke her voice was plain, almost monotone: "We need more privacy in here."


	10. Terms

The next day Tamsin was waiting as usual, coffee in hand.

Lauren had spent the scant few hours before bed wondering what today would look like - now that they'd breeched an awareness of mutual attraction. Most of her evening had been filled with hand-wringing and worry, but so far today looked to be the same as yesterday.

"Good morning doctor."

"Good morning detective."

With unfailing unreliability the palm scanner seemed to deliberately hesitate, making the wait uncomfortable. Lauren looked to Tamsin and smiled as if to apologize on the door's behalf but then - _bleep bloop!_ they were in.

The doctor gratefully accepted her coffee and wordlessly proceeded in the direction of her workstation. She contemplated whether it was best to talk about the enormous bellowing gorilla in the room or ignore it for as long as possible.

Behind her, she heard Tamsin unzipping her messenger bag and shuffling things about. When she turned around the detective was standing on a table, fidgeting with what appeared to be either a large cell phone or a small tablet.

"Tamsin?"

"I'm going to need you to sit at your desk and pretend to do work stuff," the detective was completely focused on her tablet. She was balancing it on a collapsible monopod to steady it, more or less directly next to the cctv camera.

Lauren did as she was told, taking a seat at the long desk, switching between monitors and the microscope.

"Perfect," the detective finally announced. She hopped down from the table and set the tablet aside. Her next project involved a bit of tubing, duct tape and an extension cord.

"You're going to play a looped video for the video camera," Lauren said, nodding, "Very clever."

"Yeah! The best part is you never really look like you're doing very much so it should totally work."

"That's wonderful."

"Well, don't watch me, it'll look suspicious you watching the camera, act normal or something."

"Right, _I'll do my best_."

Lauren returned to her work and managed to get lost within it. One of the simulations she'd been running had shown some promise, giving her fresh ideas on how to dismantle the puzzle that was her virus. She was happy that she wouldn't be sending Tamsin to the Morrigan empty handed; it wasn't a cure, but it was progress. It was proof of what might be possible with more time.

She was so immersed in her work she was deaf to the clattering and cursing behind her - but there was no ignoring the exclamation of success.

Doctor Lewis instinctively turned around to witness the grand unveiling of Tamsin's masterpiece. She watched as the detective briefly covered the all-seeing eye of the camera and attached the tablet to the post she'd mounted to it. She started up the video and uncovered the lens. Tamsin remained atop the table, frozen in expectation, holding her breath as she waited for jackbooted thugs to pound on the door.

Instead the phone rang.

The two women stared at each other for a millisecond, and then Tamsin dove to answer it.

"Yeah! Yes! _Hello?_ "

It was Security.

" _Really?_ " Tamsin forced herself to get into character quickly: "No, everything is _fine,_ the lights just flickered for a sec, it must have been one of those power surges I talked to you boys about! Thanks for checking up on me though! Ok, _thanks_ , bye sweetie!"

She hung up the phone and found Lauren chuckling, _"Brava,"_ the doctor said, clapping.

Tamsin curtsied.

"Okay, so, you need to remember," Tamsin's expression immediately turned quite serious, "you must _never_ answer this phone. You never know who is watching that video."

"Gotcha."

"So," Tamsin's posture relaxed as she glided over to Lauren, sitting at the edge of her desk, "that takes care of that, and I think I've got a solution to our other problem. It's sorta a needle in the haystack kinda thing, but if I can pull it off - you and I will be walking out of here together."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. I'd rather talk about yesterday."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why be afraid? If I'm to be honest - I got quite a thrill from you checking me out."

 _"I was not checking you out!"_ Lauren protested, rattled by the accusation.

"Yeah? Are you sure? It's okay you know. I've definitely spent a good amount of time perusing you."

Lauren blushed and looked away.

"You know sometimes the best way to get over someone is to be with someone else."

"I have. I have been." Her response was sharp.

"Someone you like. Someone who likes you. Someone you're not afraid of."

Lauren shot the detective a pointed look.

"Maybe _'get over'_ was a poor choice of words. _You do you._ But I know _I_ need to move on."

"She was _everything_ to me - _except mine_ ," Lauren breathed.

"You know - it's true what I said, way back when - Bo didn't love me. But I don't think Bo knew I wanted to be loved. That's the problem with being tough; people assume if you're tough, you must be tough in _all_ ways. You don't want or need love.

" _I'm not saying I'm in love_ , but I can still be _loving_ \- even if it's towards a friend and even if it's only temporary. And I'm not so tough I can't admit that."

Lauren was speechless. She fumbled through several false-starts before admitting as much.

 _"I don't know what to say,"_ she stammered nervously. She was both terrified and excited, elated to not only feel attractive to someone new - but _desired_. It was all terribly exhilarating, to know again the dizzying thrill of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

But the fear was real, too. Under different circumstances the plausibility of a fling with Tamsin would be a far easier minefield to navigate. As it was, their dynamic was totally skewed. Lauren needed Tamsin's help and was in no position to negotiate. She weighed the pros and cons of playing along versus being sincere and putting her freedom at risk.

"You sure know how to leave a girl hanging. Look, I think I know what the problem is. Unless of course you're not interested and that's okay too. T _otally hard to believe, but okay._ "

Lauren laughed timidly.

"I promised to help get you out of here. I'm not going to use that to extort... _whatever_ from you, so if that's what you're worried about..."

 _"That's precisely what I'm worried about,"_ Lauren interrupted.

The detective released a heavy sigh and frowned in her usual pouty way.

"I know you've got no reason to trust the Fae, any Fae. But I do wish you trusted me more."

"You seduced my girlfriend."

 _"Right,"_ The detective was taken off guard, "I guess it's weird to ask you to overlook that."

The doctor responded with crossed arms and a corkscrew smile.

"Well then how about I tell you about my brilliant plan instead."


	11. Gremlins

It had been a particularly long day and doctor Lewis was exhausted. As if the lab work alone wasn't stressful enough, adding an emotional element in the form of Tamsin was sometimes just too much. And so one glass of wine turned into two.

Even though she'd turned Tamsin down a part of her hoped the detective wasn't completely discouraged. There was, after all, some wisdom in her basic message - a distraction would probably bring her some peace, however fleeting. Having something more than a couple of one-time flings would very likely help her transition away from Bo, giving her the separation and distance she needed to heal.

 _But did she want to heal?_

Climbing into bed, Lauren felt her loneliness and isolation acutely. It wasn't even that Bo was missing from her life - Bo had been gone for quite some time, living her own life and presumably doing _very well._ Meanwhile, Lauren was basically trapped in a sort of solitary confinement; she had assumed, and wrongfully, that someone would have come looking for her by now. It had become increasingly difficult to maintain a sense of hope under the crushing weight of this disappointment.

The doctor grew weary of rehashing old grievances and did her best to shove them aside. But something needed to fill her thoughts before sleep came, and her restless mind couldn't resist an endless cycle of _Bo and Tamsin_ and _Tamsin and Bo together_ and now...just _Tamsin._

Lauren tossed and turned under her blankets, her body unsettled in any position.

She thought about how her impression of the detective had changed so drastically over such a short period of time; at first Lauren found Tamsin annoying, malicious and arrogant. Now she could see through that veneer, but only because the detective had allowed her to.

The doctor's mind drifted back to their conversation earlier in the day. She thought about how the detective seemingly gushed with sincerity, her irresistible charm disassembling Lauren's guardedness brick by brick. And part of Lauren was glad for it. She didn't want to be hard or impervious or immune towards meaningful connections, let alone affection..

And so she let her imagination play a little, her heartbeat slipping into a strong, steady rhythm. She thought about those eyes, _that mouth_ \- and before too long Lauren found herself administering the relief her body demanded.

* * *

The security guy gave it away.

The answer to her biggest problem.

To think he just threw it out there, in a seconds-long phone conversation. A common colloquialism that once upon a time may have held some credibility, _"oh well, must be gremlins,"_ he said.

 _Gremlins._

It was just before dawn and Tamsin was wandering through a forest preserve looking for the tell-tale signs of gremlin habitation. She didn't have any personal experience to rely upon, just what she'd read as a child and a few stories told to her by friends and family. Herja once told her that a crafty gremlin succeeded in briefly stealing away the Rhinegold.

That much was consistent in stories about gremlins; they were not unlike crows or magpies or ravens in that they were clever and curious and had a penchant for sparkly things. So, before leaving her apartment Tamsin pocketed a few items she wouldn't mind loosing in trade for services exchanged. She had a few pieces of mostly worthless but garish jewelry, a broken pocket watch she grabbed after a bar fight and a handful of assorted coins leftover from traveling abroad.

After hours of fruitless searching she finally came across a large old maple with a huge knot - a perfect candidate. She got down on her knees and called into the gnarled gash: "Hello? Hello? Anyone home?"

She waited, straining her ears for the faintest indication of movement. At one point she thought she heard whispering, but then convinced herself it must have been crickets.

When she got up to leave a tiny voice called from behind her, _"Oi, wot the 'ell yew want?"_

Tamsin spun around. The tiny grey imp was rubbing its eyes.

 _"Do you even know wot time it is?"_ He said sharply.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea roight. So wot then," his nostrils flaring.

"I need help. If you're looking for work."

 _"If ah was lookin fuh work ah'd come yellin' your tree wouldn' ah?"_

Tamsin was stunned into silence, staring at the gremlin's weird little face. Grey and wrinkly and thoroughly bald, like a little old man with pointy ears and cat eyes. And he spoke as if he had a mouth full of marbles.

"You tryin t' catch flies wiv your mouf 'angin open like 'at?"

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase things. I need help, and I've heard that gremlins happen to be experts at what I need done, so I'd like to hire you, if possible."

" _Oh rilly?"_ He cackled, "wot sorta expah-tise ah we talkin bout?"

"I need someone to shutdown an electrical substation."

 _"Wooooh!"_ He squawked.

"I have this to offer," Tamsin dug into her pockets and displayed her pile of treasure.

The gremlin frowned discerningly, his wide yellowish eyes roving over the shiny bits of metal. Tamsin could see the greed churning in his whole expression, his lips practically damp with lust.

When his gluttony subsided, the gremlin leaned back into the knot in his tree and spoke plainly.

"Well, you got some fine lookin' treasure, but a' course ah'll need a look-see at this powah sub-whatevah."

"Sure. If you're ready now I can take you there. It's a short drive."

He looked over the detective one last time as if debating her trustworthiness. He furrowed his wrinkly brow and grumbled one last time, then yelled into the space beneath him.

 _"Cholly, Doylah, git up 'ere, we're going fawh a drive."_


	12. About Time

_Viewership has dropped off so I probably won't be investing much more time into this endeavor. Sorry folks. Thanks for your support as always._

/

Tamsin led the trio of gremlins back to her truck.

Before she could even open the door for them — they scurried off somewhere beneath the vehicle and one by one emerged inside. They sat thigh to thigh on the passenger seat, giddy with excitement. Tamsin awkwardly pulled the seatbelt across the three of them - which was met with some disapproval. She suggested if they didn't like her rules they could ride in the glove compartment. Oddly enough, this wasn't a meaningful threat.

The detective drove in silence for a time, one eye glued to the road, the other keeping track of the power lines off in the distance. When the lines disappeared from view she pulled over and parked, noting that they were probably less than half a mile from the compound. She pulled out her phone and pinned her current coordinates on the map.

 _"Izzat an iphone?"_

"Blackberry."

 _"Hmmph,"_ the gremlin replied dismissively.

Tamsin unbuckled her cohorts and they quickly scampered beneath the seat. When Tamsin hopped out of the truck she found them waiting for her outside.

"It's got to be somewhere out that way," she said vaguely with a sweep of her hand. The area surrounding the compound was heavily forested, their current location less so. But she could see the nearest high voltage transmission lines — which would invariably lead them to the substation.

"Come on, this way, _uh_ — I just realized I don't know your names."

 _"I'm Charlie,"_ said one.

 _"I'm Doyler,"_ said another.

"And you are?" Tamsin asked of the first gremlin, the gruff, gravelly-voiced one she spoke to back at their tree.

 _"Susan."_

Tamsin swallowed hard, "Okay then… gang, let's go."

Finding the substation wasn't difficult at all — just a bit of a hike. Her companions, despite being rabbit-sized at best, seemed to have inexhaustible energy. When they came upon the fenced in area with it's danger signs and warnings, the gremlins were eager to get to work.

"No, _wait wait wait_ — not yet!" Tamsin blurted, "This is just.. _reconnaissance._ "

The little grey beasts stopped in their tracks, puzzled.

 _"Roight, roight, we get excited is all,"_ Susan was scratching the back of her head.

"So.. do you think you can… disable this substation?"

Susan massaged her chin, "Ah do indeed. Nah question to you is do you wan' it completely destroyt or pah-shally annihilated?"

"I need it down for a couple of hours.."

Susan slapped Doyler's arm and he promptly pulled out a tiny notebook from his breast pocket. He started taking notes.

"Is there'a specific time yew had in mind?"

"I'll need to get back to you on that. Probably sometime next week."

"We have plans on _tewsday_ an' are outta office _frahday mornin'_."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"How will we contact chew?"

"I'll come by your tree tomorrow and give you a cell phone."

 _"An' iPhone?"_ Charlie asked.

"Probably not."

 _"Balls."_

"Aww-roight, seems like we have reached an agreemint. _One las' thing_ — we'd like 50 puh-cent up front. _A lil' sumthin' t' remember you bah,_ " Susan smiled wide, her tiny little teeth glistening. The hairs on Tamsin's neck stood upright.

"I'll give you the watch now, the rest later."

Susan's eyes grew focused and stern, and Tamsin could see her little tongue darting around inside her mouth.

 _"Awroight, give it 'ere."_

Tamsin dug into her pocket and fished out the old watch. The glass face had a crack like a crow's foot, and it hadn't worked a day since she stole it. It was probably silver, though, and possibly of some value — but not to her. She handed it to Susan.

Anxious little fingers took hold of the timepiece, and expertly popped it open. The cooing gremlins didn't seem to care about the cracked glass or the broken mechanism; they ooh'd and ahh'd and ran their sleeves briskly over the silver, restoring some of it's shine. Tamsin stood by quietly and watched, dumfounded.

The detective felt a buzz in her jacket pocket and looked at her phone. It was her alarm.

"I need to get going. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

* * *

Lauren had butterflies in her stomach. She was eager to see Tamsin.

Walking down the long hallway that led to her lab, Lauren realized she was probably still glowing from last night. Her fantasized exchange with Tamsin was still bright in her memory, as was the fiercely sharp pleasure that came along with it. How would she look Tamsin in the eye from now on without smiling like a cat that stole a canary?

When she rounded the last corner she realized that her anticipation had been building the whole time, possibly the whole morning, each minute that passed brought them nearer and nearer like magnets tugging at each other. Seeing the detective waiting for her — leaning against the wall in her usual cavalier way — Lauren felt weak in the knees. She steadied her breath and tried to compose herself. A light blush blossomed across her face.

The doctor couldn't help but notice that Tamsin was dressed differently today. The skinny jeans and snuggly-fitting pastel-colored top were replaced with black military style cargo pants and a tank top. The matching uniform shirt was slung over one shoulder, very _laissez-faire._ Lauren placed her palm to her forehead — convinced for a moment she might indeed faint.

 _"Good morning detective,"_ she smiled, a faint quiver in her voice.

"Yeah, good morning," Tamsin wearily responded.

When they entered the lab Tamsin flung herself into a chair, her limbs collapsing. Lauren wrenched her coffee from its cardboard tray and asked if she was alright.

 _"Do you need me to examine you?"_ The doctor deliberately baited her.

"Nah, I'm just tired. Been up since, I dunno, _three_..?" She said hazily. Lauren was disappointed her little joke sailed over the detective's head.

"Gremlin hunting, I assume? How'd that go?"

When Tamsin had explained her plan to hire some gremlins Lauren was more than a bit skeptical. After all, it seemed like too great a task to trust to creatures notorious for being so easily distracted. Plus, she'd never actually seen one in all her years of Fae research — they were supposedly somewhat rare these days.

"Pretty well," she sighed heavily, "I hired a group of three. So we just need to set a date."

 _"I'd like that."_

A second or two passed before Lauren realized her fumble. She watched as Tamsin's gaze slowly rolled upwards to meet hers, "I'd like to get out of here," she specified.

Tamsin chuckled. _"I must be tired,"_ the detective said, "I'm hearing things."

Lauren paused and considered her options. She watched as Tamsin folded her arms across her chest and settled into her chair. She was obviously hoping to catch up on sleep, and as sympathetic as Lauren was, she felt compelled by a strange sense of urgency.

 _"Tamsin.."_ she began, delicately, "I was hoping I could talk to you about yesterday."

"Hmm? Oh. _Crap_. Look, I already know I was out of line, you don't need to rub my nose in it. Message received, loud and clear."

Lauren backed up a few steps and sat on the edge of the table. She wasn't sure how to proceed.

"It's not as simple as that."

Tamsin's expression transformed from utter exhaustion to alert curiosity in the span of a few seconds.

"I can't tell you how many hours I've spent puzzling over what it means, from a psychological standpoint, what my motivations and desires are and why I feel the way I feel — on one hand I'm disturbed that I should be attracted to my ex-lover's ex-lover. On the other hand — I don't care who you were before I started working with you.

"And I can't deny that you're right, a distraction could do me some good," This last bit came in a different, hushed tone — as if it was harder to say out loud. Tamsin rose to her feet and wordlessly moved towards the doctor. Lauren's heart skipped a beat when Tamsin's hands made contact with her knees, parting them.

 _"Oh boy,"_ the doctor exhaled nervously.

Tamsin pushed a lock of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," the detective insisted. She rested her forehead against Lauren's and with the likelihood of a kiss hanging in the air, kept this minimal distance until it was no longer bearable. For either of them.

When Tamsin's mouth first made contact with her own — Lauren's scientific brain sifted through its library of similar experiences, and to her it felt something like sticking a fork into an electrical outlet. The sensation was sharp and sudden and — _electrical._ She felt it race through every vein, every capillary, every nerve and every cell. Each particle of her being was buzzing with excitement. When Tamsin finally pulled away her breath was ragged, and Lauren understood the feeling was wonderfully mutual.


	13. Tomorrow And Tomorrow

_Thanks for all the reviews and promises of cookies. And thanks for pointing out to me this is a busy time of year for some people. I was inspired and wrote this during lunch - thanks and enjoy._

* * *

The two women weren't sure what to do with themselves, succumbing to frequent and furious make-out sessions punctuated by a rabid insistence they take things slowly.

Lauren was trying to stay focused on her work but was far more interested in the pacing, restless detective. Tamsin's lust was unmistakable as she circled Lauren like a caged tiger.

"I really - _I need to get this ready for you._ You see the Morrigan tomorrow, don't you? I actually have some progress for you to..."

Tamsin's lips and teeth gently grazed across the back of her neck while her hands tugged at Lauren's lab coat, successfully pulling it down off one shoulder.

 _"_ _Don't care,"_ Tamsin mumbled into Lauren's flesh.

" _Nnnn_ ...you should care, _ahh_... it'll help keep us both alive.." Lauren was startled by how eagerly her body was reacting, her muscles contracting and sending jittery waves of pleasure radiating from her core.

She could feel her focus dangling like a loose thread hanging from a sweater - Tamsin was tugging at it, over and over and she could feel her inhibitions unraveling. The detective's hands were fierce explorers, constantly expanding their known territory, ignoring established boundaries all for the thrill of discovery.

Lauren attempted to turn around to face her paramour, but Tamsin resisted. Her strong arms immediately tightened against her, holding the doctor close. Lauren surrendered herself to the detective's warm mouth and inquisitive hands.

Whatever worrisome thoughts the doctor may have previously entertained were thrown to the wind. Right or wrong, the feeling was good, and it had been a long time since she'd felt anything so marvelous.

Best of all, Tamsin seemed to intuitively understand what she needed; without the need for words she knew the doctor needed a gentle push here and there, a little affirmation. Lauren was secretly grateful.

Lauren's concentration had all but evaporated until she became aware of Tamsin untucking her shirt - a determined fist was gently pulling the fabric from her jeans. The doctor's heartbeat leapt at the sudden sensation of having one less layer separating their skin. Again she tried to turn around and again Tamsin prevented her.

She was already breathing hard while the detective nibbled at her earlobe - but she teetered on the verge of madness when Tamsin's hand slowly dipped into the waistband of her pants.

The Valkyrie was slow and methodical, making it difficult for Lauren to decide whether she wanted to stop or proceed. Every time Lauren thought they should stop Tamsin instinctively halted, and just as Lauren adjusted to the new height of pleasure, Tamsin would take things another step further.

Lauren's senses were going haywire; she tried to reach out with the tendrils of her mind to determine exactly what depths Tamsin's fingers had plumbed - _\- is she inside my underwear? Oh god she's inside my underwear~~_ Just as Lauren was struggling to determine where the invisible line of her resolve was drawn, Tamsin's other hand reached up under her shirt and cupped her breast.

Lauren trembled in Tamsin's arms.

 _"_ _Is this okay?"_ The Valkyrie whispered.

 _"_ _Oh god yes,"_ Lauren's voice cracked. Lauren considered her answer after she gave it - it was almost as if her body had responded on her behalf. Intellectual Lauren, Pragmatic Lauren - had no say in this matter. The body wants what the body wants.

Tamsin deftly popped the button of Lauren's jeans and slowly unzipped them. The detective was taking her time. It was delicious torture.

That first moment of contact was something Lauren would not soon forget. Her entire body had been anticipating it, clamoring for it - and when the moment finally arrived - it was still a complete shock. Time stopped in its tracks and their surroundings vanished; they were somewhere else entirely, the two of them, someplace cozy and hidden and draped in the shadows of dusk or just before dawn.

 _"_ _You're close, I can feel it,"_ the detective said in a soft voice.

Lauren replied in the affirmative, the pitch of her voice notably higher.

She was struggling to think of something she could compare Tamsin's effortless mastery to; it was almost like magic, the way the detective was drawing an endless stream of pleasure from her body. Each stroke, each caress - lured Lauren's long repressed desires out of hiding. She'd lost all sense of herself, she was drowning in the exquisite agony that precedes orgasm.

The convulsions started, and in a panic Lauren grabbed Tamsin's hands.

 _"_ _Don't worry, I've got you, I've got you,"_ the detective whispered reassuringly.

Lauren's thighs began to shake uncontrollably, and she bucked once or twice but Tamsin's hold on her never faltered. Her legs were weak and her knees had turned to mush but the Valkyrie kept her safe and steady until the stream of tiny earthquakes within settled.

Lauren's head dropped onto Tamsin's shoulder as she gasped for air. The Valkyrie slowly withdrew her hands, wrapping them around the doctor's slim waist. They stayed in this embrace until Lauren had fully recovered, at which point the doctor turned around and kissed the detective with clear and deliberate force.

 _"_ _That was ~~ wonderful,"_ She thought but didn't say. Lauren wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's neck and clung to her, her heart still pounding.

* * *

The rest of their day wasn't very productive. The detective had managed to allow Lauren just enough independence to print out some logs and scans for her weekly report. It was the barest minimum in terms of evidence indicating a cure was a genuine possibility. Lauren had hoped to deliver something more substantial, but clearly plans had changed.

The two women whiled away the day thoroughly intertwined - kissing, laughing, exploring.

"So Lewis, is it still weird?"

Lauren bowed her head and smiled a crooked smile, "It's significantly less weird."

"I'll tell you what's weird - there are like no comfortable horizontal surfaces in here."

"The gurney?"

"I said comfortable. The gurney is like ...half a twin mattress. I need my space!" Tamsin exclaimed, jokingly throwing her hands in the air.

Lauren chuckled, "I think if I submitted a request for a king sized mattress Evony would figure out something is up."

"Yeah she's a regular Sherlock Holmes, that one."

The doctor chuckled, then added, "Speaking of mattresses - I am going to sleep _very_ well tonight."

Said with a wink and a smile it was meant to be a compliment of sorts, implying that their love-making had completely satisfied and exhausted her. But it was here that Tamsin felt the first real pangs of what might possibly lie ahead.

Like Lauren, she too had questioned her motivations and desires, never fully comprehending what was at the heart of her attraction. Was she subconsciously seeking revenge against Bo? Or was she trying to recapture a bit of closeness to Bo via her former lover? These thoughts plagued Tamsin and she privately hoped she wasn't capable of such ugliness.

Tamsin knew at the end of the day they'd have no choice but to go their separate ways. Tomorrow she'd face Evony's firing squad and assuming she'd survive all that - she'd still need to endure the remainder of the weekend, wondering and worrying if Lauren was still okay with what they'd done.

"What's wrong, Tamsin?" There was no mistaking the sudden change in the detective's expression, or her sudden ghostly complexion.

"I want us to be okay. _Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that._ I want us to be okay and not have to worry that we're just doing this to get at something else we really want. I want this to be something just between us because we both want it."

Lauren was puzzled by what Tamsin meant. She cradled the detective's hands in her own, offering comfort, but she was unsure of the precise meaning of her words. Was she suggesting Lauren had only been intimate with her to ensure her help in escaping? Was she acknowledging that her own trustworthiness was questionable? Lauren considered that perhaps she meant all of these things, and was merely afraid of being used and discarded, again.

She wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm not being _clingy,_ Lewis. It's just that I know after we leave here we're gonna have the whole weekend to find reasons to be suspicious of each other."

"Ah," Lauren nodded.

"So let's not do that, okay?"


	14. Tension

Tamsin ripped open the packaging for the burner phone. She popped the charger into her cigarette lighter and plugged the other end of the cord into the phone. A little light appeared - a sign of life.

She sorted through the mess of cardboard and plastic, located the SIM card and inserted it. She turned the device on, selected the call option and held it to her ear: a dial-tone. _Perfect._ She texted her own phone, and when the message appeared she responded. All was set.

The detective frantically drove to the forest preserve where the gremlins lived. With focused determination she marched to their tree. Anxious, she called into the knothole: _"Susan? Charlie? Doyler?"_

Sweat blossomed at her brow.

She heard distant whispers and the scurrying of little bodies. After a moment Susan appeared.

"Mawnin'," she said, rubbing her yellow eyes.

"Here's the phone," she handed it over, "My number is already in there. Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Do ah look like sum kinda country bumpkin to ya? 'Course ah do," her little hands snatched the phone away and tucked it somewhere beneath her.

"So 'av yew set a date then?"

"Not yet," Tamsin said nervously.

 _"Awroight,"_ Susan sighed, "tick-tock."

"I've got to go, I'm in a hurry. I need to be somewhere," she stammered through her hasty departure.

"Yew feelin' awroight? Ya lookin' a lil' peely-wally."

"I don't even know what the fuck that means."

 _"Toodle-loo_ , then. Always lovely chattin'," Susan said with a hoarse laugh.

Tamsin felt a bead of sweat race down the side of her face as she jogged through the woods back to her truck.

Evony's office had called with a last minute scheduling change, moving up their usual meeting time. The detective felt caught off guard and unprepared. Why would Evony change their meeting time? _Did she know something? Did she know?_

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and immediately dropped them. _FUCK FUCK FUCK._ Once inside the truck her hands were shaking so badly she could barely turn the ignition. Tamsin rested her head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths.

It came as no surprise she hit traffic on her way downtown. It was the tail end of rush hour, but it was drizzling outside and people tend to forget how to drive at the first hint of moisture.

The detective looked at the clock on her stereo - she wasn't late yet but it was going to be a photo finish. She swept her brow with her palm and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked haggard, and worse - _she looked guilty._

* * *

Lauren woke late, even for a Saturday. Then again, she went to bed late; exhausted as she was, she was too nervous and excited to sleep. At times - the events of the previous day seemed dream-like and utterly surreal. _Was she delirious? Was her imagination getting the best of her? Maybe it was dark magic?_ No, it was real, it was all real - _it really happened._

She wrapped her robe around her even tighter, a poor substitute for the valkyrie's arms.

Lauren put on the kettle and searched for a tea bag while she waited for it to boil. She found if she reached out with her mind - she could practically still feel Tamsin behind her, her hot breath in her hair...

There were other sensations that came with the memory of the day before; in a moment of unsteadiness, Lauren placed both hands on her kitchen counter. It was easy for her to imagine Tamsin reaching inside her robe...

Thank god for the kettle whistle, the last lingering voice of sanity in Lauren's lonely life.

The doctor took a seat on her sofa. She thought about how she and Tamsin were practically glued to each other until it was time to leave. And once they left, they walked shoulder to shoulder savoring each other's company. At one point, just before handing Lauren over to the armed guard that would escort her back to her apartment, Tamsin slyly touched Lauren's fingers. It wasn't anything anyone else would possibly notice, but there was no mistaking the intent. It was such a little thing - but it meant so much.

If Tamsin was misleading her - she was doing an amazing job.

* * *

Tamsin parked illegally and ran towards the Morrigan's building. The light drizzle had turned into a steady rain, which is what caused the detective to shout a series of expletives once she realized she'd left Lauren's report in the truck. It was not a pretty sight - several commuters took her for a rampaging maniac.

Once she retrieved the folder and ran back to the lobby - she was soaked to the bone. She was also fit to be tied; anxiety and suspicion had whipped her into a frenzy, and she was in no mood to run the gauntlet of Evony's security.

She was able to comply with the first security check fairly easily, at least until her bag went through the x-Ray. _Why was she carrying foreign currency and garish jewelry?_

The detective snapped. She grabbed her jacket and bag from the conveyer belt and announced to the security team that _"You mall cops can all go fuck yourselves, I don't have time for this shit."_ She stormed off in the direction of the elevators, which is where she was confronted.

Two stormtroopers walked up to her, blocking her path.

 _"Oh hi!"_ She chirped just before sucker-punching one of them. She blocked the other and threw him over her shoulder to the ground.

When she looked up she could see a small horde were aiming their mp5's at her. She was in the midst of going full warrior mode when someone jabbed a stun baton into one kidney.

* * *

When she regained consciousness she found herself face down on the carpeting of Evony's office. Her wrists and ankles were zip-tied. She heard a door open behind her, and a few seconds later a pair of army boots dropped her bag and coat and file folder on the table.

"Should I cut her loose ma'am?"

"Noooo..."

Tamsin could hear the Morrigan but couldn't see her.

"You ran her and her filthy things through detox?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then why don't you just place her in this chair right here."

Tamsin heard the ruffling of heavy clothes and suddenly a gloved hand scooped her up by the elbow, dragging her to the seat before Evony's desk.

The detective glared at the Morrigan.

"Thank you lieutenant, you can wait outside."

When her hired goon exited the room the Morrigan walked over to the lounge area and stared at the contents spilled out on the table. Tamsin watched her, woozily.

"You have terrible taste in jewelry, by the way.

"So what was the issue, Tammy, you just couldn't wait to see me?"

"Your security is bullshit."

"Oh, I would say my security is most definitely _not_ bullshit, _hmm?_ Take a good look at yourself."

"I just got sick of it, that's all, it's a hassle I didn't feel like dealing with."

Evony picked up the file folder and looked inside. It was partially soaked - the rain had caused the ink to bleed into illegible clouds.

"I take it this used to be something?" She sauntered back to her desk and flung the limp folder down in front of the detective.

"Your girlfriend went through all the trouble of printing out pretty pictures and graphs for me and you let them get ruined."

 _Oh my god she knows_

"So why don't you tell me what this means?"

 _Does she know? Is she just fucking with me?_

"How the hell should I know? It's science-stuff. It was good news though, I can tell you that."

"Oh really? Do you and the doctor talk much about her work?"

The question made Tamsin uneasy. Not every question was a trick question, but one could never tell with Evony - it was good policy to be perpetually suspicious.

"Sort of. When she gets excited about something she'll sort of..." Tamsin had to remind herself to watch her words, "...get kind of spazzy, and blurt out all this chemistry stuff like I know what she's talking about."

The Morrigan's stare was cold and unflinching. And then, without warning, she violently slammed her palms on her desk and shrieked, "WHAT WAS IN THIS REPORT."

Tamsin was visibly rattled. She stammered through random bits of information, anything she could recall..

"Something about proteins, proteins shaking hands with other proteins or amino acids or something I DON'T KNOW I only know that whatever happened it was a good thing and like the first positive result she's had so far.."

The Morrigan sat down and patted her curls.

"I'm pretty cold and wet. You know it's hard to tell if it's just from rain. I may have pissed myself when your guys tazed me."

Evony rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You've heard of Hecuba prison, I'm sure."

The detective braced herself for the latest round of threats.

"Actually you might like it, since you've grown used to sharing tight spaces with bad girls, hmm?

 _She knows._

" _I digress_. Have you heard of the men's prison? Aegaeon? I hear they're in need of a new doctor. Seems they keep getting killed. _Well,"_ she chuckled, _"_. _.brutalized and then killed._ Anyway I was thinking..."

Tamsin could feel the Morrigan's eyes on her, carefully observing her and waiting for any sort of reaction.

"...I was thinking that instead of killing your new best friend myself, I'd have her transferred to a cozy little position taking care of our most violent and predatory Fae brethren. What do you think?"

The detective felt the urge to vomit. She fought her impulse to scream and curse, stifling the muscles in her face that were contorting from pure rage.

 _The Morrigan is fishing,_ she told herself. _She's shopping for a reaction. She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything. She's testing me._

"I think she'd probably love it. You know how much she likes helping people."

Evony frowned, deepening the lines in her face. "Excellent; in that case I'll be sure to let her know it was your suggestion. LIEUTENANT WE'RE DONE HERE."

The door flung open and the giant ape in body armor grabbed hold of Tamsin from under her armpit. She felt the sting of the nylon zip-tie as the strain of her full weight made it dig into the thin flesh of her wrists. The valkyrie clenched her teeth - determined to not show any pain or discomfort.

The detective was passed along this way, bound like a christmas ham, until she was dropped street-side. Her chest landed squarely in a rain puddle, re-saturating clothes that were just barely dry. Another goon apathetically dumped her personal belongings as goon number one snipped the zip-ties that held her.

 _"That's right you better run!"_ she shouted to their backsides. She rose up onto her knees and gathered her things from the pavement. The file folder was splayed wide, and she watched as the rain gobbled up the few discernible words and images that remained.

 _"Fucking hell."_


	15. Torment

The detective woke abruptly from a fitful sleep. She sprung bolt-upright, gasping, bringing a fist to her chest. Tamsin bent her knees up to meet her chin, encircling herself with her own arms, gently rocking back and forth.

After a moment she moved to the edge of her mattress, snatching the shot glass from her bedside table. Her nerves were raw and buzzing like frayed electrical wires. Unsteady hands hastily poured a shot of vodka. Sleep, restful sleep, seemed impossible - an unrelenting sense of doom was nagging her, nipping at her heels, chasing her through the dark hoary forests of dreamland like hounds pursuing a fox. The best she could hope for was to pass out from either exhaustion or booze or perhaps a special cocktail of the two.

Since she was awake - _yet again_ \- her mind started up right where it left off: How much does the Morrigan know, and what should she do about it.

Her gut instinct was to get to Lauren. _Run, drive, race, swim_ \- whatever it took, get to Lauren and _RUN_. Run for the hills. The urge was fierce. The only thing stopping her was the knowledge that racing to the human doctor would positively cement any suspicions the Morrigan _might_ have.

That, and Lauren was on lockdown. There was no way to get to her. No way that didn't involve explosions and mass murder.

 _Not that she was opposed to that._

The detective thought about other ways to reach out to the doctor. Phone calls or texts were too risky; Tamsin had to assume Lauren's phone and apartment were both tapped. It seemed highly unlikely Evony would leave anything to chance, particularly the easiest and most obvious means of communication.

 _Morse code? Smoke signals? Semaphore?_ Tamsin's mind wandered briefly and she daydreamed about tossing pebbles at Lauren's window. This was followed by an unexpected fluttering deep in her chest, similar to what one feels when riding in an elevator.

Mixed in with her desperation - and very likely compounding it - were her flashbacks of yesterday. The taste of Lauren, her smell - the way her body trembled. The valkyrie was tormented by her longing. Monday morning seemed light years away, and the distance bridging now and then felt insurmountable. It made Tamsin question her ability to protect the doctor. Even if she could bust the doctor out of the compound - where would they run to? She felt utterly useless.

Tamsin had experienced this feeling before - this suffocating helplessness - it seemed like a lifetime ago.

 _And it was._

She downed a second shot and then a third, corking the bottle before dropping it on the pillow next to hers for easy access.

As Tamsin settled in to bed for - _what was it now?_ The third or fourth time - she delicately perused her thoughts surrounding the persistent nightmares.

Most dreams she could dismiss easily once awake; she could attribute them to stress or anxiety. But there was one dream in particular, a recurring one, that had followed her for centuries - probably because it wasn't conjured by her subconscious so much as it was snatched directly from memory. It sat in her mind like a stone monument, worn and weathered by time but no less unyielding. It was a milestone for the valkyrie ― it was her first real tragedy.

 _You never forget your first._

Few things shape a person like pain. Odin always used to say suffering builds character ― something Tamsin accepted in her youth without question or criticism. Little did she know that there would come a time when she would find herself beseeching gods and demons alike, exclaiming she had enough character to last several lifetimes.

She forgets the century. Or the exact country. It was one of those small, european countries that sat on the border of much larger nations, occasionally claimed by one or the other during wartime. War is what first brought her there; she had been gathering the souls of the brave when she came upon a young boy, no older than twelve. He hadn't yet passed despite his wounds. Fear of the beyond made him cling to life; in that regard he was no different from men twice his age. Tamsin knelt on one knee down by his side and tried to reassure him. _"Let go, little one, be brave. Valhalla awaits you."_

"Stay with me," he rasped through chapped and bloody lips.

Valkyries did not accept such requests, but Tamsin did, this once, _what was the harm?_ No sooner did she agree that she saw his tiny body relax with gratitude, and then go limp.

Tragic as this event was, it is not the one that currently tormented her in her sleep. But it was the beginning of things, it is what set a larger tragedy in motion. For it was here, amidst the death and destruction of that battlefield that she was observed by the wounded, her magnificent wings outstretched, guiding the boy's soul to his eternal reward. After the battle was won, barely-breathing men whispered to all those who'd listen that there was an Angel on the battlefield that day.

The story of that Angel evolved quickly over a rather brief period time, and all sorts of unrelated acts were attributed to her appearance. Tamsin was both intrigued and amused by this, and as she was already somewhat disgruntled with her lot as a Valkyrie, she decided to reveal herself to humankind. She presented herself as a priestess of sorts, a devotee of the old gods and their ways. It was a controversial career choice, but there were still many believers in dark magics and the old ways.

As fate would have it, the boy slain on the battlefield was the only son of the royal groundskeeper; he had stolen a helmet, mail and sword from the armory, and with a level of delusion typically reserved for those either very dumb or very much in love, he marched off with the Duke's army determined to return a battle-tested hero.

In time Tamsin had convinced those who required convincing that she and the Angel of Mercy were one in the same, though she insisted the rumors that preceded her were the conjurings of delirious minds broken by the horrors of war. She soon found herself summoned to appear before the Duke himself: _"I am an ordinary woman as you can clearly see,"_ she explained straight-faced to a court full of men just smart enough to know to be wary. There was nothing ordinary about the tall, flawless blonde with skin like freshly poured cream.

She was appointed to the court as a Holy Advisor, an assignment that ruffled the feathers of those who felt the old gods held no dominion over state affairs.

Perhaps this alone would have been her undoing in time. Perhaps an envious bishop would have served her poisoned wine to eradicate any influence she might have wielded. But Fortuna spun her wheel and wove a different path entirely.

Exiting the Duke's castle that bright midsummer morning - Tamsin was awestruck by the robust and sprawling gardens. She remembered the boy she brought to Valhalla and on a whim decided to seek out his father. She walked along row after row of chest-high rose bushes, until she very suddenly stumbled upon a woman far too overdressed to be fussing over soil and seeds.

The startled woman quickly turned around. Face to face, Tamsin couldn't miss the slender crown that rested on her brow. The auburn haired woman looked over Tamsin's tarnished, dinged and dented armor: "Pardon me, ser knight."

The Valkyrie was too overcome to speak.

The duchess giggled politely.

"You have business with my husband?"

"Yes - I have just come from court."

"Oh!"

"He has appointed me to the position of Holy Advisor.."

"Are you a priest?" She looked confused.

Tamsin contemplated the question. _Was she a priest?_ She thought maybe that with the armor and her hair tucked under her leather cap she might possibly resemble a young and brutally handsome man.

 _"I am not a priest.."_

"That is a relief, I do find the pious troublesome."

Tamsin smiled unwillingly and the duchess beamed back at her in turn. Suddenly her gambeson felt like a sauna, and her heart was pounding like a hundred Arabian hoses thundering over the plains.

In the centuries that followed the Valkyrie would replay this first meeting a thousand times in her mind, wondering how she would change it if she could - or if it would be better to have it purged from memory altogether. It was here she felt the familiar danger of wandering into an emotional minefield, and so she swiftly grabbed her bedmate, popped its cork with her thumb and took a long, determined swig.


	16. Old Ghosts

Sleep-deprived, Tamsin dragged herself through a fragmented and surreal Sunday. She comforted herself with the reminder that only one more night separated her from seeing Lauren again.

One more night of nightmares.

She wondered what the purpose of such tortured dreams was - was it her guilt? Were the spirits of the long-deceased reaching out to her? If so, what did they want? What could they possibly ask of her now, what hadn't she already done or sacrificed?

She slammed her shot glass down on the table, shouting out what started as a command, "Sons of Hypnos..!" and then nothing.

Tamsin knew to be careful what to wish for when it came to the gods.

It dawned on her then that maybe her nightmares persisted because there was never any closure, and that perhaps her future was the solution to resolving her past. If she could somehow save the human doctor ― maybe it would be enough to make amends with the old ghosts woven into her history.

Her name was Edelinne.

Tamsin's lips formed the shape of the word without saying it out loud. It was a word, a name, a prayer; It was a word with power. She kept it locked away but carried it with her always. The weight of it bent and shaped her, and all the while she struggled to keep it hidden.

* * *

After that first meeting in the garden, any good sense Tamsin may have had was flung to the wind. It took her some time to acknowledge the fact she was infatuated - even as she secretly stalked the duchess through the royal gardens she somehow managed to convince herself it was merely curiosity that drove her.

Sigrun confronted her once: "You're spending an awful amount of time in that piss-hole, Tamsin. There's no shortage of wars, you know."

"I'm not quite finished there yet."

Tamsin recalled the way Sigrun's face curdled with contempt, " _You think me so foolish?_ You're not even interesting enough for me to pay attention to, and even I see what's going on. _Do you think no one else has noticed?_ "

Chills ran up the valkyrie's spine.

But Tamsin couldn't stop herself. She saw the danger in what she was doing but chose to ignore it. It seemed no punishment could outweigh the rewards of a few moments shared with Edelinne.

" _Ser knight?_ You need not hide yourself. Why not keep me company?"

Tamsin scowled from her failed attempt at stealth, but nonetheless revealed herself at the duchess' command.

" _There you are._ Such a pleasant sight to finally behold," she covered her mouth as she chuckled.

 _"Milady,"_ Tamsin was smitten.

"Perhaps instead of skulking about you should just join me on my morning walks? I may not know much about religion or war, but I can certainly educate you on all things that blossom and bloom. Flowers are such wonderful things, they seem quite delicate - and yet they are so very resilient. They conceal their greatest treasures until the perfect time and then - _for the cautious observer who has waited ever so patiently ― they unfurl._."

" _That_ …that would be.."

"Wonderful. I presume you know what time tomorrow?"

"Milady, I do apologize if my behavior seems strange, I didn't mean to upset you in any way..?"

"What makes you think I am upset, good ser? Perhaps I ought not have laughed at you. If it's any consolation you should know - before you came, it was not my routine to walk the gardens every day. It was only after I spied you looking for something ― _or someone_ ," she pointed to the southeast tower. Tamsin assumed the tower must be her personal quarters ― it was the perfect vantage point.

Edelinne smiled before momentarily taking hold of Tamsin's gloved hand. Time stood still just then; it was beautifully clear that the kinship they felt was indeed mutual. Tamsin struggled to find the words to confess that she was not who the duchess thought she was, she was not a man ― and yet, the valkyrie couldn't bear the thought of jeopardizing their walk in the garden tomorrow. Edelinne released Tamsin's hand and started to walk away.

 _"Tomorrow,"_ the duchess called over her shoulder.

Thus began a month of rendezvous amidst the roses. The pair walked and talked and shared the details of their lives. The duchess divulged she was from a neighboring providence and was married to the duke as part of trade agreement. Her hand in marriage meant decreased taxes and access to royal trade routes. Tamsin was aghast to hear of such treachery.

"I hardly entered into this arrangement blindly, since I was a child I was groomed for this very thing."

"Yes, but ― surely you do not love him? You would not choose him, if you were to choose for yourself?"

Edelinne bowed her head, "There are worse husbands to be had, I'm sure, _though I can't imagine.._ "

Tamsin dove in front of her, "Does he treat you poorly? Is he cruel to you?"

"That would depend on how you define cruel. He nary speaks to me directly, a command or comment here or there but nothing that could ever be construed as conversation. _I am starved of conversation, ser knight._ We don't even share a bed as husband and wife ― I am told he values his privacy. Instead, he comes to me when his mood dictates, my mood is... _irrelevant._ "

Tamsin started to broil, "If he ever harms you in any way - you need only say the word. _He'll suffer for it._ "

Edelinne smiled warmly and cupped Tamsin's hands, "My brave knight. _My hero._ "

These simple words, silly as they were ― set the valkyrie's heart on fire.

* * *

One morning in mid-July Tamsin waited in the garden, vibrating with anticipation just as she always had. The anticipation was maddeningly delicious.

An hour or so had gone by, and Tamsin was growing despondent. Her heart may have had wings, but it couldn't keep itself aloft all on its own. Finally, a servant from the castle arrived. She spoke with a peculiar accent, _"Is it you, are you waiting for the duchess?"_

"I am. _Who are you?_ "

"I am her mistress. She has asked me to give you a message," the woman immediately grew uncomfortable, "Milady requests that you join her in her private chambers. _Tonight._ "

Tamsin looked up towards the tower. After a brief pause the woman added, "Surely you know this is inappropriate, but I have my orders. I request that you employ every precaution. _You simply must, ser._ "

It would have been wise to ignore the duchess' request ― Tamsin could have put a stop to things before everything went so horribly wrong. Indeed, she spent the remainder of the day contemplating the possibilities, weighing the pure exhilaration she felt against an equal amount of dread. She could sense doom lurking on the horizon but again ― chose not to see it.

She had the castle blacksmith buff and shine her armor after he hammered out the many dents and gouges. Her gambeson and smock were freshly laundered and her leathers newly waxed. Tamsin bathed that afternoon in water perfumed with lilac flowers and mint. Dressed and polished, she looked every bit the royal knight, and strode through the winding castle hallways beaming with pride.

As nighttime approached she watched the castle guards from a distance, observing their rotation. She moved silently within the deep shadows draping the main court, extinguishing a candle or two along her way.

She watched. She waited. And when the opportunity presented itself she pounced like a cat, springing from one doorway to the next. She snaked her way up the winding staircase that led to the duchess' tower and once there, tossed a pebble to distract the guard at her door. As he moved to investigate she crept up behind him, revealing her ghostly visage. He crumbled under her gaze, whimpering and defeated.

 _"You are a sorry excuse for a knight,"_ her chilling voice echoed, _"You will leave this castle, and never return…"_

The frightened guard obeyed, falling over himself as he ran. Tamsin composed herself, and knocked politely.

"Enter," came the duchess' voice ― like a sweet melody wafting on a cool summer night's breeze..

Tamsin gently pushed the heavy door aside, and beheld Edelinne standing before a broad window decorated with stained glass. She looked positively other-worldly bathed in such color and light.

 _"You've come,"_ she said with a thankful smile, and she wrapped Tamsin in an embrace. It was the first time they'd done anything more than hold hands.

Edelinne withdrew slightly, her expression suddenly becoming more serious, "Have you come to make love to me?"

Tamsin was startled by her words; she assumed, without wanting to assume - that this was the meaning behind the duchess' invitation. She knew it would mean the end to her charade, and as a consequence, the most beautiful summer she'd ever experienced would come to a miserable close. Her heartbreak was palpable.

" _You called, I came,_ there was scarcely any thought beyond that," Tamsin said in a low, sad voice. Warmth once again blossomed on Edelinne's face.

 _"Eddy,"_ Tamsin began with a trembling voice, " _Eddy I need to tell you something._ I fear I haven't been very honest with you. Well ― I've been very honest with you about absolutely everything else but this one thing, Eddy.."

" _Please, ser,_ there is no doubt in my heart nor my mind that you are kind and honorable beyond all measure.. If you would have me, I wish to know what real love feels like; I know that my own heart is true, and you who would come here at my invitation yet still expect nothing―"

"Eddy ― _I am not a man_ ―"

Edelinne froze. In her terror Tamsin struggled to read the duchess' blank expression, she frantically scanned for any sort of clue ― a quiver, a spasm, anything that might give her a hairsbreadth of a second advantage in knowing when to flee…

"Of course not. You're a woman."


	17. Play Stupid Games Win Stupid Prizes

_So - a few things. This chapter is longer than what I usually like to post. I had intended on posting this backstory sequence in its entirety but later decided the enormity of it disrupts the pacing I have going on. I'm sure some of you disagree and just want to get back to CopDoc. Fair enough. Next chapter is about 80% complete and concludes this insight into Tamsin's history._

 _Thanks again._

* * *

 _"How long have you known!"_ Tamsin demanded, huffing and puffing.

"You may have fooled me that first day ― looking back I thought you were a beautiful boy... But it didn't take me too long to discern you were simply too lovely ― and also, I asked my husband," She maintained a straight-face as long as she could before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Tamsin massaged her brow, embarrassed, _"Do you have any clue how I've suffered, how I've wrung my hands with worry - searching for the words - trying to decide when I should tell you - and how to tell you?"_

Edelinne stifled her laughter, "Is there no comfort in knowing I do not care? I love you no less."

The Valkyrie was still pouting when the duchess' words finally resonated. She looked up, dumbfounded - and before she could speak, Edelinne cautiously approached her, and kissed her tenderly.

For a split second Tamsin thought she may have died.

Unfortunately they barely had time to relish the splendor of their first kiss.

The duke's voice shattered the pristine stillness of the summer evening, reminding Tamsin and Edelinne all too cruelly that there was still a world outside their perfect room.

 _"Hide! Quickly!"_ Edelinne urged in a panic, shoving Tamsin behind a velvet curtain.

Tamsin heard the duke yelling - deducing he had at least one guardsman accompanying him.

"Where is the guard? Why is this post abandoned?"

The door slammed open.

 _"Sire!"_ Edelinne exclaimed, feigning surprise to mask her nervousness, "If only I'd known to expect you, I could have properly prepared myself - worry not, if you would but give me a moment - "

Tamsin strained her ears from behind the drapery, observing a muffled silence - and then a gasp.

 _Oh no._

Edelinne's voice was tense and scared. She pleaded with the duke to return later, promising him unparalleled enthusiasm - no doubt a bargain made with the intention of giving Tamsin a chance to escape.

The Valkyrie heard what she thought was the rustling of clothes, and then a whimper. She leapt from her hiding place brimming with fury, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The duke took immediate notice, and slowly relinquished his grip on the duchess. Edelinne lifted her face from the mattress - gasping for air.

 _"What is this?"_ His furrowed brow seemed twisted more by confusion than rage, at least at first. He looked to Tamsin and then to his wife - who was fighting back tears as she fixed her skirts.

Edelinne stuttered from fear, searching for a lie that might seem even half-believable.

And then it happened.

 _"Sire - I know not what dark forces possessed me, I only know my will quite suddenly was no longer my own. This witch sought to seduce me with her guile and trickery.."_

Tamsin shot Edelinne a look of pure disbelief. In turn the duchess collapsed, sobbing, as if to further sell her deceit.

Either way the duke screamed for his guards, and the two he'd brought with him promptly burst into the duchess' chambers. As soon as the duke issued his orders - Tamsin was stripped of her blade and dragged away to the dungeon.

* * *

Chained to a damp stone wall, the valkyrie had ample time to consider the events that led her to her current state.

After the first day of lashings she was still firm in her resolve, denying her interrogator so much as a peep.

She had come to believe - truly believe and with her heart - that Edelinne had lied to save her own life, and possibly spare hers as well. If she'd told the truth they'd both have been hung at dawn. Or worse.

By the fourth of fifth day - or was it fifth or sixth? Tamsin could no longer grade her wounds by which hurt worse; there were lashings on top of lashings, newer wounds re-opening old ones. It felt as though the entirety of her body had been peeled like an apple and left to bake in the sun.

Some time after that she found herself questioning whether there was such a thing as love at first sight. Everything seemed so dream-like now she could hardly remember if the world outside of the jailor and his whip still existed. At this point she'd entered a place beyond pain, and the whippings served only to measure the passage of time.

Undoubtedly it was only because her torturer had run out of flesh to rend that she was released from the wall. Tamsin fell into a heap on the floor, barely conscious. In the corners of her cell rats sniffed at the scent of blood in the air, waiting for supper to surrender its final breath.

One night - or was it morning? A figure appeared at her cell door. The Valkyrie struggled to focus her eyes but couldn't. She heard a key in the lock and assumed the guards had come to finish her once and for all.

The figure pushed back the hood of its cloak, and while Tamsin couldn't discern the face she did remember the unusual accent. "Oh dear, am I too late? Ser knight? Duchess Edelinne sends me, she is deeply sorry ser. She begs your forgiveness. Here, that you may escape when you are able."

The figure pushed a key into Tamsin's swollen fist. The mistress then rose to her feet and departed with great haste.

Edelinne. She'd heard the name clear as a bell. A word. A prayer. It struck Tamsin's heart like a shard of flint. There was still a little life left inside her yet.

* * *

Tamsin's single enduring fantasy was to escape and murder her jailor. And very likely the duke as well. Possibly everyone else. Everyone who wore the royal colors was marked for death.

Beyond that she would find Edilenne and then... what? She didn't know.

Each day her strength returned bit by bit, and her jailor's last hours of life in this world grew near. But before she could enact her revenge, armed guards appeared and snatched her from her cell. With a pike dug between her ribs she was marched back into the castle proper, all the way to the duke's solar.

They ushered her into his room and closed the door.

The duke sat behind a large desk, quill in hand.

"I am releasing you," he said coolly.

"I never gave much credence to superstition or magic before, but I will think differently henceforth. You brought my armies great success, both in the war room and afield.

"But you have trespassed against me. While I can and will free you, I can't forgive you. You will leave these lands and never return. This is my last kindness to you. If you choose to defy me, you will be reminded we burn heretics and witches in these parts."

Tamsin said nothing, her eyes burning with rage. She fought against her overwhelming urge to ask about Edelinne. _Was she safe? Where was she?_ Had the duke believed the duchess' lie? Obviously he was now convinced she was a witch of some sort, so he must have believed Eddy at least in part. Tamsin pushed aside her hatred, deciding it was in her best interest that the duke continue to underestimate her. Once she was out of the hornet's nest she would come up with a plan.

Guards came and escorted her to what used to be her quarters. She gathered up her few meager possessions, and then asked the guards' permission to change out of her bloody prison rags. They obliged, but naturally did not extend the courtesy of leaving the room. She stripped before them, straining to remove cloth that had dried and bound to healing flesh. As one guard dashed down the hall to vomit, the other took pity, producing a boot knife to cut the rags from her skin.

They marched her through the castle halls, out the main door, past the castle gates and down through the surrounding town. All the while, the shamed valkyrie dragged the rough sack containing her armor behind her. The exertion was too much; a few weeks prior and she might have mistaken the moist streams running down her back for sweat ― but when she looked down at her boots she could see they were speckled with fresh blood.

When they finally cleared the city walls, one guard presented Tamsin with a small pouch of coins.

"From the duke. Your earnings this month, minus taxes, fees, and reparations."

The guards turned and left her, their comrades-in-arms opening and closing the city gates as they passed. Tamsin looked over her shoulder, surprised to be free, alive ― and alone.

* * *

Outside the main gate was a makeshift village comprised mostly of beggars, thieves and merchants ― all hoping to score a few coppers from travelers to and from the capitol.

The valkyrie pawned her armor for a small sum of silver - but kept her baldric and sword. She wandered the village streets in a daze, not knowing where to go or what to do. She finally settled on a tiny inn where she enjoyed her first hot meal in recent memory, along with a mug of black beer to wash it down.

That night she slept like a stone. A thick, dreamless sleep.

The next day she ate bread heaped with lard and again, more beer.

And more beer.

 _And still more beer._ Day and night Tamsin kept herself pickled, trying to forget her suffering and ease her pain. She pondered the possibility that Edelinne had saved herself with her clever lie, and that maybe it was best to leave well enough alone. But Tamsin ached of a constant nagging from a voice within asking - always asking ― _what if? What if she's in danger? What if she needs help?_ This only drove the valkyrie to drink more ― _and more often_ ― in a foolhardy attempt to drown her conscience.

One night as Tamsin laid on her mattress as if she'd been poured there ― a familiar figure appeared at her bedside.

 _"Ser ― it is me again. Are you awake?"_ Edelinne's mistress cautiously whispered, "I've searched many days for you, I feared you might be dead."

Sweat, dried blood and alcohol - to the mistress' delicate nose Tamsin certainly smelled dead.

Tamsin groaned in response.

"Pray, ser, you must help. Please wake up."

The valkyrie half-opened a blurry eye.

"They took her ser, must have been the morning after I saw you last... At breakfast I discovered her chamber disheveled and she was gone."

Tamsin rose slowly, cradling her head, "Where have they taken her?"

The mistress bowed her head, "I know not for sure, if she yet lives, they may have taken her to the duke's demense. He hasn't stayed there since claiming the duchy - it's used as a barracks now."

"How do I find it?"

The mistress pointed to a nearby hill, "You can see it in the distance from atop yonder hill, it's just at the other end of the great forest. It's a day's ride from here."

The valkyrie stood on unsteady legs. The thought of Edelinne being kept at an all-male barracks was enough to shake her from her stupor.

"Maid Mellott, perhaps we should recruit a less addled hero to aid us."

The duchess' mistress quickly shushed the man. Tamsin squinted to make sense of the gelatinous shadows in the corner of her room.

 _"Who's this with you?"_ She wearily growled.

"When I discovered my Lady missing - I of course sent word to her father - do not misunderstand, ser, though he may love his daughter really and truly - he knows sending banner men would be an act of treason and a declaration of war. And so he sent two of his private guards to aid me in my search."

With one eye squeezed shut and the other struggling to see clearly - Tamsin looked over the two burly, bearded men. She was unimpressed by them, and they were equally unimpressed by her.

"She needs to dry out first, she's useless to us like this," said one of the men.

 _"Useless in general,"_ said the other.

The mistress interjected, "I'll remind you both this was the duke's Holy Advisor, she led many a battalion to victory!"

The Valkyrie was uninterested in defending her abilities to mortal men. She clumsily paced her room in an attempt to free herself from the rigors of heavy drinking. After a particularly sharp and unplanned turn, the toe of her boot caught the edge of a potato sack. Tamsin caught herself before stumbling, but was curious about the bang and clatter from within the bag.

"What's all this?"

The mistress sprung up and opened the heavy sack, revealing a shiny cuirass. One of the men spoke:

"We happened upon a guardsman leaving a brothel alone. We emancipated him from his worldly belongings and left him in a ditch. We figured one of us might gain entry to the demense wearing this as a disguise."

Tamsin rubbed her eyes. The swirl of metal and royal colors finally congealed, revealing the suit of Royal armor. For months she'd been surrounded by men wearing this same plate, decorated with this same smock and insignia. Here now was an empty shell; the cloak of her sworn enemy and her writ of safe passage into the lion's den.

"Let's leave now," Tamsin's voice was plain, emotionless.

"We could do that, but bear in mind we'll have to take turns with who rides and who walks. We've only got the two horses we rode in on."

Tamsin contemplated the conundrum. The swiftest steed is no competition for a valkyrie's wings. She knew she could reach the demense long before them and every hour was precious...

"Go now, take her with you - she can't weigh more than 7 stone and you can alternate horses if you need to. Leave the armor with me, I will procure my own passage to the demense. I will meet you there at dawn, you have my word."

The men begrudgingly agreed and headed for the door. Edelinne's mistress clasped her hands together and thanked Tamsin, slathering her in praise and kind words.

"Wait, before you go - _can you help me?_ " Tamsin nodded in the direction of the armor.

" _Oh!_ Yes! Of course-" she turned to her countrymen and asked that they wait for her outside.

She helped Tamsin out of her ratty gambeson, puckering her nose until it was tossed off into a corner. Here the maid noticed the valkyrie's scars and gashes. She couldn't hide her look of horror.

And then she noticed something else; the former Holy Advisor wore no jewelry nor any other type of ornamentation, save but for one peculiar object worn around her neck on a simple cord: it was the dungeon key her Lady had stolen from her husband's desk, the very one she herself had delivered.


	18. Lay Your Armor Down

_So, I lied. Splitting a lengthy chapter into a reasonably shorter one. Lauren's back soon, bear with me._

* * *

Tamsin's raven-black wings shredded the night sky. She was skimming the tops of tall pines, driven by a mixture of madness and fury — pushing herself, straining against the air current, her muscles burning.

The valkyrie pondered the likelihood of arriving too late; to further stoke the fires within, she imagined an endless list of tortures Edelinne may have endured. Tears barely had the chance to blossom before being snatched away by the wind.

Here again that same old familiar doubt emerged. Just like that first time in the royal gardens, same as when she was chained to the dungeon wall - she felt suddenly that the universe was presenting her with a choice, and yet - she knew she couldn't stop herself now if she tried.

Tamsin saw the danger in what she was doing. She knew Sigrud was probably right - her focus on this single earthly location had undoubtedly gained some attention in Asgard. She knew there would be consequences — but she told herself she didn't care, that she would accept whatever punishment came her way. Ragnarök could wait — _true love could not._

And Ragnarök would pale in comparison to what she would do, should she discover the duke's bannermen had so much as touched a single hair on Edelinne's head.

* * *

She set down at the edge of the forest and observed the demense from a safe distance. It was larger than she thought it would be; built atop flagstones along the seaside and accessible only by bridge, three spires of varying height reached towards the sky. Finding the duchess in such a place would be no easy feat.

She started making her way towards the bridge. Two guards stood on duty; when she was close enough to be seen, she started staggering drunkenly and groaning. The guards faces curdled at the sight of her, "Hold it right there!" they barked.

"Where were you off to?" One asked sternly.

 _"Had too much to drink last night, my patrol left me.."_ she moaned as she held her stomach.

As the men openly mocked her, Tamsin dug deep into her ruse and forced herself to collapse in a heap. The jeering and laughter was replaced with curses, and the guards each grabbed an arm and dragged her inside. They dropped her in the center of the foyer, and with a sharp but restrained kick to the helmet, their only departing words were, "Your captain must be ashamed of you, _farm boy._ "

Tamsin didn't move until they were gone.

The demense was nearly pitch in the hours before dawn. Sconces alone illuminated the wide stone foyer and hall. Tamsin's mind boggled at which way to go; she grabbed a torch and headed for the nearest doorway. Shadows leapt away from from her torchlight, and a narrow downward descending stairwell lit up before her. _To the dungeons, perhaps?_ As she made her way down the air became moist and — rank. _Sewers, must be._ She turned around and continued her exploration.

The valkyrie passed several soldiers as she moved along, never once raising suspicion. She discovered the mess hall and kitchen, and the repurposed library that now served as a barracks. While she wandered amongst her enemy, she imagined that finding Edelinne may not be so difficult after all — but leaving with her would be a completely different story. Tamsin considered whether it would be better to kill everyone now — or later.

She wondered if Edelinne had ever seen someone kill another human being. Would she be the first? The Valkyrie tried to envision escorting the duchess through halls painted red with blood and littered with corpses. _No, she wasn't keen on showing Eddy what she was capable of._

There were many doorways and tight winding passages throughout the demense, and eventually the aimless searching physically exhausted Tamsin. Her harried flight had sapped most of her energy, and she thought to replenish her strength by taking a short break. She doubled back to the dining hall and fixed herself a plate and a mug. Seated at a long table and flanked by soldiers, she chased a puddle of gravy around her plate with a hunk of bread. She found herself staring at a half-lit tapestry hung on the far wall. It was of the demense and the sprawling cliffs and roaring seas around it — and the spires reaching towards heaven. All at once Tamsin knew the duchess must be in the tallest one, _"men are always locking their women in towers.."_ she murmured under her breath.

* * *

With renewed vigor, Tamsin stormed off in search of the third tower. As chance would have it she found the middle tower first, atop which an officer of some sort had made his private quarters. When Tamsin reached the open doorway he snapped at her, demanding to know where his breakfast was. Tamsin coughed to conceal her surprise, and gestured that she would be back with his tray. A river of sweat ran down her back as she barreled down the stairs, relieved she'd avoided a confrontation.

Mounting the stairs to the next tower — Tamsin assumed luck would be against her. However, halfway up the seemingly endless winding staircase — she knew she was on the right path. The valkyrie pulled down the visor on her helmet, anticipating armed guards.

At the tower's peak she found one guard leaning against the wall next to the door. He sprung to attention upon Tamsin's arrival.

"What is it?" He asked, his tone slightly agitated.

Tamsin thought quickly, " _It's your lucky day,_ " she tried to make her voice sound low and gruff, "I fucked up last night, got a little too drunk. Captain sent me to relieve you. I'm on guard duty from now on."

"Oh fucking hell that's brilliant. I mean, I'm sorry lad. Good luck to you though, this is the boring-est post in the whole place, and I've guarded the latrines."

With a slap on the arm the guard started towards the stairs.

"Oh, hang on.. _here,_ " he said, presenting the door key to Tamsin.

—

Tamsin cautiously turned the key in the lock and pushed the heavy wooden door open. It creaked and groaned as it slowly unveiled the contents within; light from the landing ignited a streak that lit up the room, revealing a terrified woman with her robe tightly wrapped around herself.

" _Get out_ ," Edelinne angrily spat in a shaky voice, "My husband will cut off your head, _do you hear me?_ Get out!"

She backed away as Tamsin approached.

The valkyrie was so overcome at seeing Edelinne alive she was blind to the woman's obvious terror. The duchess snatched an apple from a tray and flung it at her disguised savior. Only after the errant fruit bounced off Tamsin's left pauldron were her wits returned to her.

 _"Eddy it's me,"_ she said as she pulled off her helmet. The first light of dawn was creeping into through the windows, encircling the valkyrie with an otherworldly glow.

Edelinne dissolved into a quivering mess, her tense body relaxing and tears flooding her eyes.

"You've come, I can't believe it, you've come for me. _My hero, my brave knight.._ "

The pair embraced, clinging to each other as if for dear life. All thoughts and worries vanished from Tamsin's mind; the tower and its snaking passageways, the dark demense, the craggy cliffs and rolling sea, and the veritable army inhabiting the floors beneath them all ceased to be. Her entire world was Edelinne's arms draped around her neck and her head resting upon her shoulder.

" _Maid Mellott!_ She brought you the key? I languished for days trying to understand a way to undo what I had done...but how could I ever be absolved of such a crime?" Edelinne burst with excitement, shattering the pristine silence.

 _"Eddy.."_

"It is a crime to betray one's own heart, I don't know how you could ever forgive me." The duchess started pacing, her hands folded as if in prayer.

"Stealing the duke's key was all I could think to do. It seemed a perfect plan; the Duke misplaces his things all the time! I figured it would've been days before he noticed, long enough for you to escape - _and save me._.

"But he just knew, as if by animal instinct alone. He flew into a mad rage, tearing apart his bed chambers and then his solar, and then my chambers. I was horrified!

"Ravaging every room and finding nothing he deduced it to be your witchcraft at work, ser, the very thing I'd falsely accused you of.

"He forced me to pack a trunk that instant and had me brought here. The whole while - I thought only of you. Oh, how I prayed that you'd used the key to escape! I prayed to any god that would hear me!"

Tamsin watched Edelinne's terrified expression as she shared the tale of how she ended up locked away in the demense, and was touched deeply when the duchess' gaze returned to her and that look of terror melted away. It was moments like this that crushed the doubts that plagued Tamsin's heart. She felt inspired, validated, and _righteous_. She told herself she would gladly die defending this woman.

Edelinne's delicate hands took hold of one of Tamsin's gauntlets, touching the cold steel plate that cupped the back of the hand, exploring the thick and rugged leather glove beneath.

Tamsin felt like something needed to be said but didn't know what to say; foolishly, she chose to comment on the armor the duchess seemed to be marveling over.

"Some of your countrymen procured this armor for me. Maid Mellott wrote to your father — he sent two men…"

 _"Two men,"_ Edelinne repeated glumly, an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently he felt the need to be diplomatic."

"Of course."

The duchess gently tugged at Tamsin's gauntlet - pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. She wrapped her hands around Tamsin's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing the valkyrie's fingers. Finally she placed Tamsin's palm against her cheek, holding it there, caressing it with her own fingers. Tamsin was immobilized by this gesture, her heart thundering loud enough to be heard. Only in daydreams had she allowed herself to imagine this scenario — in reality she felt completely unprepared.

Still holding on to Tamsin's hand, Edelinne led her towards the bed. The valkyrie hesitated.

 _"W-we don't have time -"_

Edelinne smiled but still looked sad. She gave Tamsin's hand a soft squeeze as if to accentuate her point: "This may be the only time we have."

Her words set the Valkyrie's mind racing. What did she mean? Did she doubt they'd escape alive, or was she thinking ahead and unable to imagine a future where they could be together? Tamsin understood that either path was wrought with complications, yet she still had hope. Had love blinded her? Perhaps she should have given these same things more serious thought before now.

 _"Won't guards come..?"_

"No guards will come. They feed me when they remember me, and I have prayed they forget me."

Edelinne removed her robe, revealing a simple cloth dress beneath — Tamsin had never seen her dressed so plainly before. She was no less stunning.

" _I could never love someone else as I do you ser._ How strange it is - to sense death so near and yet - I have never felt more alive. I'm not convinced I truly lived at all until the day you came. My entire pampered existence I've been surrounded by life's fineries - art and music, and yet - the true nature of beauty eluded me. You are poetry, my love, _you are the song my heart sings._

"I would sooner die here in this room with you than leave and be separated once more, safety be damned.

"I'll never be safe again, you see. The Duke will never tolerate his property being kept from him. I'll go from this tower to my father's tower, one prison to another. War and death will follow me. Past this point I will never know another minute of peace.

"So I ask that we forget for now what lies beyond. Icarus soared ever higher on waxen wings because his heart compelled him - though it may have cost him his life, he dared to touch the face of god. Give me this comfort, so that I may remember it during worse times with the knowledge that I too burned brightly and lived purely, and was rewarded with joys not of this world."

The Valkyrie pushed back a river of tears.

"You say these things and I'm dumbfounded, I can hardly believe you're talking about me. What have I ever done to earn such love and affection? I've only ever lived blindly and selfishly, how can you say that you love a thing such as me?

"You call me brave, but here I am trembling like a leaf. This armor conceals my true cowardice."

"Then you should lay down your armor, my love."

The Valkyrie was quiet for a time, confronting her fears and feelings of inadequacy. It was plain she knew more about tactics and warfare than she did about intimacy, although she'd never been embarrassed by this fact until now. Finally Tamsin spoke, her voice quivering: "I do not know how - I don't know what to do - _with a woman._ "

"Neither do I," the duchess replied, "But I imagine it starts with a kiss, and then another, and then the rest becomes evident."

* * *

Edelinne dozed peacefully, her head resting in the crux of Tamsin's arm. Ever vigilant, the Valkyrie watched her as she slept - but soon grew content in feeling the warmth of Eddy's breath against her chest, and the gentle rising and falling of the perfect body cemented against her own.

Their love-making had been timid initially, youthful and uncertain but whole-heartedly eager. Mother Nature compensated for any lack of experience; both women found themselves intuitively knowing what to do and when. It had been awkward but earnest, loving and thoroughly magnificent.

With her free arm folded behind her head, Tamsin found herself in a confessional mood. What a relief it would be to unburden herself from the depth of her deception. She dreamily contemplated revealing her true-self - taking Eddy up in her arms and soaring out the tower window towards freedom.

Sadly it was far easier for her to get lost in the duchess' world and pretend that she was somehow ordinary.

Earlier, they'd bandied about the idea of sharing a cottage somewhere in the middle of no place in particular; Edelinne had suggested perhaps her father would see fit to give her a small parcel of land to hide herself away. Tamsin loved the thought of a simple life spent with her true love, away from Odin's all-seeing eye.

She wondered what would be required of her to make such a bargain.


	19. Escape

Tamsin was parked in the police lot behind the precinct building. She came early, well before sunrise — hoping to avoid more familiar and thus inquisitive faces.

She took a look at herself in the rear view, sighing heavily.

 _"Fantastic. I look like hell."_

She had barely slept the entire weekend - in fact, one could hardly call 'passing out' sleep at all. She slapped herself on either cheek in order to wake herself a bit - and also to bring some color to her grey, lifeless complexion.

"Okay, here we go," she said as she forced herself into her bombastic persona.

She strolled inside the building, passing a few comrades along the way, exchanging brief greetings.

 _"Yo,"_ said with a nod.

 _"Hey there."_

 _"What's up."_

 _"Hey,"_ she said, pointing with a half-smile, half-sneer.

Tamsin walked straight to the requisitions office and laid her badge down on the counter.

"Yeah I need a bug sniffer," she breathed in sharply through her nose and looked around the room disinterestedly.

The officer in charge rose from his seat and disappeared into one of the rows of equipment, "I got a couple models here," he said.

"I need the most heavy duty bad boy you've got."

 _"Okay then,"_ he replied as he approached the counter, "that'd be this one. Just got it back a couple days ago, good timing on your part."

He slid some paperwork towards the detective and as soon as she signed it he slid the small aluminum suitcase towards her.

"Happy hunting," he said to her back.

She was in the process of silently celebrating a pain-free visit, but then she ran into Dyson in the parking lot.

"Tamsin!" His voice full of surprise, "Are you back on the job..?"

"Just passing through, actually, catch you later."

"Hang on, I haven't seen you in weeks.."

Tamsin smiled a fake smile.

"Are you still on special assignment?"

"I am indeed, _aaaaaaand_ I'm running a little behind schedule, _so_.."

"What's this?" He asked, his eyes moving to the case she was carrying, "Your freelance career overlapping with your professional career?"

"Oh fuck off. You mean to tell me you wouldn't carjack the _Weiner-mobile_ if Bo said she needed it?"

"Does your special assignment involve Bo?"

"No, _it does not._ My point is we all bend the rules when we need to, don't we?"

Dyson didn't respond.

"Besides this - _this_ is more for me than anything else. I'm just covering my ass. We can't all be our own K-9 unit."

She started walking to her truck before he could respond.

"Nice talking to you," he shouted in her general direction, "Give me a call if you need any-"

Tamsin slammed the door of her truck shut and set the case down on the passenger side. She placed her shaking hands on the wheel and squeezed until her knuckles were bone-white.

Over the weekend she'd had plenty of time to think about where she went wrong before, how she failed last time someone depended on her. She knew she had to utilize everything at her disposal, every ally she had - to help successfully rescue Lauren. If that meant enlisting Dyson - _so be it_. And Bo?

 _Well._ It wasn't a pleasant thought but _yeah, Bo too._ _Even Bo._

But for the time being - she considered the situation with Lauren to be on a need-to-know basis and right now - no one else needed to know.

* * *

Edelinne rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Tamsin had just pulled on her gambeson, and emerged to greet a warm, waiting smile.

" _You are lovely_ , ser."

"As are you, Eddy.."

The valkyrie felt a hot flush rise to her cheeks. She couldn't quite understand what she was feeling, she only knew her sword seemed extraordinarily heavy and her will to fight was all but missing.

Edelinne slid from the mattress and - naked as the day she was born - walked to her trunk and began sifting through clothes.

"You should dress comfortably, something you can move freely in," Tamsin offered.

"This?" Edelinne held up another simple gown like she'd been wearing before.

"Don't you have any trousers? Any boots?"

"Trousers?" she laughed, "And boots? Not like yours, ser."

"We'll need to get you some proper clothes, something to disguise you. Maybe dress you like a boy, cut your hair perhaps? First we need to escape."

"Cut my hair? Surely you jest!"

Tamsin took hold of her hand, "Yes, cut your hair - We'll both need to do whatever it takes to stay alive. _For each other_."

Edelinne was quiet, she couldn't possibly argue vanity over life.

"Do you need me to help you with your suit of armor?"

"No, there's no point. As soon as they see you they'll know something is wrong. That reminds me — " Tamsin's face turned solemn, and she chose her words carefully, "You realize we won't just be walking out of here unchallenged — the duke's men will attack, and I will defend us. You're going to see things I'd rather not have you witness…"

"I'm not a fool. I know you are soldier, I know what soldiers do.."

The valkyrie frowned and gave Edelinne's hand a tight squeeze.

"Remember to bring something warm. The night's are blacker than ink and the wind off the sea is frigid."

As soon as the pair opened the door they were greeted by a guard bearing a tray of food. In the brief second he stood frozen with surprise, Tamsin seized the opportunity to plant the sole of her boot onto his chest. He tumbled backwards down the narrow, restrictive stairwell, tray bouncing and clanging over him. As he laid folded and crumbled, Tamsin pulled a dagger from his belt and drove it into his neck. When she removed it, a violent plume of crimson gushed forth, painting the stone wall. Tamsin wiped the blade against her pant leg and handed it to a startled Edelinne.

"Just in case," was the valkyrie's only words.

Other guards had heard the commotion and dashed to the tower entryway. Seeing Tamsin instead of their comrade, they drew their swords and shouted for other guardsmen to join them. The valkyrie lunged forward, dispatching them all swiftly and methodically. Edelinne felt weak in the knees observing such a spectacle.

Once downstairs Tamsin was suddenly and all at once confronted by her lack of planning. At first she started for the main gate, and then hesitated; she considered exiting through the courtyard, but knew it meant passing the mess hall — she trembled with indecision before firmly grasping Edelinne's hand and dragging her towards the foyer.

The valkyrie grabbed a torch from the wall and started lighting the heavy floor-to-ceiling curtains on fire. As the flames began to catch, the main hall flooded with thick, dark smoke.

"This way," She said as she pulled a door open for Edelinne.

 _"Do you know where you're going?"_ the duchess asked with a quivering voice.

"We're going to try and escape through the sewers. I'm guessing the wells are fed by mountain streams that flow into the sea. We'll follow the water. There has to be an exit somewhere."

The two women frantically raced through a series of rooms occupied by frightened and shrieking servants. Tamsin was howling threats left and right, urging them to stay out of her way. When at last they passed through a door opening to the main cavern, the valkyrie snapped a mop handle over her knee and barred the door behind them.

The roar of racing water was deafening: "Can you swim?" Tamsin found herself needing to shout just to be heard.

"What!" Edelinne sounded aghast.

Tamsin scooped the duchess up in her arms as she waded into the water. The duchess instinctively encircled her neck.

 _"Do not let go of me,"_ she urged, _"Don't worry about hurting me. Hang on to me, no matter what, do you understand?"_

Edelinne gave a frightened nod, and Tamsin started to let the water carry them away.

The current jerked and dragged the women along a violent and unpredictable path. Tamsin did what she could to meter their velocity, dragging her boot heels to afford them enough opportunities to breathe.

 _"It's important to stay calm Eddy,"_ Tamsin was saying in between the constant bombardment of torrents, _"If you panic you'll drown - you think more clearly when you stay calm-"_ Though she may have directed these statements towards Edelinne, she was, at least in part, saying such things for her own benefit. Tamsin felt anything but calm as the rapids yanked them along the treacherous route it had carved out over the course of several centuries. Such was the power of nature; it wasn't always forceful or brutish — but it is unrelenting, unstoppable.

The water became wider, deeper — and Tamsin lost touch with the ground beneath them. Gaining momentum, the pair were at times lifted into the air before being flung underneath the surface, winded by the sheer force of impact. Sometimes they'd emerge as swiftly as they were submersed, coughing and gagging, desperate to clear the water from their lungs.

Without any warning the women were spat out over an abrupt drop, and as they sank like a stone through the blackness surrounding them — Tamsin panicked and opened her wings. The gales inside the cavern were as turbulent as the rushing waves, but the valkyrie's reflexes were enough to cushion the blow of crashing back into the water. This time they were pulled down much deeper, bubbles exploding everywhere around them as the air trapped inside their clothes escaped every which way. Tamsin struggled to escape the current that held them, as well as the sense of dread besieging her.

All seemed lost, and as she held on to Edelinne for dear life — Tamsin found herself remembering their time in the tower — _"I would rather die here in this room with you than leave and be separated once more…"_ She was tempted to surrender her fight to stay alive — until she realized her boots were once again touching the ground.

Through a strained effort she sprung against the first outcropping to come underfoot, and pushed their heads above the churning surface. She heard Eddy gasp sharply, gasps that quickly turned to cries.

 _"Eddy, I can see a light, we've made it—!"_

The water grew increasingly shallow but still moved with considerable force. Tamsin and Edelinne were pushed along until they reached a an iron grate separating them from freedom. The valkyrie bashed the lock with the pommel of her sword until it popped open, and the two women waded through waist-high water into the light of day.

* * *

"Good morning detective."

"Good morning doctor."

With her palm waiting on the unresponsive scanner, Lauren took a moment to note Tamsin's agitated demeanor. Something was wrong. This wasn't the happy reunion she spent all weekend imagining.

Entering the lab, the detective quickly scaled the desk and checked the status of the camera. Lauren's mouth hung open, having forgotten what she was about to say. She watched as Tamsin gracefully hopped back down and returned to her things. The detective removed a peculiar device from her messenger bag and Lauren quietly observed as she fidgeted with its switches and knobs.

"So how did things go with Evony?" It was abundantly clear the question needed asking.

Tamsin held up a finger in response, _"It could have been worse,"_ she mumbled, distracted.

The detective walked around the room with the silent machine. She checked twice to make sure it was on and operating properly. After thoroughly sweeping the room, she put the contraption back in her bag and sunk into a chair, frustrated.

"I thought you already checked this room for microphones?"

"I did. But I needed to be sure."

"Are you sure now?"

"Pretty sure. As sure as sure gets."

"So… it's safe to assume something had you worried.. Why don't you tell me what happened with Evony?"

Tamsin steeled her jaw, " _Look_ — Evony says things sometimes — she's a master manipulator. I just needed to know if she was playing me," she didn't have the heart to repeat the threats the Morrigan had made.

"If there had been a bug — if someone had been listening to us this whole time — they would have heard quite a few incriminating things by now.." One event in particular sparkled in Lauren's mind.

The detective sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know. _I know_." Her mood was suddenly dark and strangely sad.

The doctor looked over the ragged-looking Valkyrie with sympathy. She found it touching - yet still very strange - that she was so determined to help.

"I thought about you a lot this weekend," Lauren spoke plainly, earnestly, without her typical reservation.

Tamsin snickered in response. Lauren had no way of knowing that she wasn't merely being snide, but rather - Tamsin had also spent the weekend thoroughly preoccupied.

 _"It's true..."_ she continued, "I may have entered into this friends-with-benefits pact hesitatingly but i have to say you were right-"

Suddenly curious, Tamsin asked precisely what she was so right about.

"You provided a distraction I was sorely in need of. It was nice to not be so focused on how awful everything is. And from the look of things - I think you need me to return the favor."

"I'd rather you didn't look at it that way, trading favors for favors."

" _Interesting._ You do know how friends with benefits is supposed to work?" Lauren cocked her head, her infectious smile lighting the room.

"Like I said, I'm still going to help you. I _want_ to help you."

Lauren walked up to the gloomy detective and gracefully straddled her in her chair, _"And I really want to return the favor."_

Tamsin dug the tip of her tongue into a molar, groaning under the soft weight of the doctor's slender frame. She noticed a strangely familiar feeling as she buried her face in Lauren's shirt collar, a peculiar notion that the path she was currently on would soon split and a choice would need to be made.


	20. Angel Of Vengeance

"This reminds me of my college dorm," Lauren chuckled. She and Tamsin had made the most out of the minimal furniture at their disposal, but in the end settled for the only stable horizontal surface of any significance.

"Maybe you can submit a request for a futon or something. Because you love your work and never want to leave."

"A _futon_ , huh? You think that's less suspicious than a rotating, vibrating, heart-shaped waterbed?"

"You're right. Nothing escapes Evony's keen eye. She's a regular Sherlock Holmes."

Lauren cackled with laughter, "So I suppose the gurney will have to do for now."

"I don't mind it. It has seat belts so...we can get pretty wild and still feel safe, ya know?"

The pair had spent the remainder of the morning exploring each other, joking and laughing - and _cuddling_. Lauren was at times startled by her level of comfort - and trust.

Her chin resting on the detective's chest, the doctor mulled over Tamsin's renewed anxiety about the lab being bugged. Clearly, Evony had said something that must have resonated with her, something she and Tamsin had said or done. She deduced it was either their sexual arrangement or something to do with escaping. If the Morrigan suspected they were planning to escape together, Lauren was fairly confident she'd simply have the both of them killed without hesitation. She wanted to know more, she wanted Tamsin to share her suspicions - but knew the detective preferred to shield her from the details.

She thought about how to get Tamsin to open up and speak more freely with her - but despite their current closeness, it was always abundantly plain some aspects of the Valkyrie were off limits.

"You want to know something funny? I always figured you'd end up with Dyson," Lauren asked, testing the waters.

The detective snorted.

" _Yeah, well_ \- there was a time where I kinda figured he and I were headed in that direction but - you know," she was running her fingers gently along Lauren's spine, "...he was just, he was all about Bo, and I didn't feel like playing second fiddle."

Lauren laughed, "You're a lot smarter than I am."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I can probably count on both hands all the times I should have walked away but didn't."

"Yeah but Lewis - _she's a succubus._ Don't be so hard on yourself. Once you've had top shelf whisky - it's hard to settle for ripple."

Lauren propped herself up on her elbows, "Oh really? What about you?" She said with a playful smirk, _"Are you settling for ripple?"_

"Oh babygurl, don't even try and turn things around on me-" The detective tickled Lauren as she said this, forcing the doctor to jerk and buckle.

When they finished laughing, Lauren settled beside Tamsin, gazing into her grey-green eyes.

"I never imagined you would be into Bo. Let me rephrase that; I didn't think you were into _women._ "

Tamsin paused before speaking.

"Are you the same person you were when you were 17?"

"God no."

"There you go. Try living for a few centuries. You'll be amazed at how many off-limit things suddenly become possible."

"So Bo wasn't your first-?"

The hairs on the back of Tamsin's neck instantly bristled; she wasn't sure how to respond, or if she should even respond at all. Even though she felt that her carefully separated worlds were colliding, she gave in to Lauren's pleading gaze, cautiously tip-toeing through _select_ details from her tragic ancient romance.

* * *

Tamsin and Edelinne stumbled along the craggy shore. Tamsin looked up towards the demense proper and could see faint trails of smoke billowing from narrow windows; her distraction bought them enough time to clamber up towards the forest line. But where were maid Mellott and her two guards?

 _"Ser, you need to slow down, I'm not as strong as you are.."_

Tamsin had neglected to consider Edelinne's physical limitations. The poor woman had already endured too much. For a split second Tamsin considered grabbing her and taking flight.

"There's no time Eddy. We must hurry."

Tamsin scanned the forest edge like a hawk but didn't see any sign of the duchess' handmaid or her countrymen. For a moment the valkyrie stood dead in her tracks, bewildered and panting, _"Where are they? Damn it all, where are they?"_

She peered towards the demense and saw the Duke's men splitting off into groups. War horns were blaring, calling all available men to assemble. They were gathering horses and handing out arms. Tamsin grabbed Eddy's hand and started running towards the forest, _"We need to conceal ourselves! Quickly!"_

As she dragged the poor woman over, under and through the dense shrubbery clogging the landscape, Tamsin could feel her options disappearing one by one. She peered over her shoulder at Edelinne's haggard and sweat-drenched face and she knew there was no way she could continue without aid. The valkyrie stopped abruptly and dropped to one knee; as the duchess gathered her breath, Tamsin ripped the skirt of her dress until it was just short of her thigh.

 _"Get on my back,"_ her voice stern but worried. Edelinne stood and stared, dumfounded. _"I know you're exhausted love but we need to run, let me carry you."_

Edelinne wrapped her arms around Tamsin's torso, and the valkyrie slipped her elbows under her lover's knees. She raised herself, seemingly undaunted by the additional weight — and ran as swiftly and erratically as a frightened doe, lunging and leaping deeper into the forest and further from the demense. In the distance she could hear the pounding of horses' hooves and the bleating of hunting horns.

Despite running wildly and without a clear sense of direction, Tamsin miraculously stumbled into a clearing where she discovered maid Mellott and a guardsman standing back to back. As she set down the duchess she inquired about the other guard and their horses. Maid Mellott and Edelinne eagerly dove into each other's arms.

"Where is your camp?"

"No camp, ma'am," the sole guard said in a panic-stricken voice, "We were besieged by wolves during the night. One horse ran off, the other killed. My brother-in-arms died while attempting to lure the pack away but they've followed us, trailed us all night. Look, you'll see them—" He pointed out towards the brush. When she strained her eyes Tamsin could just barely make out swirling, ghostly shadows.

The clamor and din of horses and clanging of armor was growing louder. Tamsin pricked an ear up to the wind, listening: "They're catching up to us, we need to get moving."

"There's nowhere to go," the guard protested, "We barely made it here! We can't go back into the woods! _We'll be eaten alive!"_

" _Coward!_ They're only dogs! Need I remind you that you swore an oath to protect this woman?"

 _"Only dogs! Only about twenty or thirty dogs, you mad lout!"_

"I'll stay here and hold back the Duke's men — you take them into the forest and find a place to hide. Keep them safe. Guard them with your life!"

The guard ran his trembling hands over his face, _"No no no no…"_

"Would you rather face the Duke's men?" Tamsin was livid.

Tamsin drew her sword and made a forward sweeping motion with her free arm. The women, arm in arm, cautiously started moving deeper in the woods — with Tamsin leading the way. Now the valkyrie could hear the snarling of wolves as the beasts darted around them, flanking them. Tamsin yelped at them, swinging her sword, pushing them back. Maid Mellott and Edelinne were continuously frozen in terror, and needed constant reminding to keep moving.

Quite suddenly the sky grew dark and there was a crackle of thunder. Tamsin felt a peculiar sense of dread, and tried to look beyond the canopy of trees. The air around them grew heavy, and from a rising fog — a trio of her valkyrie sisters appeared on horseback.

 _"No…"_ Tamsin breathed, _"Not now — please, no…"_ her heart was pounding like a drum.

Her sisters surrounded her and bound her in an enchanted net. She thrashed wildly, like a woman possessed. She ran her blade against the magic rope with but with no effect. Tamsin screamed and hollered, _begging — demanding_ — her sisters release her. As their horses took flight, Tamsin watched her world fall crumble. She saw the Duke's men overtake the lone guard — carving him up like holiday ham. Edelinne shrieked in horror, arms outstretched to the sky, crying for her brave warrior. Tamsin could only listen helplessly as desperate cries turned to blood-curdling screams.

* * *

Lauren took note of the change in Tamsin's tone as she segued from the tale of her action-packed escape to the consequences she met in Asgard. The valkyrie was suddenly distant and cold, relaying agonizing details with the sort of detachment indicative of deep, unresolved trauma.

She talked about how she was thrown in front of Odin cuffed in chains, pleading the whole while to be returned to Midgard to at least see her lover to safety. In return she promised unyielding fealty, utter servitude, anything and everything under the sun. Odin coolly informed her that Edelinne and her mistress were dead, devoured by wolves.

With pleading ineffective, Tamsin turned to threats. She vowed to make a wager with Death, exchange her own life for Edelinne's — but Odin was one step ahead of her, swearing that anyone granting her the merest assistance would be sent to toil in the frozen wastes of the doomed and dishonored. In a rage Tamsin swore to gouge out Odin's remaining eye. For this offense — she was deemed a traitor and promptly jailed.

 _"One dungeon is much like another,"_ the valkyrie scoffed. Lauren frowned in response.

 _"I didn't even care. It didn't even matter._ With Eddy gone — I would have been in prison anywhere, you know? I wracked my brain for I dunno, _weeks?_ Trying to come up with a plan, something, a way to undo what had been done. Could I tempt Fortuna to rewind her wheel? Could Death be persuaded to defy Odin? I nearly drove myself crazy thinking about how to change the past. It took a long time — _a long time_ — for me to accept there was nothing I could do.

"Eventually, my thoughts shifted to revenge, and I swore I would kill everyone who'd turned against me — starting with my sisters."

The valkyrie briefly made eye contact, as if to see whether or not her story had terrified Lauren.

"So I picked through the bones of the prisoners left to rot in my cell before me — I took a rib, and ground one end against the stone walls until it was as sharp as dagger. I held it in the pit of my arm and I waited… _and waited_ … And then one day Frija came to see me.

"She said she spoke to Odin on my behalf, advocating for my release. She told me there were few things nobler than loving so wholly and purely, and that if what I'd done was a crime — innocent gods were few and far between, her husband Odin included."

Frija said to me, _"I told my husband that keeping you locked away down here would do nothing to dissuade you — it will only turn your heart dark, turn your heart against him and create in you the fiercest of enemies. I impressed upon him that while you may blame him for your loss — and resent him until the world's end — releasing you may allow some small glimmer of respect for him to burn in your gut. And so he has agreed to set you free."_

"My god, what did you do?" Lauren asked, anxiously hanging on the valkyrie's next words.

"I didn't stab her, if that's what you're asking."

"Well?"

"I left. I mean, there was no way for me to stay, everyone knew what had happened, so my cred was basically shot. And it was just sort of understood I wasn't a valkyrie anymore — _well,_ a valkyrie in name only. So if you were wondering how I ended up a swashbuckler and hired goon, there ya go."

The doctor was nearly overcome with emotion after hearing Tamsin's tale, and momentarily held her breath to keep from crying. She gave the detective a tight squeeze and kissed the tip of her nose.

" _So you see_ , that's pretty much why I hated Bo back in beginning. I couldn't understand how she was getting away with her whole _'imma be who I choose to be!'_ bullshit when so many of us tried the same thing and were screwed to the wall over it."

Lauren nodded before settling back into the crux of Tamsin's arm.

"And you're about to do it again."


	21. Between Us

After a solid night of restful sleep - Lauren awoke to find herself in an astonishingly good mood.

She carried about her usual morning routine - flitting about her condo almost as if she were the star performer in an intricate ballet, her mind and body humming in perfect cheerful unison.

When she stepped out of the shower she studied her reflection in the vanity mirror; all the little things that she would ordinarily pick apart as flaws seemed instead charming today - today she liked the woman reflected back at her. She was pretty - and attractive and - dare she even think it? Sexy.

When it came to choosing her outfit for work, Lauren had a sudden impulse to resist the temptation of jeans. She chose, instead, a loose and flowy bohemian-style patterned skirt. She laid it out on her bed and thought about all the times she imagined she'd wear it but never did. It was something of a museum piece within her wardrobe, scarcely touched by human hands.

She remembered the day she bought it. Lauren saw the skirt and had these visions of her living a different life, someplace tropical perhaps, exotic even, maybe she was a world-traveller in this fantasy, living out of a single suitcase, and the skirt was a symbol to all those enraptured by her presence that she was joyful, unique and captivating.

The skirt promised the secret life that only JCrew models seemed to be privy to. Lauren longed for that kind of life; a perfect picture blossomed in her mind in which she was sitting in a wide window sipping tea, golden sunlight flooding the room as she stared wistfully at nothing in particular. She imagined nuzzling into the optional Genuine Sri Lankan artisan pashmina infinity scarf ($128, limited stock) she decided against buying at the time but now regretted, acknowledging that the two items did work perfectly together.

The doctor exited her condo with a bit of a strut, tossing her hair back as an armed escort in black BDUs swiftly joined her. His presence was a bit of a buzzkill. But Lauren would not have her good mood spoiled by the crushing reality of her situation. As her armed guard pushed open the glass double-doors of the lobby, Lauren stepped out into the breezy autumn morning as if she were walking out on to a red carpet premiere, gracefully sliding on a pair of sunglasses just like a rock star.

This over-exuberance followed her all the way to the 7th floor of the Sci-Med building. Her heart pounding like a kettle drum as she gradually grew nearer to Tamsin and the lab. Mixed in with her nervous anticipation was a thread of anxiety — what if the detective wasn't there today? It was silly nonsense, of course, the detective was always there - but Lauren made a mental note on how invaluable her daytime companion had become in just a few short weeks.

"Good morning detective."

There was a leering pause, "Good morning doctor."

Tamsin trailed Lauren into the lab, admiring her figure without a hint of shame — or discretion. The doctor turned around just quickly enough to witness Tamsin's gaze drift upwards. A shiver ran down her spine. Lauren was never really sure how to react when faced with such blatant lust; she was never sure how to respond, how to dance the dance, how to effortlessly show interest yet still seem aloof - so instead she blushed and looked away.

Outside of today, she considered herself ordinary-looking. An ordinary woman swept up into unexpectedly extraordinary circumstances. In the past Lauren had entertained the notion that she might be something of a fetish to the Fae around her; an object of curiosity, a thing to be played with and discarded. But the way Tamsin looked at her was thrilling - her face and hands suddenly felt hot.

Lauren openly blushed, bowing her head and flashing a quirky smile. Tamsin twisted the paper cup holding her coffee from its tray and presented it as if it were bait, slyly bridging the gap between them. The doctor took hold of the gift offered her, and cautiously made eye contact.

Tamsin lifted an eyebrow, "What's up Lewis?" She gently brushed Lauren's cheek with the side of her thumb, as if sweeping away the fluster.

"What do you mean?"

"Nice skirt. Dressing up for anyone in particular?"

"No — I just felt.." she was tempted to be honest here, what was the harm after all — in a relationship based solely on sex, why not just admit to feeling sexy? "I felt like wearing a skirt today."

Tamsin chuckled playfully, and Lauren could tell the valkyrie was editing out her more obscene thoughts. Finally the detective replied with "You look nice," and it sounded sincere, but seriously watered-down.

The conversation seemed to reach its end, yet neither woman moved away.

Tamsin made the first move, inching a tad closer, delicately taking hold of the hem of Lauren's shirt between her thumb and forefinger. She caressed the fabric just as if she were caressing skin, and just like if it were skin — Lauren's senses were set ablaze.

"You look really nice," she repeated, her tone softer and less rehearsed than before, and for the first time since they'd agreed upon their mutually beneficial pact — Lauren found herself wondering what it would be like if their agreement extended into the future and beyond the lab.

Tamsin huffed through her nose, grinning at some internal joke. Lauren was curious, almost nervous, but the butterflies in her stomach rendered speech momentarily difficult.

"You know I could barely sleep last night, I was tossing and turning - my brain just wouldn't let up, you know? I was thinking we've still got so much planning to do. We've got the hard part pretty much figured out but -"

And it was at this point that Tamsin knew to censor her thoughts. It was true - Tamsin had spent most of the night trying to figure out the next step of her plan. She'd gone over multiple scenarios in her mind and the result was always the same; there was nowhere to hide Lauren in the human world, nowhere the Fae couldn't hunt her down and find her. The only reasonable option was the Dal, and that undoubtedly included those who regularly inhabit it.

Tamsin was distressed by her own hesitation, and was forced to confront the reason for it.

Her reason was easy enough to understand - though in her mind she refused to call it love. And even though it was everything else under the sun *but* love - the thought of willfully returning Lauren to Bo's sphere of influence was no less threatening.

During her drive that morning she told herself she'd simply put it out there - rip the band-aid off, spill her guts and force the conversation to happen, regardless of however awkward it would be. What's the harm, after all, in letting someone know that you feel love towards them? Certainly there are worse things?

"But anyway," she continued after a lingering pause, seamlessly altering the direction of the conversation, "you show up here looking like this and - suddenly I can't think about anything else."

There was a glimmer in her eye and for a second Lauren couldn't discern if the Valkyrie was happy or sad.

"Ah, well - that sounds pretty serious, perhaps we should stay focused?"

"Oh I'm pretty focused," Tamsin's tone was slightly wicked, and when she reached out for Lauren's hand, the doctor gave it to her without question. The detective walked her over to her office chair.

"I think you better have a seat," Tamsin's tone was urgent, but playfully so.

The doctor looked puzzled for a moment, but when the detective knelt down in front of her and pushed her knees apart the joke became abundantly clear.

"Oh. OH."

Early on, Lauren had assumed Tamsin's bedside manner would would be gruff and to the point - if not downright savage; that's what she'd signed on for, in fact. She had anticipated that their exchanges would be a race to the finish line, utterly utilitarian, passionate perhaps - but emotionless. This wasn't necessarily to Lauren's taste but with her life in jeopardy she found herself willing to experiment. Scientifically curious until the bitter end, this was to be a new experience, and while it took desperation to open the door for her - she proceeded quite willingly.

Besides, she had spent the bulk of her life insisting the world around her take her seriously, view her as a complete person - a living, breathing, thoughtful person with a brain - and for the first time ever she found herself developing an appreciation for being objectified.

She was never an object to Bo. Never. They made love every time. Every time. Throughout Bo's feedings and assorted dalliances (and those two things didn't necessarily overlap) she was never the recipient of Bo's unrestrained animal lust. Lauren always told herself she was glad for it, she wasn't jealous at all - but she was in a way.

Contrary to what she had assumed about Tamsin, the detective was surprisingly tender; Lauren had taken note of several instances where her approach was overly-cautious if not agonizingly slow. She was forced to consider that perhaps it was all an elaborate tease — it certainly seemed that Tamsin was deliberately pacing herself, making the wait so unbearable at times that the slightest touch induced ripples of ecstasy. This was another of those occasions where the detective appeared to be taking her time, savoring each new inch of flesh while her expert hands gradually hitched up the doctor's skirt.

Lauren sat, stiff as a board, trying and failing to anticipate Tamsin's next move, next touch, next kiss. She wondered if the detective fully understood what she was doing; did she instinctively know long strokes along the inner thigh were more enticing than short ones, did she know tiny kisses along the way were almost too much to bear?

Finally Tamsin hooked her thumbs inside Lauren's panties, encouraging her to scoot forward in her seat. The doctor obliged, but was suddenly intensely nervous.

Her head collapsed at that first contact, a guttural groan escaping her throat. Lauren's mind raced from panic. She worried about not being able to climax and was immediately embarrassed. This was such an intimate act, and typically required more trust than what she shared with the valkyrie. In previous relationships she would often avoid this conflict altogether by positioning herself as more of a giver than receiver; however it wasn't completely true.

With halted breaths and stammered words Lauren tried to make excuses, blaming herself and whatever idiosyncrasies she could dream up - preparing the detective for disappointment. To her credit, Tamsin refused to dignify any of it by pausing. Instead, she acknowledged Lauren's concerns with an eye roll and renewed vigor.

In truth, a case could be made that Tamsin took Lauren's desperate confession as incentive - planting her hands firmly on the doctor's hips and pulling her closer still, going so far as lift one leg over her shoulder.

At first the doctor thought she might go into full cardiac arrest, but soon it became clear this new position was highly effective - trust issues be damned. Her body seemed in that moment to divorce itself from her brain, gleefully embracing the waves of uncomplicated pleasure. Lauren was all at once dismayed and intrigued by this betrayal.

The orgasm that followed was by no means a timid one; it arrived bucking and screaming, ruthless and feral. Lauren's brain was cluttered with wild, random imagery; Sisyphus perpetually pushing his boulder uphill; Dorothy's house from The Wizard Of Oz riding the wild tornado and smashing down upon the wicked witch; a frantic stampede of wild horses, trains colliding, dishes breaking, cars crashing - and somewhere in these scattered, explosive thoughts - she saw plain as day the elusive cure she'd been working on edited into an otherwise harmless respiratory virus.

She wasn't yet fully present when Tamsin's voice abruptly punctured the veil: "Welp, Evony wouldn't have needed surveillance to hear that - if guards suddenly show up just tell them I tried to murder you."

Bleary-eyed and still woozy, Lauren asked if she was loud; Tamsin laughed quietly, unsure of how to answer.

As the detective begrudgingly relinquished her lover's thigh, Lauren drunkenly grasped at the fly of her jeans-

"Actually... you already took care of me, believe it or not.."

"Is that so..?"

The detective smiled and shrugged with her eyebrows.

"That's not the same.. I want to touch you."

Lauren was emerging from her hormonal stupor, her eyes increasingly clear and bright. Nonetheless, Tamsin had a hard time reading her - unable to understand how she could casually use such words without feeling all the same things she herself was feeling.

The cork promptly burst on all the feelings she'd been stuffing away. The detective stood up and turned her back to Lauren in an attempt to conceal her cracking exterior.

She knew there was no hiding the state she was in. Lauren would invariably ask what was wrong and Tamsin would need to either tell the truth or add one more lie to the pile. And if she lied now she'd need to keep on lying - because waiting for the right moment meant waiting indefinitely.

Tamsin decided to answer truthfully when the grand inquiry came; maybe her feelings would be reciprocated, maybe not - at worst it would mean the end of their sexual arrangement. She would miss the latter but at the same time knew it was rapidly becoming too heartbreaking for her to continue with.

A dismal weight fell from the valkyrie's shoulders. It was bliss. What a blessing it was to decide, finally, after weeks of suffering alone. She entertained the possibility that their friendly repertoire would be abruptly annihilated by her confession, but chose instead to focus on asking the doctor out on a date. A real date. Outside. And then of course there was the heavenly notion of making love - on a real bed! And without the necessity of staying partially clothed. She shuddered at the thought of finally sharing a bed with nothing separating them, nothing between them.

Tamsin turned back around to bravely face her firing squad.

She saw Lauren standing at her desk frantically scribbling some notes. When she noticed Tamsin staring at her, the doctor excitedly blurted over her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, give me just a sec, I almost forgot - I had the strangest idea a moment ago..."


	22. The Cold Shoulder

"Good morning detective."

"Good morning doctor."

Lauren stared at the back of her hand while she waited for the palm scanner to run the maze of her cores, deltas, islands and ridges. She didn't need to look at Tamsin to know the detective was in a bad mood — she could hear it in her voice. The detective was like a dark cloud, gloomy and foreboding. Cold.

When the laboratory door unbolted they entered without saying a word. Tamsin set down the tray of coffees and dumped her jacket and bag on the table. Lauren stood quietly observing as the detective sunk into her chair, weighted with misery. Tamsin snatched the nearest pen and started scribbling on her ledger, giving no indication she was willing to discuss whatever was bothering her.

Lauren wasn't sure why she was being given the cold shoulder — and it frustrated her that Tamsin wasn't better able to express her emotions. She'd tried to avoid making comparisons between Tamsin and Bo but sometimes it was unavoidable - _it's how the human brain works_ she told herself, _we make comparisons, we look for patterns._ Lauren's heart was heavy with dread, feeling this scenario seemed all-too- familiar.

The doctor cocked her head and contemplated what she should do. She thought about letting the detective continue to pout until it was out of her system — but this had been going on for several days now — _enough was enough_. She resented having to always be the first one to reach out and broach these volatile situations, though she conceded Tamsin's diplomacy skills were frightfully nonexistent. After some careful evaluation Lauren decided that Tamsin had earned the right to at least have her grievances acknowledged — even if it took some prodding on her part, so be it. Ending this oppressive silence was worth the effort.

Lauren sat on the edge of the table and spoke in a gentle, reassuring tone, "I know i've been… _immersed_ in my work and it probably feels like I'm neglecting you — but please — _hang in there._ I just need a bit more time, I think I'm really close to figuring out this vaccine."

Tamsin's pen scratched to a stop mid-doodle.

The doctor continued, "Once I'm finished, we can go back to enjoying each other's company.." Lauren finished with a frisky smile. She was proud of herself too; she knew she had a history of becoming engrossed in her work - often to the point of neglecting those who cared for her. Lauren felt this was a moment of personal growth - taking the bull by the horns, as they say. She didn't make excuses or promises, nor did she deny herself the satisfaction her work gave her. The doctor had merely asked for a little patience and understanding, and she felt that Tamsin would surely find this more than reasonable.

Finally the detective made eye contact, her brow furrowed — Lauren couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

Tamsin sighed wearily, "That's not what's bothering me. Well, _a little_ , but no..that's not it."

There was an uncomfortable pause before the valkyrie resumed, during which time Lauren imagined countless horrific possibilities: _Has Tamsin changed her mind? Has she been deceiving me this whole time?_

And then the silence exploded - the valkyrie erupting with words as if they'd been bubbling up, waiting to burst out of her. _"I don't think you should make this vaccine,"_ she said pointedly, "Besides the fact I think spaying Evony is like the best thing to happen to this planet since quadruple distilled vodka — I don't think a cure should exist. If you cure Evony — I have no doubt she'll make a weapon out of your virus. But if she stays infected — there's no way she'd let anyone else find out about it. It's a secret she'd take to her grave and I think that's how it ought to be."

Lauren was mystified that she'd so thoroughly misread the situation, and was stunned by Tamsin's words.

" _But — back in the beginning_ — when I told you what I'd done — you said if someone had made you _human_... you'd be devastated.."

"Yeah, and I would be. But you know, _this is like war_ — you guys and Evony have been at war with each other — _for years_ — and when you're at war you do what you need to do to win. _You've won._ Take it. Take your win and let's get out of here."

"I don't necessarily agree with that way of thinking — winning at any cost."

"Well can you please try? This once?"

Lauren stared blankly in response.

 _"Look,"_ Tamsin continued, "Have you thought this through all the way? You know what Evony's like. The only thing that has stopped her from starting an all-out war is all the rumors swirling around Bo's birthright. That's kept you safe so far. _But right now_ — as far as most fae know, as far as Bo knows — you're a traitor. If I had to guess — I'd say Evony is pretty aware that if she offed you now she'd probably get away with it."

Lauren's voice was quavering, _"That - that can't still be true._ Someone has to have figured it out - _Dyson_ \- surely Dyson realises that I didn't give Taft _his_ genes? That I used a Cabbit instead..? Surely _he_ or _Bo_ or _someone_ has figured out that wasn't an _accident_..?"

The detective's expression softened as she continued, "We're liabilities, Lewis. If you give Evony what she wants her first order of business will be to get rid of us both — before we can warn anyone. Then she'll have this secret weapon all to herself. Gods only know what she'd do then."

Lauren nodded, weighing the detective's words.

The detective took hold of Lauren's hands and squeezed them, "And if that's not enough to convince you — then _please_ — I am begging you — do not make me sit through another progress report with her. _Please_."

" _Tamsin_ — what haven't you been telling me?"

The detective inhaled sharply through her nose and huffed, composing herself.

"There's plenty, and it's nothing you need to know about. Trust me. You do not need that kind of shit polluting your mind. Let me just assure you — she is no less evil for not having her powers. She's got a talent for cruelty — I mean really. She's like the Van Gogh of sadists."

Lauren nervously licked her lips, resigning to Tamsin's wishes, "I'm so close, though, don't you think it would be a good idea to have the vaccine — even as a backup plan?"

"How close is close?"

"I could probably start trials next week…"

"Trials?! _Oh girl_."

"Okay… I could have a dangerously untested but looks-good-on-paper sample maybe monday..?"

Tamsin bowed her head, massaging her eyeballs in frustration, " _It's killing me, you know?_ Sitting across from her and biting my tongue while she spews her bullshit. I can't listen to her go into detail about what she's going to have done to you after you give her what she wants."

With those words the doctor finally had an inkling of what Tamsin had been holding on to.

"So.. it's not so much that she's been threatening you — she's been threatening _me_."

Tamsin frowned, "To her credit I'm pretty hard to threaten — most of my life has been in the shitter anyway. I lost everything that mattered to me once already - she knows that."

Lauren sighed, utterly disheartened. She was still reeling at the thought of being considered a traitor. Had she overestimated her friends? And Bo?

"Tell you what," the valkyrie said as she stood, "Let's plan for friday. You do what you can, get what you can done by then. We'll take your hard drive with us — that way you can continue your work …if you feel you need to."

Lauren rubbed her chin, forced a half-smile through her restraint and nodded.

Tamsin smiled wide, "That's it then, it's going to happen. Friday it is."

The doctor bowed her head in response, and was immediately hit by a wave of emotion; the tip of her nose started to tingle and she could feel tears brimming. She promptly dove into Tamsin's arms, "I'll never be able to adequately thank you for everything," she breathed into Tamsin's neck.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try," the detective playfully replied in a salacious tone. When no laughter came, she quickly apologized for being insensitive, "… Seriously doc, _it's okay_. Everything is going to be okay."

Eventually, Lauren eased out of the embrace, wiping tears from her flushed face. Her eyes fluttered nervously, and she smiled that awkward smile that gave Tamsin's heart wings. Just as they parted, Tamsin pulled at the badge that was clipped to the doctor's coat. The detective set it down on the table and snapped a picture of it with her phone. Lauren looked puzzled.

"Remember they track these. We're going to need to leave them here, but we'll still need to look like we have ID's when we leave."

"Oh, right," her eyebrows raised in surprise, "You've thought of everything."

"God I hope so."

Tamsin stealthily watched Lauren prep for working with her samples. She was in high gear now. The doctor tied her hair into a ponytail, cupped her mouth and nose with a face mask and slid on a pair of surgical gloves. As she went about her work, the detective did her best to conceal the lump forming in her throat. She felt such outrageous affection for the this human doctor — the kind of affection that summons the long-lost bravery deep in one's gut. Tamsin drew a deep breath to steady her nerves. She knew from experience that it wasn't always enough to simply be brave.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF OFFICE on friday? _What does that even mean?_ _You live in a fucking tree!"_

Tamsin was pulled over at the roadside, yelling into her phone.

" _We told yew_ —" a gravelly voice on the other end responded, "we 'ave plans on frahday. Told yew up front. _Weren'chew listenin'?_ "

"Change your plans. I'll pay extra.." Tamsin rifled frantically through her mental inventory of the useless junk lying around her apartment.

"Look. Ah'm havin' some major dental work done, an' it needs to git done befaw the end of the year, otherwahs I've got t'pay the deduct-tubble an'.."

" _It has to be friday_. Come on. _Come the fuck on._ " The detective was trembling from a mixture of rage and terror.

"Ah would if ah could but ah can't. If ah cancel this appoin'mint now they won't be able to fit meh in again faw a'munth. Not a lot of forest kin dentistry available these days, y'know? _It's a dyin' art…_ "

" _Oh for fuck's sake._ I'll get back to you," Tamsin abruptly ended the call. She dropped her phone into her bag and proceeded to have a major rage-fit inside her truck. Screaming and arms flailing, she let her fear and frustration and anger flow like a frenzied stampede.

 _"Fucking gremlins,"_ she sputtered rhythmically while banging on her steering wheel, _fucking hell! Fuck fuck fuck!_

Gradually the madness faded and the detective eased into the cracked and peeling vinyl of her worn car seat. She started to consider alternatives; Susan and Doyler and Charlie were a pretty significant part of her plan and replacing them on such short notice didn't make a lot of sense. She thought about barging into the lab first thing friday morning guns a'blazing and that made even less sense. She reminded herself that it's a fine line between heroic and stupid.

For no reason other than she sometimes liked to punish herself — she next thought about enlisting Dyson's help. She imagined his smug face and irritated look after explaining she'd been guarding Dr. Lewis this whole time. She wondered how motivated he would be, really, to help bring Lauren back; after all — he was finally free of obstacles. Bo was all his now. In her mind she painted a scene where Dyson played the constant companion to Bo's grieving and loneliness — waiting for an opportunity, waiting for Bo to feel vulnerable. Waiting for her to need a friend to feed on.

She ran her tongue over her teeth and calmly said fuck it one last time.

So maybe the big rescue would have to wait until monday. The extra wait meant extra planning — and there was still plenty to plan for. Surely she could deal with the Morrigan one last time.


	23. Friday Fail

Somewhere deep in a dream — Tamsin was running frantically through a dense and murky forest. She was fleeing an enemy that seemed to be everywhere at once. She could hear it breathing, snarling — she could sense it circling through the brush. Every which way she turned — it was there, panting and hungry, howling for its friends to come join in the hunt. The detective awoke just as it claimed its prize — bolting upright in her bed, her tank top soaked and clinging to her skin.

* * *

In the days leading up to Friday, the day of their foiled escape, both doctor and detective each did their very best to bring some levity to a miserable situation. They joked about which highly invasive procedures were preferable to enduring the Morrigan's company — the answer, of course - all of them.

In the midst of their joking and laughing Tamsin's phone lit up with an incoming notification. Cell reception was notoriously spotty in the lab; she opened her email and waited for the message to load. When she saw the sender was Evony's security team the color drained from her face. Lauren could tell in an instant something was wrong.

 _"Oh no — what is it?"_

Tamsin bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Lauren took hold of the detective's arm - giving her a gentle, comforting squeeze. Finally, the valkyrie took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "Speak of the devil, it's Evony's security team. They've changed protocol. I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Lauren was clearly nervous.

"I just glanced at it," she said as she placed her phone face down on the table, "But seriously, how many times has she changed things around on me last minute? This is par for the course. Typical Evony mind games."

Lauren seemed doubtful, but at the same time she was willing to believe anything just to put her mind at ease. "I trust your judgement," she replied softly, her eyes exploring the detective's expression.

Their mood was more solemn after that. Jokes were forced, laughter was strained. Both women sought to distract themselves — Lauren with her work, Tamsin with her ledger — rather than find the words to discuss their mutual sense of dread.

At the end of the work day they went through the checklist of details they'd made together. Tamsin slipped the phony badges she'd printed out into her ledger, "Don't want to forget these," she announced with confidence. Come monday, they'd replace their actual badges with the fake ones, and blame the power outage when the bogus badges fail to ping at the exit points.

After discussing the basics of the plan, Tamsin provided some advice in case anything went awry on Monday. That advice was basically _"Duck and let me handle it."_

Lauren pressed her palm against the side of her face. Suddenly and all at once the enormity of Tamsin's sacrifice was clear to her. Though she'd wavered back and forth as to whether or not this "new" Tamsin could really be trusted, it seemed foolish to question her now.

"What's wrong?" the detective furrowed her brow.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just nervous.."

 _"Everything is gonna be fine, Lewis,_ you'll see. You can't tell 'cause they're all dressed up like linebackers but most of these guards are pretty green, and they can't think past their immediate orders. Pull the rug from underneath them and they don't know what to do."

The doctor smiled a half-smile in response, hoping against hope that Tamsin was right.

When they left the lab at the end of the day they took their time walking the winding corridors of building 4. They waited for an elevator for a few minutes, but then decided to take the stairs since it would give them some extra private time together.

They barely spoke. There was too much to say and no way to say it all.

Just as they re-entered the main foyer Tamsin gave Lauren's fingers a quick squeeze. She looked over her shoulder, smiled nervously, and said in a whisper _"I love you."_

* * *

Tamsin had been emailed a new routine to follow for her weekly meeting with Evony. It seemed almost fitting that she be asked to leap through some hoops one last time.

The detective was no longer allowed to enter the building through the main doors. Instead - she was directed towards the shipping and receiving entrance. Tamsin was suspicious but followed her new instructions. Now was not the time to make waves.

Evony's armored militia were waiting for her. They guided her inside and through a back room maze of storage and facilities before arriving at a cordoned off wing separated by plastic curtains. Once inside the 'clean' space another guard explained what was to be expected.

It was more or less identical to the process of entering a penitentiary — as a new inmate.

At first she was asked to remove her jacket, bag and shoes, and then she was herded into a secondary, more private screening area. Here she was scanned with a metal detector. After that she was given a jumpsuit and bath slippers and told to change as three heavily armed female guards waited. When she protested, she was told it was going to happen — one way or another.

Once newly dressed, she was brought to a small room without any furniture. The guards left her there. Before too long a tinny voice crackled from a wall speaker: "We're going to decontaminate you. It'll take exactly 45 seconds."

The voice was replaced by a soft hissing noise, while a dry, oddly scented mist filled the room. Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut and contemplated how the Morrigan was becoming increasingly paranoid. The detective wondered if this would be to her detriment or advantage.

Once she was properly sanitized, Tamsin was escorted to a small office where Evony was already waiting; she dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand and Tamsin cautiously took a seat.

The Morrigan fanned the air in front of her nose, "Tammy, _whew_ , what is that perfume you're wearing? _Febreeze?_ "

"It's a little something called _L'eau De Bullshit_. I picked it up in your gift shop. Is this really necessary?" she extended her arms, showcasing the loose fitting jumpsuit.

"You don't think it's flattering? I picked it out with you in mind."

Tamsin sighed with exhaustion. Knowing this was her last-ever meeting with Evony somehow made it more bearable, but she was no less anxious to leave. "Can we get on with it please? I'm not in the mood to play these little head games, okay, so _whatever_ , I _stink_ , I'm _fat,_ I have _cooties,_ fine _._ Can we please just get on with it?"

Evony narrowed her eyes and glared at Tamsin from the far end of the oblong meeting table.

"How many weeks have you been watching Dr. Lewis for me? It's been a while. Quite a while. And you haven't had very much to show for it."

"It's not really up to me you know. I don't know squat about science."

Evony leaned back in her chair. The leather made a crumpling noise. Tamsin's attention zeroed in on the fabric of Evony's jacket. It was black, but occasionally glistened when light hit it at just the right angle. Like sequins.

 _Or scales._

When she focused her eyes she could see the coat was moving ever so slightly, squirming, wriggling.

 _"Oh dear gods,"_ Tamsin blurted. She quickly covered her mouth as if she was about to vomit.

 _"You like it?"_ Evony asked, stroking the lapel, "It's real cobra." And then, as if by command, a slender arrowhead of a face turned to stare directly at the detective, hissing with disdain.

"You'll have to forgive my jacket - sometimes it _spits_. It's nothing personal," the Morrigan said, smiling wide as she soaked in the horrified expression on Tamsin's face.

Tamsin sat there frozen, her jaw agape. She was on the verge of asking what sort of maniac wears an enchanted garment made from venomous snakes - but when she thought about it she found it made perfect sense. It was one hell of a personal safety solution.

"As I was saying," Evony continued, "I chose you over other mercenary types because of your ... _affiliation_ with Bo. I was certain the doctor would find your presence so positively putrid she'd work double-time just to get away from you."

She paused to shoot the detective a wicked grin.

"But for reasons I can't explain - that hasn't happened. So since you're not providing Dr. Lewis with proper motivation - I've decided to replace you with someone who will. _Effective immediately._ You'll turn in your badge first thing Monday morning."

The Morrigan stood, preparing to leave. Tamsin threw herself in front of her - arousing the ire of a dozen or so cobras. They collectively hissed, and the detective took a step back.

"You're firing me?!" Tamsin's voice was shakey.

"Yes," Evony cheerfully replied.

" _Wait - wait - no,_ you can't fire me. You shouldn't fire me. She's almost done, I swear, that's what she said. She said she could probably start trials next week-"

The Morrigan folded her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow, "Well then, it looks someone else will be getting the credit for all your hard work... Damn, _sucks to be you!"_

" _Evony_ \- Evony - _Morrigan_ , please. _Please reconsider,_ we're so close," Tamsin's tone was urgent, pleading — almost desperate.

"You know, this is just so funny. I would have sworn you'd be thrilled to get out of that boring old lab. Color me surprised!"

The detective attempted to block Evony's exit, but a group of hissing cobras protested, their hoods expanded and fangs flaring. Tamsin retreated. Evony smiled in response, her wide mouth and toothy smile frighteningly similar to the snakes she was wearing. She scoffed at the valkyrie and left the room without saying another word.

Tamsin collapsed to her knees, trembling, too panicked to cry or scream.


	24. Haunted

**_She knows._**

 _She must know._

 _How?_

 _There's no way. She's guessing_

 _She can't know. There's no way. I was careful_

 _If she knew I'd be dead. Yeah._

Tamsin sat in her truck, paralyzed.

 _She suspects._

 _She suspects everyone though_

 _She's got nothing. Just my reaction._

 _Oh gods, did I overreact?_

 _Maybe._

 _Probably. Yeah._

 _Still it's not much for her to go on_

She turned the ignition and her truck coughed and rumbled to a start.

 _Lauren._

 _Oh gods._

 _I've got to warn Lauren_

 _How?_

 _How am I going to do this?_

 _I can't do this on my own_

 _There's too much at risk_

 _I need help_

She looked at her phone and considered the consequences of calling Dr. Lewis. It was reasonable to assume that Lauren's phone and apartment were both being actively monitored. But was she giving Evony too much credit? Tamsin weighed the risks and decided it was too dangerous and definitely not worth the gamble.

The detective wondered if she, too, was being watched. It was possible - but was it probable? If Evony suspected a double-cross it would make sense. In which case — her next move would be pretty important. She decided to do what seemed reasonable for any Fae who'd just been fired from a job; she drove to the Dal - one eye in the rearview all the way there.

Her head was spinning with plots and theories, too many to count, too many to make sense of — yet in the midst of overwhelming stress she still had the wherewithal to drive around the block looking for Bo's car. Tamsin sighed with relief and pulled into the lot behind the bar. Bo not being around was one less complication to worry about.

Even so, walking into the Dal Tamsin had the sensation of being surrounded by Bo; she haunted every nook, every shadow-draped corner. The smell of liquor and pipe smoke, the creaking wood, the chipper tinkling of the bell on the door — all of it was Bo.

 _So many memories._

To think she used to come here to hang out and flirt with Dyson — those days seemed so distant now, practically unreal - like a movie she watched of someone else's life. So many wasted evenings she played along with him, pretending not to notice how his attention was always divided. She wasn't accustomed to losing out to another woman, let alone a lowly succubus who didn't know her place. Her resulting jealousy burned like a grass fire — devouring any sense of compassion or empathy she may have had, and leaving only disdain behind. If you would have told her then that she would one day fall for that same succubus — she would have laughed in your face before sucker-punching you in the gut.

"Tamsin!" Trick excitedly exclaimed, "It's been so long!"

The detective glided onto a barstool and smiled nervously, her eyes darting around the room.

"Vodka? _Vodka_.." He started pouring more from habit than request.

"Hey Trick. How's things?"

"Eh," he rolled his shoulders, "Same old, same old. We had a Mngwa give birth in the broom closet a few weeks ago — _that was pretty exciting.._ How've you been? Dyson mentioned you were doing contract work?"

Tamsin bristled at the mention of his name, _"Yeah…"_

Trick gathered from her reaction that Dyson was probably not a preferred topic of conversation. He silently contemplated who else not to bring up.

 _"How is she?"_

The detective's words fell like an atom bomb and the barkeep was monetarily stunned. Tricked fumbled with the pint glass he was polishing, awkwardly dumping it onto the countertop before sliding it into place.

"Uhhhh, good — she's good Tamsin. I'm sure she'll appreciate you asking."

"Yeah I wouldn't bet on it. It wasn't exactly a smooth break."

Trick held up his hands to demonstrate he didn't have any inside knowledge, nor a personal stake in his granddaughter's affairs.

"Look, I — uh, I don't — I don't like to get involved — _You know Bo, she_ —"

"Hey, _don't sweat it_. I'm not here to make things weird or anything."

"So what brings you by, Tamsin?"

The detective sighed into her tumbler of vodka and thought carefully about what she wanted to say. A keen observer of souls, the Blood King could tell she was troubled.

"I have a problem," she said, swallowing hard, "….and I can't solve it on my own. I need help. I've known for awhile that I'd need help, I've just been too afraid to ask."

Trick placed his hand atop hers and looked at her squarely, "We're your friends Tamsin. If you need help — we will always be here for you."

The valkyrie squeezed her eyes shut and struggled with the lump forming in her throat, "You say that, and I know you mean it, but—"

"There are no buts, Tamsin. What could possibly be so awful to make you think your friends would turn their backs on you?"

She scoffed, and in a sarcastic tone asked "Where do I start?!"

"Start at the beginning," he said as he refilled her glass.

"You people," she began, shaking her head dismissively, "You never hesitate to help, do you. Don't even need to think twice about it."

"Is that so terrible?" the barkeep folded his arms across his chest.

"See — the thing is — the reason why I can't just fucking trust….anyone, really — is because I don't go around just randomly trusting people. _You have to earn it_ , know what I'm saying?"

"Sure I do."

"So why would any of you help me, hmm? What's in it for you? What have I done to earn your trust?"

Trick furrowed his brow and cocked his head to one side, marveling at the Valkyrie's sudden defensiveness.

"Brave Tamsin, proud warrior and left hand of Odin — what has you so afraid?"

The detective bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Trust is a gift, Tamsin, to be given freely and of the heart. There's no finer gift to receive, and in turn — no deception more cruel than to have one's trust betrayed. If you find yourself unable to open your heart to others, I can only imagine it is because you placed faith in those who clearly did not deserve it. My hope for you is that these wounds eventually heal. The passing of time helps — as does the company of good friends."

She drained the remainder of her glass and the bartender dutifully refilled it.

"So this job — the one I've been working — it's for the Morrigan," she began in a soft and steady monotone. Trick leaned in, resting his elbows on the bar.

"I know all of you think Lauren — _Dr. Lewis_ — betrayed all of you but it's not true. When she discovered what Taft was really up to — she started working against him — from the inside."

Trick snorted with disbelief, "Lauren is working with the Dark now, Tamsin. They're not exactly a reliable source of information."

"I've been watching her. Guarding her. That's the job I've been working."

Trick's face drained of both color and expression, " _Guarding her?_ Guarding her from what?" he asked pointedly.

"She didn't side with the Dark because she wanted to — she did it because she was out of options. You know as well as I do she doesn't have a lot of control over her circumstances regardless of which side she's on. And it's not like she can fight her way out of stuff like we do — she has to be smart about it. Everyone always underestimates her. _Evony underestimated her._ "

Trick raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Tamsin searched for the right words before continuing, "Lauren — _did something_ to her. Gave her a virus."

"What good would a virus do?"

"Well — it turned Evony human, so there's that."

Overwhelmed by such outrageous news, Trick pushed himself away from the bar, his shoulder catching a shelf lined with cordial glasses. He spun on one heel to catch them from falling but it was too late — a dozen tiny goblets exploded against the slate floor.


	25. Redemption

Tamsin watched Trick nervously stroke his beard.

Her news about Lauren contradicted the reality he and the gang had pieced together for themselves, and obviously the Blood King was struggling to make sense of this extraordinary new set of facts.

 _"But why,"_ he began out of the blue, " _Why_ would Lauren even get involved with Taft — if she wasn't planning some sort of revenge all along?"

"Revenge?"

"…For — _what was her name?_ Her comatose lover? Granted, Lauren wasn't recruited under the most honorable circumstances.."

"Recruited, eh? That's what we're calling extortion these days?"

"You know what I mean, Tamsin."

"Oh I know what you mean. Look, imma be frank; we all know Bo has been through, like, a lot, okay? But you know — when it comes to relationships — she just — well I'm not so sure she knows how to be in a relationship. And I'm sure that's a survival tactic or whatever, fine, I don't mean it as a criticism. I'm just saying it's hard being with someone who sometimes seems like they're not entirely into being with you."

Trick extended his forefinger and before the words could leave his mouth, Tamsin interrupted, " _Aaaaaaand_ I know she's a succubus — dude, don't even, we're not talking about that. We're talking about being blind to the needs of others, the ones closest to us because we assume they'll always just take care of themselves."

Trick frowned and turned his head askew.

"I know you know what I mean, old man. All I'm saying is there's reasons why stuff happens the way it happens — we may not always have all the details, but like, _cause and effect,_ you know?"

The corners of his mouth curled downwards, "So Bo's to blame for all that's happened?"

"No, I think we all probably played a part; we all had our own selfish agendas when it came to Bo — pulling her every which way 'til tuesday. I think it put a huge strain on her relationship with Lauren. Maybe you can see how Lauren probably felt pretty isolated, and was all too happy when someone finally came along and acknowledged how fantastic she is, how smart and generous _and…_ " Tamsin stopped as soon as she realized she was gushing. She took a nervous sip hoping her exuberance didn't betray her.

Trick lowered his gaze and stood, arms spread out on the bar, rapt in thought.

"Come on, Trickster. What were you just saying about trust and friendship? You've got to trust me on this."

"Alright Tamsin. What do you need from me?"

Tamsin grabbed his meaty hand and squeezed it, "I need to bring her here. I've been over this a thousand times in my head and the fact of it is there's nowhere we can go where they won't find her, this is the only place i can think of where she stands a chance."

The barkeep nodded his head while he contemplated the ramifications of reintroducing the exiled doctor, "I'm not going to lie, Sanctuary or not some folks are going to take issue with her being here."

The detective wondered if by 'some folks' Trick meant Bo. For a moment she considered telling him about her relationship with the doctor; on one hand, it made sense to get the news out there early, make it known up front that this wasn't just some elaborate scheme to garner sympathy or attention from the succubus.

But Tamsin knew she could only speak for herself. Acknowledging this caused her heart to sink a little.

"I'll prepare my office for her — she can stay there as long as she needs. When should I expect her arrival?"

"We planned for monday. But now that I've been canned ….things are complicated."

 _"Complicated how?_ " his voice had more than a hint of concern to it.

Tamsin waved her hand dismissively, "I'll figure it out — you do what you need to do, I'll take care of my end."

Trick nodded and freshened up her drink, then pulled his cell phone from his apron pocket. He paused briefly before candidly stating "Pardon me a moment, I've some calls to make," in a hushed but serious tone. It seemed like a formality; like he'd much rather make his call in private but knew doing so would come off as suspicious. His discomfort was palpable. It made Tamsin nervous.

He hopped down from his stoop behind the bar and walked over to a row of cushioned seats under the glow of a stained glass window. From the corner of her eye the detective watched as he lifted the spectacles that hung on chain around his neck and placed them over his nose; with his sight restored - he pecked like a chicken at the digits on his phone.

Tamsin looked away.

 _He's calling Bo_

 _Of course he is_

 _What did i expect?_

 _Gotta start somewhere I guess_

 _Shit_

 _Maybe it's Dyson_

 _Don't know if that's better or worse_

She then tried to imagine how news of Lauren's return would go over, and second-guessed herself over whether or not she should have mentioned that she and the doctor had become intimately entwined.

Of course, having sex with someone does not automatically mean you are a couple, or even dating - but the detective wasn't just afraid of being presumptuous; by far Tamsin's darkest fear was that Lauren was only playing along because she felt she had no other option.

 _But it didn't feel that way_

 _Hell if she was acting..._

 _...she's one hell of an actress_

She took a long, drawn out sip of her vodka, allowing an ice cube to kiss her lip.

 _Even if it's true_

 _Even if it's true just a little bit_

 _Is that so awful?_

 _And who am I to judge_

 _My motivations haven't always been the purest_

The detective smiled timidly, remembering that she proposed the idea of an affair as a means for them to rebound from Bo. It made sense at the time - _it didn't now_. Tamsin could see straight through some of the lies she'd told herself initially. The big one being that there was just a hint of revenge swirled in with her desire; not enough to make her incentives truly malicious - but it was there - along with a hearty dose curiosity.

 _And longing_ , strangely enough. Part of her was still aching from the hole Bo had blown straight through her, and in a way being physical with Lauren was like putting on a favorite worn & tattered sweater forgotten and left behind by a long-passed lover.

She felt shame from these thoughts now, and told herself that if her ridiculous last-minute plan to hide out at the very first place The Dark will come looking backfired she'd just be getting what she deserved.

 _If only we had more time together_

 _Time to talk about these things_

 _There's so much I should have told you_

 _What if I never get the chance again_

Tamsin's mind started to wander off at the thought of what-might-have-been. Hopelessness coupled with a sidecar of vodka was leading her down a dark and dismal perilous path. Luckily, she began to catch wind of Trick's conversation - sparse words scattered here and there like a breadcrumb trail guiding her back to reality. She strained her ears to make sense of his words:

Yes I'm sure

She's here right now

She didn't say

Tamsin imagined what it would feel like to walk through the Dal's front door come Monday, the doctor at her side. She downed the last of her drink and nonchalantly glanced over her shoulder. Trick was standing with his back to her, phone pressed to his ear and his free hand massaging his bald spot.

Suddenly and all at once it occurred to Tamsin that, regardless of what the future held, what she shared with the doctor was still special, and that no exterior force could diminish its meaningfulness. Finding love again was emancipating, rejuvenating — what people of faith refer to as miraculous. The closest comparison the detective could think of was learning to breathe again after years of suffocating under water. How could she be angry or bitter or petty after having received such a gift?

She was reminded of Edelinne just then and brought her hand to her heart. Tamsin realized she'd been in mourning for centuries, punishing herself for failing protect the love of her life — but her grief was a bottomless pit that could never be satisfied by any amount of suffering. She was now asking herself what the point of suffering was if no redemption could ever come from it? As she contemplated making peace with her past and her present — an idea started to blossom in the back of her mind.

 _You were far braver than I ever was, Eddy._

One idea led to another, and in an instant Tamsin was pushing herself away from the bar. She gathered up her things and dashed towards the door. Trick muffled the receiver of his phone and shouted behind her, "Hey - _hey!_ Where are you going?"

Tamsin spun around on her heel and answered with an excited smile, _"The Apple store!"_

* * *

Just after nightfall Tamsin was hurriedly treading a familiar woodland path. When she was far enough from the road she pulled out her phone and called the gremlin's burner.

 _"'Allo?"_

"Susan I'm on my way to you, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Nice a' yew to call furst but jeez Louise y'could give a gal a bit maw no-tisss.."

She ended the call and a moment later a tiny light appeared in the distance. Charlie was waiting in the knothole, standing with a candle. "Evenin'!" He waved cheerfully.

Doyler and Susan appeared a moment later, teacups in hand.

"T'what d'we owe this unexpect'd honor? Look, ah'm sorry about yissterday but wiv'out my charismatic smile I got nuffin' — all's I got in this life is my powah of seduct-shun."

"Forget yesterday," Tamsin interjected, "I need you tonight. This is something new, not part of the original plan. Can you help me?"

Susan's lips curled into that familiar greedy smile, "Well if this is sumthin' new, it depends on woss on th' table.."

The detective pulled the delicious white box from her bag and held it before the wide-eyed, salivating group of gremlins.

"IPHONE!" Charlie screeched hysterically.

"That's right bitches, mama's got an iphone for you. Who's in?"

"Wot - wot's the j-job?" Susan was struggling to breathe steadily.

Tamsin handed over a photocopy of Lauren's badge.

"This woman is being held at the same campus as our other job. I know which building, but not which room. Her room will undoubtedly have concealed microphones and cameras. I need you to find which room, disable the monitoring system, and give her this letter."

"Thass it?"

"That's it. And we're leaving _now_."

The trio of gremlins looked at each other in quiet disbelief.

"Awright then I'll git mah purse."


	26. All Your Little Words

Lauren poured herself a glass of red wine — and then immediately topped it off. Twice.

She couldn't explain why, but she felt unsettled in her own home. She wandered from room to room as if she were on an endless loop; she'd pull a book from a shelf, flip a few pages, think about when she bought the book and where — and then she'd move on to the next room, and the next thing, and whatever memory it held for her.

In her bedroom she eventually stumbled upon an old sweatshirt of Nadia's. It was a forest green university shirt — laundered no less than a thousand times it was currently the same consistency as tissue paper. It was oversized and well-ventilated and completely overdue for the trash — yet Lauren held onto it. Understandably, in the beginning she figured Nadia would be well again and her favorite disgusting sweatshirt would be waiting for her. Eventually — the sweatshirt became something of memento, but now whatever magical meaning the sweatshirt once held for her had faded, and it's presence was only a painful reminder of broken dreams.

On her route back to the living room she grabbed the bottle of wine. She flung herself onto the sofa, determined to force some peace upon her restless body.

Lauren looked around the room and thought that she'd miss this place — despite everything, it was still her safe space, her refuge. _But was it really?_

She couldn't help but think of Bo. Everywhere her eyes fell — Bo was there. The very sofa she was sitting on — her desk — the kitchen counter, _oh — that blessed counter_. Just thinking about these things stirred something inside her — desire, longing — and invariably, heartache. More and more it seemed like those precious moments with Bo were like a carrot perpetually dangled in front of her nose, dragging her through hell and back, over and over, again and again. Lauren hated the shame that accompanied these thoughts, what she used to call commitment was really an inability to divorce herself from unrelenting misery. Her life being under constant threat wasn't even the worst of it — having to witness Bo take on new lovers in-between the breaks in their relationship was humiliating — whether it was Dyson or some stranger off the street — there was always somebody else ready and eager to take her place. In the end, her unflinching dedication never counted for much.

Of course Tamsin was one of those interlopers too. And just like Lauren, she was used and cast aside just as effortlessly. Maybe that's what drew them together. Empathy. Kinship. Heartbreak.

Lauren considered that perhaps it was a blessing in disguise to finally be forced to flee her only home and all the tragedy within.

Tamsin had told her not to pack anything, it would arouse suspicion. While it seemed impractical to leave without at least a change of clothes — the idea wasn't completely unappealing; running away with Tamsin would be like starting over, like an old life filled with old struggles had finally exhausted itself, and a new life full of new promises was just beginning. And while there would definitely be some things she'd miss, Lauren rather liked the thought of a clean slate and fresh start. Her surroundings — bathed in Bo's touch, Bo's smell — were a burden now, one she had was ready to let go of.

She wondered where they would run to — another country perhaps? She made a mental note to at least pack her passports, both real and fake. Lauren had romantic visions of taking temporary lodging in some rural setting, dusty walls and creaking floors, peeling wallpaper, drafty hallways. Maybe some old cottage in the middle of nowhere with scrap for furniture and a fireplace for a stove. Lauren imagined summer nights curled up together on a tiny mattress balanced upon a rickety pre-war bedframe that squeaked and groaned louder than any car alarm. She chided herself for being silly, but privately savored the fantasy.

The bottomless glass of wine started to work its magic. Lauren's agitation melted away, the stress in her muscles finally subsiding. It was here she was able to step outside herself and examine her anxieties. In the back of her mind the memory of Tamsin looking over her shoulder and saying _'I love you'_ was playing over and over again. Lauren attempted to stuff this memory into a room and shut the door but instead found herself continually peeking in at it. She tried to transform those words into a tangible thing, something she could hide and keep wth her. She took those three little words into the palm of her hand, turning them over and over again like a smooth stone picked up on the shores of a pristine beach. In her daydream she slipped that stone into her pocket, and its constant presence was a reminder that she was not alone.

But anything worth cherishing creates risk; she was afraid to feel so vulnerable, and naturally she tried to be cautious — she tried to not to trust so completely, love so openly or even allow herself to feel hope. But at the same time it was all so exhilarating to hear those words replayed in her memory…

To think — _Tamsin_ , who'd been so awful in the past — conceited, sarcastic and yet annoyingly capable — who could ever have suspected she was also so tender-hearted and noble?

And brave.

And so…classically beautiful. Like a renaissance painting. Only thinner.

The doctor's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a peculiar noise. She squinted her eyes and listened intently. At first she dismissed the noise and blamed her second (third) glass of wine — but then it became louder and more distinct. It triggered memories of her undergrad dorm when there were mice in the walls. She stood up and made her way to the offending air vent, grabbing a hardbound book along the way.

With the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, Lauren cautiously approached the vent, textbook raised over her shoulder, straining her eyes to see into the darkness beyond the metal grates. Finally a pair of glowing orbs — l _ike cat's eyes_ — came into focus. She gasped from shock and dropped the cumbersome tome. Hand pressed against her chest she instinctively leapt to prevent it from smashing down on her foot. When she looked up again, she saw a grey little face peering at her inquisitively.

"Thass 'er, yeah?"

A second face squeezed in next to the first, and gave Lauren a once-over, " _Mmm_. 'Ard to tell from up 'ere."

The pair pulled themselves from the air duct and made themselves comfortable on the doctor's desk. The second small beast unfolded a piece of paper, and together the pair studied it.

"People," one said to the other, "They awl look alike t' me. Put this one an' the Odindottir in th' same room an' I couldn't tell one from th' otha."

"Come on. Thass 'cause yaw only lookin' at the fur on th' tops a' they heads. This one 'as a longa' face, an' dark eyes. I say it's her."

Lauren's eyes grew wide realizing the two peculiar creatures were discussing her physical attributes.

" _Pahdon meh,_ " one said as it took a step forward, "This yew?"

Lauren reached out with trembling fingers and accepted the piece of paper that was being handed to her. When she turned it over she was quite startled to see a photocopy of her work badge. The doctor was just about to ask where they got her picture from but then it swiftly dawned on her that these most certainly were the gremlins Tamsin had mentioned hiring.

"You're gremlins," she stammered in disbelief.

"Yiss ma'am. Now can y' tell meh — izzat yew in the photograph?"

"It's me. Yes," Lauren answered, _"Why do you have this?"_

"See ah tol' yew," the second gremlin waved it's hand dismissively, "Ma'am — we have this lettah faw yuh."

Slightly light-headed and reeling from the outlandishness of the situation — Lauren took the envelope the second gremlin handed to her and opened it. She pulled out a smallish piece of paper with neat and careful handwriting on it. Strangely enough, her heart leapt first from the fleeting, momentary thrill of thinking _this is what Tamsin's handwriting looks like_ and then again from the words that were written:

 _"L,_

 _Evony fired me. Monday you'll have a different bodyguard. I'm working on a new plan._

 _T"_

Lauren's face turned white with dread. She reached out to steady herself while the gremlins gaped at each other, confused. The doctor stumbled, almost blindly, until finally collapsing into a chair.

 _"Yew awroight ma'am?"_ Susan wasn't very well educated in the complexities of human behavior but she knew fear when she saw it. Lauren didn't respond to the gremlin's inquiry; the doctor sat crumpled in the chair, eyes fixed, quivering fingers covering her mouth.

 _"Less go,"_ Doyler insisted. Immune to human suffering, he gave Susan's jumper a light tug. The elder gremlin responded by giving him a deliberate shove, _"Hang on,"_ she hissed. Susan considered the evidence before her — the urgency in delivering this letter, the guards, the microphones, the original plan of cutting off power to this entire complex. She deduced that this building was an elaborate cage but a cage nonetheless, and that the Odindottir was trying to help this human escape.

 _"Ya know, gremlins know a thing'er two 'bout being in cages,"_ she began without any certainty that the human was even listening, but continued just in case she was, "me father used to tell meh 'bout me great, great uncle. It'sa sorta long story an' ah don't want t' bore ya with details but — maybe you heard us wee folk have a thing for stuff that goes all sparkly-like, an' me uncle was no diff'rint. He was loungin' along a river once jus' as th' sun was startin' to set, an' he was all bedazzled by the reds an' oranges and bright gold colors dancin' 'round 'im.

"Now, if yer a humble lil' creature like us, with a heart consumed by beauty, is it so crazy t' think your love faw nature might just touch upon what seems like complete madness at times? Such was the case with me poor great uncle. Faw it was no ordinary sunset that beguiled him so, it was gold, but not jus' any ol' gold, no, _twas the most golden gold there is_ , property o' the gods themselves. He just wanted a lil' bit o' that faw himself. Jus' faw a lil' while or so I'm told.

"But anyway, tha' sorta thing is frowned upon, an' the fist of retribution came down swift an' hard. Made no diff'rens that me poor uncle wasn't some common thief but rather — a slave to pretty things! Was probably Odindottir's very cousins who hunted 'im and gave 'im what faw.

"Evah since she showed up at our door ah've been skeptical about her motives an' such but we got bills t'pay like anyone, so. Ah guess it's me curiosity thass dragged meh this far. I'm not sure whatcha did to be put away like this, but iss good t'see one a' the Odindottirs helpin' a lil' someone rather than hurtin' 'em.

"She cares faw yah, that much is plain. An' if she means to getcha out o' this place — ah've no doubt she'll succeed."

Lauren closed her eyes tight, her eyelashes heavy with tears. When next she opened them — the tiny grey imps were gone.


	27. Odindottir

_just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone still reading - and especially those of you leaving reviews. just when i figure no one is reading and there's no point in continuing - a few kind words rescue this story from the trash bin._

 _thank you._

* * *

Tamsin was hunkered down alongside the high brick wall that encircled the compound, impatiently waiting for the gremlins to return. Initially, she had every intention of going with them — but Susan provided a rather compelling argument against it; _"It has nuffin' to do w' skills or who's stealthier than who,"_ she said, _"but they'll spot you befaw they evah see us. Gremlins is in the business of goin' unnoticed."_

Tamsin conceded although it was hardly easy. And so she waited in the shadows outside the wall, occasionally staring dreamily up towards the spotlights blaring into the complex. Soon enough her fears were laid to rest, and her hired help squeezed under the wall one by one like little rabbits.

"How'd it go?" her voice cracked with urgency.

"Fine, fine," Susan said as she swept loose dirt from her jumper.

"You found the apartment? Was I right? Was it bugged?"

"Indeed it 'twas. Two cameras. Funny thing though, the front desk was jus' monitorin' the main areas, no personal spaces, an' the cameras we found were transmittin' wirelessly."

"So anyone could be watching.." The detective nervously ran her hand across her face.

"Aye. So we figured it might look peculiar to whoevah is watchin' if the only two cameras inside a private residence went offline."

Tamsin furrowed her brow, "Wait — _what did you do exactly?_ "

"We showed some initiative is wot we did! All the apartments in tha' buildin' are the exact same layout, an' most of 'em are empty. We simply moved the cameras to anotha' apartment, an' stuffed some pillows under th' bedsheets so's it look like someone's sleepin'."

"That's… that's pretty brilliant."

"Yeah, well, you get what you pay faw."

Tamsin's body unclenched, and she delicately asked about the woman they'd delivered her letter to.

"Aye, mission accomplished, lettah successfully delivered."

"Did she read it?"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't exactly good news wuzzit."

 _"What do you mean?"_ The valkyrie got down on one knee so she could look at the trio of gremlins more closely, "The letter was a warning, it's way better than her being taken by surprise.."

Susan threw her hands up, "Says you. All's I'm sayin' is th' poor thing looked pretty devastated."

Tamsin rose up and looked over the wall. She'd been so focused on giving Lauren a heads-up about Monday that she hadn't considered how a vaguely worded letter could make everything seem much, much worse than it really was. She reached into her messenger bag and handed the glamorous white box containing one current generation iPhone over to her gremlin cohorts.

"Thanks for everything, you've been a huge help," she said distractedly. "How will I find her apartment?"

"Third floor, southeast caw-nah. You got somethin' in mind?"

"Have to see her.."

"Don't go it alone —we'll come with ya… keep lookout," Doyler and Charlie woke from the spell the mesmerizing glow of the iPhone held them in, and gawked at their curiously generous leader.

* * *

Tamsin spread her smokey black wings and launched into the night sky. She shot across the complex like an arrow, over the Science & Medical building, passed the Great Hall and the Conference Center. She circled Lauren's building to get the southeast side, pulling back a little bit and cupping her wings. With surgical precision she let herself drop into a window box, presumably Lauren's living room. Tamsin grabbed and held the frame, her body wobbling and unsteady, the grit of cement crumbling under her boots. Her enormous wings swept in tight, carefully metered rotations — holding her in place along the narrow ledge.

When at last she felt secure, she released her grip and cautiously tapped on the glass. She waited. She tapped again. Tamsin strained to see through the blinds into the darkened room, and a bolt of panic ripped through her as she second-guessed herself. _Was this the right building? The right window?_ She then noticed a light turn on in an adjacent room, and a second later Lauren appeared. The doctor raised the blinds and immediately froze at the sight of Tamsin pressed precariously against the glass. The valkyrie franticly motioned Lauren to open the window, abruptly waking the doctor from her state of shock.

The doctor was suddenly all thumbs, fumbling with the crank that controlled the window. Tamsin waited on pins and needles, anxiously spilling into the room as soon as soon as she had the space. Her wings cleared a few shelves before she could retract them but the mess was of no consequence to Lauren. She dove to the floor, covering the valkyrie's face and hair with kisses.

She held the detective's face in her hands, "I had no idea when I'd see you again.. _If_ I would see you again.."

"Yeah, my little friends indicated that I maybe need to brush up on my letter writing skills."

Lauren helped the valkyrie to her feet. "Sorry about the mess—" Tamsin started to move towards a pile of books she'd toppled during her less-than-stellar entrance, but Lauren interrupted her. She grabbed the detective and held her so tightly it briefly winded her.

 _"I'm sorry I scared you,"_ she whispered into Lauren's hair. She received a light squeeze in response.

The doctor pulled away and looked at Tamsin squarely, "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"I just — I was so focused on warning you, and you know, it's sort of dangerous to put too much detail in a letter…"

 _"I know, I know._ It was just — I didn't understand what was happening. _What had happened._ I was afraid for you."

"When Susan told me that I'd caused a bit of a panic — I just couldn't leave you like that.. _Afraid._."

Lauren smiled, _"Susan?"_

"Yeah, the one gremlin, sounds like a career smoker with a mouthful of rocks..?"

The doctor choked back a gale of laughter, "They call you Odindottir, you know. Took me a minute to figure who they meant."

"Ha, I never told them my name. Seems that I didn't really need to."

Lauren took Tamsin's hand and led her towards the sofa. She grabbed a second glass from the kitchen and poured Tamsin the last of the wine. The detective hesitated, saying, "I shouldn't stay too long."

"Please, you have to tell me what happened."

Tamsin took a timid sip from her glass and smacked her lips, _"Well,"_ she began, "She fired me. Evony fired me. I'm supposed to turn in my badge monday, so I won't even be able to get into the lab with you. And we've got all that stuff in there, our phony badges and the tablet spoofing the video camera. I mean, I don't know who or what will be replacing me, but the second they get into that lab with you they'll know we were up to something."

Lauren nodded, her brow twisted with concern.

" _But don't worry!_ I'll come up with something," she grabbed Lauren's shoulder and gave it a little shake, "I'll think of something. You just do everything as we planned. It's going to be okay."

The doctor smiled softly and bowed her head.

"I should go," Tamsin said as she stood.

"Please, not yet. I'm not ready to let you go yet.."

The detective smiled a pained smile and tilted her head to one side, weaving together a tapestry of reasons as to why she should leave. There was still so much to do, so much to prepare for, plus she was gathering a list of possible informants who might have intel on who was replacing her. Things were in motion, and she was on top of it all, planning her moves as if she was dominating a chessboard.

 _"Make love to me,"_ was Lauren's only response.

The valkyrie's lips parted but no words came out. Internally, her brain stacked a mile-high tower of evidence supporting her reasons for leaving as soon as possible; there were plans to be made, schemes to be hatched — but her heart had only the one excuse for staying. Tamsin accepted Lauren's hand when she offered it, and the two women went upstairs to the bedroom.

There, in that sacred room half-draped in moonlight, Tamsin watched Lauren undress for the first time. Fully undress. Without fear and without hesitation, without having to worry if they were being recorded, or if armed guards would burst in upon them at any given moment. If they were any other couple anywhere in the world — this would be routine. This was the closest they'd come to normal, a dream they'd both been too afraid to fully imagine. The valkyrie was trembling as she pulled off her coat.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just — _you know_ — it's not the gurney. I'm gonna miss that thing."

Lauren rolled her eyes and slipped into bed, "You and your little jokes…it never ends, does it?"

Tamsin smiled, "Don't you worry," she said as she kicked off her books and pulled off her skinny jeans, "two, three hundred years from now when I'm on my deathbed — I'm going to remember this moment."

"Really?" Lauren asked as Tamsin slid into her arms, "That's a long time from now. You'll probably be on your third, fourth doctor by then."

Tamsin stifled Lauren's laughter with kisses, " _Oh yeah?_ Now it's you who can't be serious!"

"What, I thought I was just keeping with the little theme we have going here.."

The detective started kissing Lauren's neck, and was suddenly struck by the sensation of there being nothing between them. This revelation seemed to hit the doctor at the exact same time — a dizzying awareness there was nothing separating them, just skin against skin.

Both women found it positively intoxicating, and quickly surrendered to every urge this new freedom allowed.

* * *

Tamsin wearily lifted her head from Lauren's chest, her hairline still damp with sweat.

"Well — that was — that was — _I really missed you._ "

 _"Yeah, uh..hmm.."_

The valkyrie collapsed at Lauren's side, eyes foggy, smiling wide.

"Okay so beds are nice. I guess we can bring our own seatbelts?"

"I am not going to dignify that comment by responding to it," Lauren said with snort.

The pair curled into each other, kissing and laughing.

"So," Tamsin began, "I think what we need is some sort of distraction…"

 _"—What are you..?"_

The detective abruptly switched to a more serious mode, rolling over onto her side and propping her head up on her palm. "The escape. The Great Escape. I was thinking maybe I could subdue a guard and take his uniform, you know? Maybe that way I could run some interference with your new bodyguard. Tell him he doesn't have proper clearance or something. That would be my excuse to escort you upstairs, maybe get into the lab from there. Yeah, if the three of us are in the lab then I could take him out — then we'd just have to grab our stuff and get out of there. Of course all this would have to be perfectly coordinated with the power going out…"

Lauren watched Tamsin run through this imaginary scenario, her face stern and intense, eyes glowing. Two or three more variations followed, each one more elaborate than the last.

"Why bother?" the doctor asked.

The valkyrie immediately lost all focus and looked at Lauren as if she had lobsters coming out of her ears. " _Why bother?_ Have you forgotten the plan? I mean, I know I'm great in bed but did I wipe your memory? _OH MY GOD how many fingers am I holding up?!_ "

Lauren grabbed the fingers thrust in front of her nose and the two women twisted and contorted in a spur of the moment tickle-fight.

"Seriously Tamsin — why bother? You're here now. Let's just leave now."

The detective was thunderstruck. This option had never occurred to her. There was no real need to stick the original plan; there was no need to gather the badges or the tablet or even sabotage the power. Even if they'd gathered up whatever evidence in the lab — Evony would still suspect them both. There honestly wasn't a single good reason to postpone the escape any longer.

Lauren took advantage of her bed-mate's stunned state by sitting up and straddling her. They valkyrie groaned softly in response, her hands instinctively embracing her lover's thighs.

"Are you trying to convince me? Because I'll believe anything, you name it—"

Lauren's fingers caressed Tamsin's belly, "Do I need to convince you?"

"No. But I'm still curious enough to let you try.."

The doctor smiled, "I'll convince you 'til the sun comes up if you want me to."

The detective covered her face with both hands and snarled a frustrated growl, "Y _ou're right, you're right_ — gah! — of course you're right. We should go tonight, we should go right now. Gods, one of these days I'm going to build a time machine and come back to this very moment so I can kick my own ass for not staying here in bed with you all night."

"OR…we can start back up right where we left off — once we're safe somewhere.."

The pair hesitatingly left their bed. They dressed quickly. Tamsin paced nervously, straining to think of any cause for concern that may have slipped her mind. Meanwhile Lauren filled a backpack with a change of clothes, her passports and a usb drive containing her research.

"That's everything, _I think_ —" she said as she took one last look around her home, "How should we do this? Should I meet you downstairs?"

"No no no — we're going out the window. Gremlins only took care of the cameras in here, not the rest of the building."

"…. _Out the window_ —"

Tamsin cranked the window as wide as it would open and promptly jumped out. Lauren's heart skipped a beat as she darted to the sill. Before she could stick her head outside, the valkyrie gently floated upwards — she seemed weightless, ethereal, and the human doctor was awestruck at the sight of her. The detective extended an arm, holding Lauren tight as she hoisted a leg out the window. She eased her way into Lauren's arms, begrudgingly releasing the window frame and the solid earth beneath her. Lauren buried her face in Tamsin's neck.

"Are you okay?"

She felt the human doctor nod.

"I know it must seem scary but it's okay, I've got you and I'll never let go."

 _"Okay, yes, okay —"_ Lauren gasped. Internally, the scientist in her noted how they were bobbing up and down in rhythm with the pumping of Tamsin's wings, almost as if they were constantly falling, falling and then catching themselves just before falling. It was slightly nauseating.

"Alright, here we go, _hang on_ —"

Lauren felt her stomach sink as they barreled skywards, high above the watchtowers and floodlights. Determined to not waste the experience, she forced herself to peek out at the world rushing past them. She gazed down at the tall trees below — in the moonlight they seemed to shimmer and glow — they looked so soft — like tender pillows waiting to catch their fall. Soon came the curious sensation that they were descending. Lauren tightened her grip and Tamsin responded equally in turn, saying, "It's okay, we're here."

The doctor tuned her attention to the sound of her lover's wings beating. What had started out as steady and rhythmic had now nearly slowed to a stop, followed by an abrupt bump — then the beating ceased altogether.

 _"You can come out now,"_ Tamsin whispered.

Lauren cautiously unfurled from her lover's embrace, shocked to find herself standing in the middle of nowhere alongside an unmarked road. She took a few awkwardly uncertain steps, paused and said, "That was _AMAZING._ "

Tamsin laughed, "Yeah it's alright."

They walked hand in hand to where Tamsin's truck was concealed and once inside — a single, appreciative kiss turned into a dozen more, and before too long the pair was making out with a ferocity only desperate lovers understand.

"Hang on," Tamsin suddenly blurted, "I need to text the gremlins, let them know we've left the compound…"

As she reached for her phone Lauren conceded that this probably wasn't the best time or place to celebrate their success. "Besides," she added, "I'm spoiled now that we've experienced real furniture."

"Aww, don't tell me you're a prude now," the valkyrie smiled slyly as she tapped out her message to Susan.

"I _do_ have a reputation to uphold," she answered playfully. As she waited for her lover to finish her text conversation, she stared out the window into the dense mass of trees outside her window. She thought about how they looked so welcoming from the sky above — but now the forest looked dark and intimidating.

The doctor's next thoughts turned to her fantasy of the two of them hiding out in some hidden cottage. Her heart fluttered at the merest contemplation that it wasn't a fantasy any longer — _it was really real_ — it was actually happening. For all her doubts and suspicions, Tamsin had delivered just as she always said she would.

"Okay, so, where were we?" Wink-wink?" Tamsin said as she flung her phone into the backseat.

"You were about tell me about the cozy little getaway we're escaping to…" Lauren's voice was pointedly sultry.

Tamsin cocked her head to one side, slightly confused, _"You mean The Dal?"_


	28. The Not So Great Escape

"The Dal."

"Yeah."

 _"The DAL,"_ the doctor repeated with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Tamsin held her tongue. It was now apparent that something was horribly wrong, and she wanted to investigate the issue as delicately as possible. If there were clues to be found as to the nature of the dilemma, they were nowhere to be found — her lover was suddenly tight-lipped and distant.

The detective took a stab in the dark, " _So, uh,_ The Dal is hardly ideal but.."

 _"Hardly ideal?"_ Lauren snapped back. Her tone was shocking even to herself, and prompted the doctor to place her hands on either side of her face and take a deep breath.

"Maybe you know something I don't," she began in a calm and deliberate voice, " —but isn't The Dal _the very first place_ Evony will come looking for me? And besides that — _besides that_ — doesn't everyone at the Dal think I betrayed them?"

"Well you see — _the thing is_ — I thought long and hard about this. I really agonized over it, okay? I'll just be straight with you. The thing is there's _nowhere_ we can go where the Dark won't catch up with us eventually. There really isn't, Lewis. You just need to trust me on this.

"The Dal is honestly our best bet. It's a bureaucratic clusterfuck that Fae in deeper shit than you or me have used for centuries. Evony might figure out it's where we're hiding, but she won't be able to do much about it. Unless she wants to expose herself in the process."

 _"But I'm still a traitor."_

Tamsin inhaled sharply, "I had a conversation with Trick about that. He's willing to hear you out I think."

 _"Isn't that generous of him?!"_ Lauren's lip was quivering as she said this, angry and on the verge of tears.

"It's a start, isn't it?"

The doctor rolled her eyes.

During the protracted silence that followed, Tamsin searched for the magical words that would somehow make everything better. She thought about saying that the opinions of others didn't matter, about how her _'real'_ friends would still be her friends no matter what. But Tamsin knew it wasn't the nebulous opinions of strangers that mattered to Lauren.

"I _think_ I get it," the valkyrie began.

Lauren was unmoved. She was just as still and as silent.

"You know, I used to be pretty god damned _perfect_ , like all the time. And you know, it was a lot of work — you gotta remember I have a bunch of sisters. Competition was fierce. But I had a knack for staying on top. And what did it get me in the end? _A whole lot of nothing_ , that's what.

"I really thought that being _so_ perfect for _so_ long would get me special status, you know? Not even special, just — _deserved_. I felt that after being held up as the picture perfect model soldier for other valkyries to aspire to — that I'd _earned the privilege_ of being beyond reproach. But I was wrong. I was really, _really_ wrong.

"I wanted to be immune from criticism — which is sort of _crazy_ , really. And _you_ wanted to belong to a group that otherwise you are in no way a part of. Instead of being their property — you wanted their respect, you wanted to be accepted as an _equal._

"The thing about that, Lewis — is that we, _fae I mean_ — don't view _ourselves_ as equals. We've had a bit longer than you guys to get our shit together, and the best we could come up with in terms of unity is _Light or Dark._ I mean — _how stupid is that?"_

Lauren was massaging her brow in frustration, _"Tamsin…"_

" _Yeah yeah_ , I know I'm wandering off course here. But you get where I'm coming from don't you? I'm asking you to cut your friends some slack. You've been out of the picture a long time, and they've filled in a lot of the blanks on their own. Sure, in a perfect world they woulda been like _'noooo Dr. Lewis would never betray us, we should reserve judgment'_ — but the world isn't perfect. And neither are your friends.

 _"I'm still pretty close, though."_

The doctor released an involuntary snort in response, and while she allowed herself to smile she marveled at whether Tamsin's ego was genuinely this inflated or if it was all an act.

Lauren sighed exhaustively, "Okay, _okay_. You've worn me down."

"That's what I like to hear!"

" _You are right_ , I did want to be their equal, not an accessory — not a sidekick. Not an after-thought. Part of me understands how they may have arrived at their conclusions - but to be honest, a big part of that understanding is knowing that at some point - Bo just _gave up on me_. And since when does she ever give up on anything? So...even though I have no doubt I'll convince them of my innocence - there's still that invisible line that Bo's drawn in the sand."

She broke eye contact just then, and turned away to stare into the emptiness of the forest surrounding them. Tamsin's heart abruptly sunk in her chest - and the Valkyrie was startled to discover someone else's heartache could hurt as if it were her own.

She searched for words to console her lover but found nothing. _"I'm sorry,"_ was the best she could muster. The detective noticed Lauren smile a half-smile in acknowledgment, the kind of smile one makes when something is so sad it's practically laughable.

"I've had a lot of time to face that fact," she said when she next spoke, "When Evony first captured me - I spent every second of every day expecting Bo to burst through the doors and take me away, off into the sunset."

Lauren started shaking her head, "What a fool I was."

The detective grabbed her hand, "No, _come on Lewis_ , no..."

"I gave her everything I had, even when I thought there was nothing left, and somehow it was never enough to keep her. The point I'm struggling to make here is that I accepted this truth about Bo a while ago. _It still stings_ \- but I'm over it."

Tamsin was somewhat puzzled. If it wasn't disappointment over being so harshly judged by her friends and former lover, than _surely there must be something else-_

"There's something else," the doctor explained, "-and now that I'm about to tell you, it seems almost silly."

Wide-eyed and eager - Tamsin begged her to continue.

"Intellectually, I understand why we're going to The Dal. I know why you feel we don't have any choice. It's just that part of what has sustained me this whole time is this ...crazy fantasy of _running away with you_ , running away to the ends of the earth far away from everything and everyone, just the two of us. It's been my sole sustenance, my lifeline, my sanity."

The Valkyrie planted her forehead on the steering wheel, overcome with dizzying emotion. When the butterflies in her stomach at last allowed her to speak, she wove a slightly incoherent tapestry of promises, the least of which involved some seafaring adventure.

" _I swear it Lewis,_ when this is settled I'll take you sailing - there's no greater peace in this world than on the open ocean.. it'll be like the whole world belongs to just us.."

Lauren smiled sweetly, "I hope I don't get seasick.."

"You seem to tolerate rocking motion pretty well. You survived the gurney."

"Again with the gurney. You're pretty fixated on that thing."

"As a matter of fact, fixation is one treatment for _mal de mer_. I'll be sure to take you below deck, where you can fixate on a steady object.."

 _"I am a doctor you know.."_

"...like the ceiling. You can fixate on the ceiling."

" _I get it_ , yes, _you're a top_ , I know, I get it.."

The two women laughed together until they cried, and when Tamsin finally turned the key in the ignition - they were both prepared to face anything that came their way.


	29. Smoke And Mirrors

The long drive back into the city was filled with levity. Initially, it was a natural, easy sort of joy - but as they neared their destination things became more deliberate - forced, even - like when children play at keeping a balloon suspended in the air, diving wildly in its direction just to keep it aloft. There was a certain frenzied desperation inside Tamsin's truck as both women strained to keep their conversation _up up up_ , lest it would certainly plummet into the deepest depths of despair.

Tamsin broke first, and asked the doctor if she thought Bo would be at The Dal Rialta.

"Hmm," she mused, "On a Saturday night?"

"Sunday morning actually."

Lauren frowned, "I would venture to guess if Bo was looking for.. _companionship_ , she and her quarry are well acquainted by now."

Tamsin knew she was broaching a sensitive subject - but she needed answers. She wanted to avoid a confrontation and she knew she was clueless when it came to Bo's more illicit habits. Her questioning continued but she was purposefully delicate with her phrasing.

"I hate to ask these things, but - do you know if she - has a place she uses, or if she goes home with them, _or-_ " Suddenly and all at once she felt awful for asking.

"We had an understanding, it worked for awhile," the doctor took a deep breath, probably in an effort to remain calm, "Basically - she'd do her best to keep it from me, take care of her ..needs as discretely as possible.

"...And never in _our_ bed."

Tamsin was momentarily speechless. She considered herself pretty familiar with that sacred mattress - but she couldn't decide if being bed-worthy made her feel better, or worse for knowing her fling with the succubus came at Lauren's expense.

"So...she may or may not be at the bar.. I'm just hoping to avoid any ... _unpleasantness._ "

"I thought you said Trick was going to talk to everyone."

"Yeah, but I don't know if that conversation's happened yet. He's not expecting you til tomorrow. I guess I just have to call him. Do you have his cell number?"

"I do, but you told me not to bring my phone.."

 _"Right,"_ the detective sighed, "Remember when we used to memorize phone numbers? Me neither."

"Truthfully he's not the best at answering his calls. He keeps his phone on silent most the time because he doesn't like to be bothered. It can be pretty infuriating. Bo asked him once why he even has a phone, and he told her it was for emergencies. So..." The doctor threw her hands up to illustrate the pointlessness of Trick's logic.

"Old people."

"I guess. Maybe you should send a carrier pigeon."

The Valkyrie chuckled, "Ravens, sweetie, _puh-lease,_ we're not savages."

"Of course," Lauren chuckled playfully, and then asked "Are you afraid of her seeing you, or afraid of her seeing you with me?"

The inquiry took Tamsin by surprise. Her instinct was to lie, except she wasn't even sure what the truth was.

"Probably both, Lewis. I mean, I don't even know. When I talked to Trick I thought about coming clean, thought about telling him about us. I figured he'd break the seal, you know? Get everyone used to the idea of us being together.."

"But you thought better of it?"

"Hell no. I would have gotten a lot of satisfaction out of dropping that bomb. Not just because I still have some lingering bitterness towards Bo but -"

"But what?"

"I don't know. They're just so _cliquish,_ you know? When I talked to Trick he gave me this long speech about friendship and trust, and you know, i want to believe him, I really do, and I know I just told you to cut your friends some slack... But you know - I don't think I'll ever be a full-fledged member of the Sunshine Gang no matter what I do. I mean, I thought you were in really tight with them and still, they turned on you pretty quick."

Tamsin took a moment to look over at her passenger and tried to gauge her reaction.

"I don't mean to speak out of turn. It's just my observation as an outsider. So yeah, part of me would've loved to tell them we're together now because it's sort of a big _fuck you_ , you know? Like we've got each other now, we're done trying to join the super exclusive secret clubhouse."

"So what stopped you?"

"I guess - I guess I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about me sharing something like that. Like - it's pretty presumptuous."

"You're afraid that I'm going to see Bo and fall in love with her all over again."

The words hit Tamsin like an oncoming semi.

" _Lewis_ \- by tomorrow morning you and me are going to be numbers _one_ and _two_ on the Fae Most Wanted list. We have seriously got some big, big problems... Bigger than Bo, and..."

"You should know I'm afraid of the same thing. How will you feel when you see her again?"

* * *

Tamsin circled the block twice, scanning for Bo's distinctive car.

"You ever wonder where she got that ride? I mean it's like in mint condition."

Lauren's only answer was a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Sorry I brought it up," she hurriedly switched the subject, "Maybe she's not here tonight? I don't think she'd hoof it here for shits and giggles."

She parked a short distance from the Dal and pulled out her phone. She called the bar and waited for Trick to answer. The phone rang and rang, and just as she was about to give up, a woman's voice squawked:

 _"Dal Rialta?"_ The voice was hard to hear over the loud music and pub chatter in the background.

Confused, the detective stammered, "Uh yeah, is Trick there?"

"Hold on."

Tamsin strained her ears and listened intently as a muffled voice yelled out _'hey where's Trick?'_ Any response to the inquiry was inaudible, and so the voice returned with "Yo, can I take message?"

The detective hung up.

"What's wrong?"

Tamsin turned around in her seat and started digging through the piles of stuff in her backseat. She tossed a black baseball cap emblazoned with POLICE in gold letters into the doctor's lap, followed by a matching windbreaker.

"It's probably nothing. But just to be safe let's disguise you a little bit. Put your hair up under the cap."

Lauren did as she was instructed, her stomach nervously churning. When they exited the truck they began their walk to the bar. The streets were desolate and quiet, and they walked hand in hand guided by the light from street lamps above.

"Who answered?"

"Some woman."

 _"It wasn't Bo?"_

"No it wasn't Bo."

 _"It couldn't be ..."_

 _"There's no way Evony would be at the Dal_ , and nevermind her answering a germ-infested phone."

"So then why am I playing dress up?"

"'Cause I've got a uniform fetish and I always suspected you'd look super hot in cop drag."

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes, "The jokes just never end."

 _"Who's joking?"_ She said as she gave Lauren a very deliberate once-over. "You look _hot_ as a _cop_ , doc. _Hot-Cop. Cop-Doc._ I feel like I'm on to something here."

"Isn't this slightly narcissistic? You're a cop yourself after all.."

" _Babygurrrrl_ I'm a detective," Tamsin said pointedly, and with a purposeful strut she sauntered up to the doctor and grabbed the waist of her jeans, pulling her close - "You hiding any clues in here for me?"

" _Wow_. Just wow."

"Come on you love my bad jokes."

Lauren chuckled, her eyes fluttering, "I kind of do, actually. But I still don't know why this is necessary."

"Just a precaution. Sometimes confusing an enemy combatant even for a second will give you the advantage. That's all. Smoke and mirrors."

Tamsin slapped her comrade's bicep, "Alright then Officer HotPants, let's raid this dump."

The women entered the Dal Rialta through the lesser-used rear door, carefully navigating the mess of empty beer crates and stacked kegs. Before Tamsin could ask which way to go, Lauren grabbed her hand and pulled her through the dimly lit maze of boxes and bottles.

The doctor confessed, "I'm a little ashamed to admit I know my way around back here."

As Tamsin was searching for a sarcastic response, Lauren kissed her, deeply, and when they managed to release each other she said those precious three words Tamsin had been hoping for but not expecting.

The detective staggered backwards into an armpit-high wall of cardboard boxes. Flustered, she fidgeted nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before shoving her hands into her pockets.

"You can put that into evidence.." Lauren made the joke to diffuse the seriousness of the moment.

"You have got some _weird_ timing, Lewis."

"I've been too afraid say it, and I'm sorry for that, but you should know I've felt it for awhile."

 _"Well hey - better late than never?"_

"I know we've had our issues with trust, and our prior history together was pretty spotty, but you've really come through for me."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for …gorgeous super-intelligent self-sufficient women who typically don't require my help?"

"I know that coming here is going to feel a bit strange —for both of us. So I want you to be clear on this," she placed her hands on either side of the detective's face and made clear, deliberate and sustained eye contact, _"I love you, Tamsin."_

Tamsin knew this feeling — she'd felt it before, centuries ago. Her knees were wobbly and her armpits suddenly damp, and for whatever reason — her brain seemed wiped clean of its vocabulary. The weight of her entire body appeared to be suspended by Lauren's grasp, and when their lips joined it felt to her as if she'd been pierced by an incomprehensible force and set ablaze. In the dizzying rush of thoughts that flashed through her mind, she remembered watching Odin hurl Gungnir at the Vanir. This is what falling in love felt like to Tamsin — she could only understand it in terms of conquest.

When Lauren pulled away she noticed Tamsin remained frozen for a moment, her eyes still closed. It lasted only a second, but for her there couldn't be any greater proof of love. Any lingering doubts that may have existed amongst the doctor's insecurities were all at once extinguished. This one thing in her otherwise unbelievable life was real and true.

Rejoining the material world, the detective struggled with language, " _Let's_ — let's find, _ah_ —"

"Trick?" Lauren smiled brightly.

"Yes. Let's find him and get this show on the road. I've got to be somewhere."

Lauren abruptly halted, the bubble around her bursting, _"Where?"_

"Your pants, _come on, you walked right into that one."_

 _"You are awful,"_ the doctor said, "I am in love with an awful person."

When they reached the short hallway that separated the back rooms from the bar, an invisible wall of dread stopped Tamsin in her tracks. Behind her, she heard Lauren ask in a hushed voice what was wrong, but she didn't know what to say — it was instinct taking over, telling her to be cautious. The valkyrie spun on her heel and told the doctor to stay back, but understandably Lauren was afraid of being left alone. As negotiations failed and Tamsin was forced to concede, she remembered the voice on the phone. In a brief moment of panic she was finally able to put a face with the voice. It was Kenzi, she was sure of it now, and where there's a Kenzi there's almost always a Bo.

 _"Tamsin?"_

The detective turned to face the bar and swallowed hard at the sight of her ex-lover. She found it alarming how the months they'd spent apart dissolved in a single glance, and that it now seemed like they were together in this very bar just yesterday.

"I haven't heard from you in _ages_ ," she said as she touched the valkyrie's arm, "It's good to see you 'round again. _Seriously_."

The detective nervously massaged the back of her neck, "Hey Bo, uh, yeah.."

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately, about how unhappy I've been with the way things ended.."

Tamsin's eyes grew wide with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

" _You look great_ , by the way."

"Um. Thanks?"

"I came here tonight with Dyson — but I don't think he'll mind if I don't leave with him—"

 _"Uhh.."_

"—if you'd like to catch up."

The succubus looked Tamsin up and down, and when their eyes met again she smiled a faint but purposeful smile. The offer was on the table, and she wasn't accustomed to having to wait this long for a response.

 _"I've missed you, Tamsin,"_ she added for clarity. "Can I buy you a drink? Double vodka, wasn't it? With a double vodka sidecar?"

 _"Bo—"_ the detective finally blurted, "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," Bo sounded genuinely surprised, "Is it serious?"

Tamsin was mortified to be having this conversation in front of Lauren, not just because it was awkward and painful and brought up bad memories, but because it was an open window into what Bo's life was like when she wasn't around.

Tamsin replied with a nod, indicating there was someone behind her. Bo caught the hint, and for the first time noticed both the shadowy figure three steps behind Tamsin as well as the bright glow enveloping them.

 _"I'm so sorry,"_ the succubus was flustered, waving her hands apologetically, " _I'm just_ — I was on my way to the restroom, pardon me—"

Bo shoved herself in front of Tamsin, opened the lavatory door and made eye contact one last time before swiftly closing it. Tamsin barely turned to look at Lauren. Feeling the urgent need to flee, she grabbed the doctor's arm and led her straight to the bar. Luckily, Trick was there.

"Tamsin! And — hello officer, I don't believe we've OH MY GODS."

 _"Trick — we'd really appreciate some privacy, please. Now."_

 _"Of course, of course…"_ The Blood King dug into his pockets in search for his keys, locating them successfully but dropping them twice. Exasperated, Tamsin snatched the ring of keys from his fumbling fingers and opened the door to his office herself. The trio entered, happy to removed from eyeshot of bar patrons — but horrified at being reunited with so much bad blood between them.


	30. Lions

_I posted a version of this chapter yesterday, but I wasn't very happy with it and deleted it a few hours later._

 _This is better, I think. I hope._

* * *

"This is your office? Are you kidding me?"

Tamsin extended both arms in exclamation. Her eyes surveyed the scratched and worn furniture - all of which looked like it had been rescued from a trash heap. The desk was some pinewood monstrosity held together with glue and staples, unquestionably a relic from some odd furniture discount palace or another. The chairs were rickety and mismatched, the bookshelves all sagging in the middle and the suspicious-looking sofa made a crunching sound when sat upon.

Agitated, Tamsin covered her mouth in disbelief. Her shock and horror at the sight of Trick's ramshackle accommodations wasn't merely over decor, although she failed to express that. In her own way, she was reacting to her encounter with Bo, and simply misdirecting her outrage at something else.

Trick scowled. His eyes quickly darted to Lauren, hoping she would take over and explain.

"This is my ... _public office_ ," he answered sharply.

He made a bit of a scene over producing a charm he wore on a leather string, dangling it in front of the Valkyrie ever so briefly. When he closed his palm around it, a door revealed itself on the wall adjacent to where they'd entered.

"The door is always there," he added, "I don't always bother to conceal it, but these are troubled times. _As you know._ "

He led them down two short flights of stairs into his home away from home. He stood in the middle of the poshly decorated space, "I hope this is better suited to your discerning tastes?"

Tamsin looked around at the antique furniture and opulent stylings. She felt like an ass but continued unflinchingly.

"Yeah, this is better, _yeah_. Thanks."

Lauren took a seat on a chaise lounge she'd always been partial to, thoughtfully setting her backpack on the ground.

"Good, I'm glad," he sounded exasperated, and after an awkward silence continued:

"You're early, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow -" rather than wait for an answer, he waved his hand as if he were shooing away flies, "No matter, you're here now, and I know it's late and you're probably exhausted. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, and we'll sort through this in the morning."

"Thank you, Trick," Lauren replied.

He smiled politely in response.

"Tamsin, there's a reinforced hatch door, I'd like you to bolt it after I leave, just In case."

The detective escorted Trick to the stairway and he showed her the hatch. Once in place, it made the floor of the landing above flush, further concealing his secret lair.

"By the way, a bit more advance notice would have been appreciated.." he said in a stern but hushed tone.

"What happened to _friends forever_ and _trust_ and _hugs_? Honestly, the opportunity presented itself and it seemed a lot less complicated than a massive showdown at the Compound. And I tried calling; Bo's pixie sidekick answered. Maybe you can understand why I didn't leave a message."

"Tomorrow, Tamsin, tomorrow," he said while pointing a finger aimed directly at her nose, "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Now bolt the latch."

Tamsin dutifully bolted the latch and felt relief for the first time in days. The circumstances may not have been the best, and the execution wasn't exactly flawless - nonetheless, the task at hand had been seen through to its glorious end.

* * *

Tamsin was a fly on the wall, watching Lauren unzip her backpack and produce a worn and clearly well-loved tank top and pair of sweatpants. Her mind ran through all the lewd and joking comments she could potentially get away with. In the end she chose to stay quiet - there was too large an elephant in the room to be making jokes.

 _How does a person address something like this? One's ex-lover blatantly propositioning their current lover?_ The detective tried to imagine how things looked from Lauren's perspective, but this was her infamous blind-spot; because of her training and upbringing, she frequently dismissed her own feelings, and as a consequence she couldn't gauge the emotional responses of others. She could decipher the clues left at a crime scene like she was reading a book, but was rather oblivious when it came to matters requiring empathy. Instead, Tamsin learned to rely on indisputable truths.

As she searched for a desirable spot to drop her bag and jacket, she pondered the scant few facts she knew about Bo and Lauren. There wasn't much to work with. The detective's sense was that much of their relationship unfolded in private, as romances with humans were generally discouraged. Not that Bo was one to care about who or what was off the table, so to speak. This led the detective to consider that their discretion was probably necessary in order to keep Lauren safe. Looking back, Tamsin was able to admit to herself that their relationship always seemed so unlikely, so mismatched. Now she wondered if she was critical of it only because she was jealous of it.

 _"Hey,"_ she said.

Lauren looked up and a distracted grin quickly blossomed and faded.

"You want to talk about that?"

"About?"

Tamsin sighed, "Come on Lewis."

The doctor stared into the depths of her backpack, arms folded across her chest, "I'm not sure it's really necessary. What is there to say - am I surprised she hit on you? _Yes_ \- but probably only because I'm with you. It actually makes perfect sense when you think about it logically. The two of you already have a history, so there's no need for pretense-"

"Well I was pretty surprised. I mean, she didn't just burn the bridge — she nuked the whole damn river."

"It's not as if - _it's not like she's a terrible person,_ " Lauren said with an exhausted look. Tamsin could tell she wasn't in the mood for defending the succubus.

" _She's not a monster_. She was a teenage girl when she drained the life from her high school boyfriend — an event so traumatizing she didn't know what else to do with herself except run away. _So, yeah_ , she stinks at relationships because of that early experience — but that doesn't mean she doesn't crave feeling close to people, connected to them. She already has a certain familiarity with you, so — I can see why she'd still view you as a potential partner."

"So you're not pissed off?"

"How can I be? It would be like getting angry at a lion for eating meat."

The Valkyrie listened attentively, her features twisted with curiosity.

" _Does it hurt my feelings?_ It does and it doesn't. If I'm to be honest - I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I've been trapped on this hamster wheel for years, telling myself not to blame the lion for being a lion - _but who else is there to blame?_ Cognitive dissonance kept me going all these years but it couldn't keep me from turning all that frustration and blame and anger inwards.

"I'm exhausted, _it has exhausted me._ And I'm just done, Tamsin, I have to be done with it - for the sake of my sanity."

There was a sinking feeling deep in the pit of Tamsin's gut. Her mind conjured up the memory of a time not too long ago when they'd last discussed their separate relationships with Bo. The doctor had repeatedly made the point to her that it was a necessity, they needed to flush out any residual feelings either of them had towards Bo. In order for their own relationship to proceed healthily, they needed a clear slate between them. Tamsin remembered her thoughts at the time — how she outwardly agreed whole-heartedly, but secretly wished the discussion to be dead and buried. It seemed that as a consequence of their feelings solidifying, Tamsin felt an increasing level of guilt and shame.

Lauren spoke again, shattering Tamsin's immersion:

"How did it make _you_ feel?"

Flustered at suddenly being in the spotlight, Tamsin didn't know how to respond; she felt an urgent need to deflect the question posed to her. Her response was brief and dismissive:

" _I don't know_. All I could think about was getting you away from her. I guess it hasn't sunk in yet."

"How do you suppose you'll feel once it _does_ sink in?"

Tamsin hated being caught off guard, and felt her defensiveness flare up in response. She sought to bury further inquiry and this time replied snarkily:

 _"How does a person pretend to know what they'll feel in the future?"_

Lauren nodded, but in that way that Tamsin understood to mean she was thinking of something but not sharing it. This made the valkyrie uneasy. She knew the doctor didn't simply forget uncomfortable topics - Tamsin had the mental image of every evasive response, every wrong answer being dropped into a zip-lock bag and filed away in an evidence locker. There these squirming, festering clues would sit and wait until the time was right to crucify her on a cross of half-truths.

"What? _What?_ I don't know _now_ and I'm not sure I'll know _later!_ _How is this not a legit answer?_ " She spread her arms wide to dramatically sell her point.

Lauren watched the performance before her, waiting for it to unfold.

"I guess - _and this is just a guess_ \- _I'm guessing_ \- I'll feel pretty mad about it, because she knows she hurt me - and just because a few months have gone by or whatever - it's kinda shitty of her to assume that everything is okay. _Like I never had any feelings at all_ , which kinda brings me to the next thing - which is that obviously _she used me_ \- I thought we were falling in love but she was just using me..."

As she spoke these words it dawned on the detective that they were more than just guesses and she wasn't just putting on a show. Saying these words, giving birth to them - making them real — was emancipating, and frighteningly revelatory.

Lauren reached out to Tamsin and started to speak, but the detective cut her off, saying, " _No, I'm right_ , I know I'm right. You know how I know? It's because she never gave Dyson up. When you were with her she _needed_ him to feed, right? Yeah well, when I took your place I thought I'd cover all the bases - and I was an idiot for thinking that. Because _why choose when you don't have to_ , know what I'm saying? _If they'll do it with you they'll do it to you,_ right?"

The valkyrie was quiet for a time, contemplating what she'd said, aloud, to her captive witness.

" _I wanted her —_ " she began again, her voice distant, calm, detached, _"I'm not sure why I wanted her_ — could be a lot of things. At first I hated her. I hated the whole _'I don't have to choose!'_ special snowflake bullshit — and I hated that Dyson was so blindly in love with her..

". _.And I hated_ that she was dating outside our own kind," her expression was remorseful as she turned and faced the doctor.

"But I guess it wasn't really hate after all, it was envy, I envied her freedom, I envied that she was so loved. I just wanted to be a part of that somehow — so I did whatever I had to do to make that happen."

It was a breakthrough. The doctor folded herself around the grief-stricken valkyrie, kissing her hair.

"I know I've apologized for this before — _but I am so sorry, Lauren_."

* * *

That night in bed Tamsin was plagued by racing thoughts. As Lauren dozed beside her, she tossed and turned and wrestled with her pillow. Ordinarily, she'd initiate sex as an outlet for this excess energy — but tonight that seemed thoroughly selfish and unfair. It had been a long and eventful day, and for some — sleep was a much needed salve.

Even though she couldn't have asked for a more patient and understanding audience she still felt raw and exposed after her conversation with Lauren. To her credit, the doctor seemed deeply appreciative — she didn't say much, undoubtedly because so much had already been said — but was physically reassuring. She had nuzzled into the valkyrie, caressing her and dotting her skin with tiny kisses until sleep came and took her away.

Now that she was alone — Tamsin found herself mulling over a much larger question.

In the past she'd sometimes allow the tendrils of her mind to reach out and explore the ragged edges of the blackness within her, but introspection is dangerous. It was far easier for her to believe she was evil at her core than to think it was merely pain, centuries of pain that had knotted and twisted itself into repulsive mess. It was easier to believe she was a bad person and undeserving of someone like Lauren Lewis. Was it even possible for bad people to lose their way, and wander into the path of goodness? Or was she delusional, her head in the clouds, play-acting at being virtuous?

On the verge of tears, she remembered a fable Freya told her and her sisters when they were small:

 _A Lion once fell in love with a beautiful maiden and proposed marriage to her parents. The old people did not know what to say. They did not like to give their daughter to the Lion, yet they did not wish to enrage the King of Beasts. At last the father said: "We feel highly honoured by your Majesty's proposal, but you see our daughter is a tender young thing, and we fear that in the vehemence of your affection you might possibly do her some injury. Might I venture to suggest that your Majesty should have your claws removed, and your teeth extracted, then we would gladly consider your proposal again." The Lion was so much in love that he had his claws trimmed and his big teeth taken out. But when he came again to the parents of the young girl they simply laughed in his face, and bade him do his worst.*_

"Love can tame the wildest," Freya concluded.

* * *

 _*"The Lion In Love" - Aesop_


	31. In The Vehemence Of Your Affection

_"Good morning..."_

Trick's subterranean burrow was bathed in an enchanted dawn-like glow, warm and heavy like a thick leafy blanket. One could practically hear and smell the forest surrounding them, the chittering of insects, the crunching of pine needles beneath deer hooves. It was serene.

Tamsin grunted and groaned in response to the gentle nudging of her lover, and rolled over on her side. Lauren chuckled to herself before cupping the detective's body with her own.

It was 7:30am and the doctor knew that, miles away, the Compound was slowly grinding its way back to life after a weekend of slumber.

Lauren squeezed the Valkyrie tight, producing a low _"mmmmm"_ \- the doctor replied with a _mmmmmm_ of her own.

"Tamsin?"

"..."

"Tamsin?" This time she gave the detective a little shake:

 _"Mmmmph?"_

"We need to get up."

 _"Mhhhm."_

"The Compound. We probably have a couple hours before they realise we're not there. _I'm_ not there."

Tamsin was instantly awake and abruptly sat up, _"Oh shit."_

"...But first - but first - _Tamsin?"_

Lauren placed her palm on the side of the detective's face and delicately encouraged the frazzled Valkyrie to look her in the eye.

 _"But first_ \- can we acknowledge that something special happened?"

"What? _What are you talking about?"_ Tamsin asked with a yawn.

 _"It finally happened_ \- after months of talking about it - talking about what it'll feel like - we finally slept in the same bed and woke up next to each other."

The detective huffed, shaking a lock of blond hair hanging over her face.

 _"Ha_ , yeah. I didn't even think about that and I'd be bummed if I missed it." She hugged the doctor, who promptly pushed her onto her back.

Lauren playfully straddled the Valkyrie, her sandy loose hair flowing over shoulders. Tamsin was frozen, awestruck.

 _"What do valkyries dream about?"_

"I'm sorry, I'm like, pretty fucking useless until I have my coffee. _What are you asking?_ Like _literally_ , or am I supposed to respond with some sort of sleezy come on? If that's the case I totally just blew it. _Ok, ok - try again._ Try me now," she cleared her throat in preparation.

"You're a crazy person."

"Seriously - _coffee helps a lot."_

"Well - now I'm _actually_ curious. What _do_ valkyries dream about?"

"Well, a lot of times I don't think I dream at all. Like my body just shuts off and then eventually turns itself back on again. _Oh,_ and a lot of nightmares usually."

"Oh, how awful, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Sometimes it's stuff my brain just makes up, like I think I see someone I know in a crowd of strangers but I can't get to them, like, I keep losing them no matter how hard I keep looking...

"..and other times my nightmares are stuff that really happened. Like, there was this one job we had to sail down the Ganges and back up again. You know - that river - all things go into that river. It is the source of all things, know what I'm saying? _It's life and it's death._ I remember watching the stern slice through that blackish green soup and there were bodies.. I could see faces.."

Lauren swiftly put her fingers to Tamsin's lips, " _It's okay - I'm sorry_ \- I didn't mean to drudge up horrible memories…"

 _"Pffft,_ don't worry about it, I'm good. I was having a really _weird_ dream just now.."

The doctor's mouth curled into that quirky smile that Tamsin adored. She could have asked anything in the world and Tamsin would have felt compelled to make those words a reality. Luckily, the doctor was merely interested in what the weird dream entailed.

Tamsin interlocked her fingers behind her head, her eyes narrowing with focus "I was dreaming there'd been like a war or something, everything was destroyed. I was walking along, and passed what was left of the zoo. I went in for a look and saw a baby giraffe all alone and all sad and whatever. So, I reached into my bag because of course I have like a leash and collar with me at all times, right? So I put the collar on the baby giraffe and we were pretty much bff's after that. Then, me and my pet giraffe went looking for food and the only thing open was Taco Bell.."

"Giraffes are herbivores."

"Which is WHY she got the quesadilla."

Lauren exploded with laughter, "That is a great dream - _god you're adorable."_

 _"Uh huh."_

"You really are," the doctors hands caressed Tamsin's belly, and the two of them exchanged looks.

 _"You're a very strong woman, Tamsin._ That is absolutely, positively, without any doubt above questioning. And you know, maybe it's _a law enforcement thing_ but you put on this tough act.."

 _"Tough act?_ What now?"

"..this tough act, _yes - and I get it,_ I do, but I want you to know - you don't _need_ to be tough for me. If I'm to be perfectly honest - I kind of love that you're secretly this big marshmallow.."

"A what? A marshmallow?"

"You know - big and sweet, soft and fluffy.."

 _"Oh my god no_. No Lewis."

Lauren threw her head back, laughing, " _Yes! Yes you are!_ Taking your pet baby giraffe for a walk on a leash, _oh my god_ are you kidding me? You are just made up of glitter and candy and fluffy kittens inside, aren't you?"

The detective's face curdled, and she placed one hand over her heart, "Mother of god, no - _no no no_.. I have seen some shit, _okay?_ "

"I know you have! And despite all of it - you are _still_ sweet and kind - and tender-hearted. Underneath that prickly exterior, of course."

"What did you say about my posterior? Never pegged you for an ass-man, woman."

 _"...and we're done,"_ The doctor said with a laugh.

* * *

Tamsin swung the heavy bolt barring the door and shouldered the hatch open. The two women ascended the stairs and passed through Trick's "public" office, both of them surprised to see a pillow and blanket strewn across the crunchy sofa. The Blood King must have spent the night there.

"The good news is he's here somewhere. The bad news is he may have a STI."

 _"What?"_ Lauren's gasped.

"A _Sofa Transmitted Infection_. Look at that thing, it's SO gross. If I were him I would drag it out into the alley and set it on fire."

"Have you always been this weird? Or am I just seeing it now?" Lauren's hand was on the doorknob when Tamsin stopped her.

"After this, _you know_ , it's all over. All the months we had together - _alone,_ this is the end of it."

The detective noticed the doctor's mouth quiver a little, almost as if she were trying to speak but it was too strenuous.

"We're free. _I'm free._ "

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're kinda free, _mostly_ free. But you've still got problems." She gave the doctor a soft punch on the shoulder, _"We'll figure the rest out as we go, Lewis,_ okay?"

After that Tamsin took the lead and opened the door to the bar.

She barely had time to notice, yet she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. She turned to face it head on, swiftly identifying the threat. Tamsin promptly slammed the door shut, just as a pint glass made contact with it. Lauren winced from the explosion and looked up at the Valkyrie in horror.

 _"Is it Evony?"_ She asked, her voice cracking.

A voice from the other side of the wall bellowed with rage, _"You BITCH!"_

The detective responded, _"No,_ it's Bo."

* * *

 _"Promise me you'll stay in control of your emotions and I'll release the Bands Of Holding."_

Trick was standing in a sea of broken glasses and bottles. Bo was cursing and snarling through her teeth. Dyson was massaging her shoulders, encouraging her to calm down.

"Promise me, Bo, honey. I'm out of stemware."

 _"How could you? How could you?!"_ Bo screeched. From behind the office door, neither Tamsin nor Lauren knew who Bo was talking to, but both of them took it personally.

Tamsin cautiously opened the door. A greenish-hued translucent disembodied hand held Bo tight while Trick struggled to reason with her, "Just listen to them sweetie, hear them out, _we owe them that much don't we?_ This is a place of sanctuary."

"Hear them out? What could they possibly have to say for themselves?!"

 _"Well—"_ the barkeep stammered, dumfounded by the scale of his grand-daughter's outrage.

 _"How could you do this to me?"_ she hissed at the women, "How could you both betray me like this? Is this some twisted revenge thing? Do you really hate me this much? This is just low, lower than low, _even for you Tamsin._ But Lauren — _pffft,_ you got me, you got me good. _Never in a million years.."_

Trick had struggled with how to break the news of Lauren's return as gently as possible to his beloved grand-daughter. Even though they'd lived these last few months content in their belief that the human doctor had grown resentful and switched alliances, the Blood King suspected Bo concealed an unfathomable anguish and sense of loss. She drank too much these days, and fed when she wasn't hungry. She seemed lost. But her reaction to his news seemed inappropriate, unnecessary. Now, provided a bit of context by Bo's rant, it was clear that his grand-daughter knew more than what the exiled women had divulged.

The yelling continued, "As soon as he told me she was here — _I knew_ — I knew it wasn't just coincidence that you happened to show up the night before, and with a _DATE_ no less…"

"What is she talking about?" Trick's tone was tinged with suspicion.

"You forget I can see it — _I can SEE it on you—_ "

Visibly disturbed by the writhing and ranting succubus, Tamsin bravely took a step forward, "What she's trying to say is — Lauren and I are in love."


	32. The Other Shoe

_"Oh for crying out loud,"_ Bo rolled her eyes then focused her gaze at the ceiling, shaking her head occasionally as if she were continuing the argument internally.

"Really, Tamsin?" she snorted, " _Really?_ _You guys are in love_ \- that makes sense. That makes perfect sense. This totally doesn't stink of some deranged revenge fantasy or anything. Tell me, did you wear your special gift-wrapping for her too?"

Tamsin's lips started quivering with restrained rage.

"Last I remember you were begging me for a second chance, promising me you'd be more chill and less clingy. Does that ring a bell? The constant phone calls - _the drunken 3am voicemails?_ Any of this sound familiar? 'Cause here we are just a few short months later and instead of me - it's my ex you're in love with now?"

"Does that not sound CRAZY to anyone else?" Bo looked around the room before resuming her rant, doing a double-take at her stunned, slack-jawed comrades, _"Hello, what is this, a staring contest?_ Oh, get these restraints off me, already. I could've chi-sucked this room bone-dry a dozen times over by now."

The succubus punctuated her tirade with an exhausted sigh. Trick cautiously repealed the binding spell, and Bo stretched out her arms in relief.

She cleared her throat, "Since I've joined the Fae i've seen some mind-bogglingly bizarre wack-a-doodle bullshit — but THIS is unbelievable. THIS really takes the cake."

Tamsin was suddenly aware her nails were digging into the palms of her fists. This awareness came just as Lauren gently pushed past her.

"None of this is relevant," Lauren stated matter-of-factly, "If you have unresolved issues with Tamsin you can hopefully work together some other time and figure things out. Right now I'd like the opportunity to address the accusations that have been made against me."

 _"Like you work for the fucking Dark now?"_ Bo snapped, a distinct agitated warble in her voice.

"You realise after everything that happened I had nowhere else to go? _I waited_ .. for a rescue.."

Bo cut her off, _"Rescue you from WHAT?_ You left us voluntarily! You told me _to-my-face_ at Taft's lab that Fae have only ever let you down or hurt you!"

The doctor furrowed her brow, "I was _lying_ , Bo, I needed Taft to trust me.. So I could save the Fae he had in captivity."

The succubus snorted in response.

The doctor stared squarely at the shapeshifter and added, "It was the only way to save Dyson."

Dr. Lewis waited for a reaction that never came; she tilted her head to one side, confused, "You - didn't tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Dyson calmly asked.

"You do remember being strapped to an operating table and me taking a DNA sample from you, do you not? And I thought it was pretty clear that Taft wanted to be infused with it?"

"Yeah-"

"So - you didn't think it was strange then that he ended up a human-cabbit hybrid instead? Did you think it was a fluke? A mistake..?"

"To be honest I didn't give it much thought. I was in a blind rage during the escape, I was more beast than man when I got my revenge." The wolf seemed smug.

Lauren stood motionless, mired in disbelief. In the past she believed there had been incidences where Dyson purposely slighted her, but this exceeded anything she ever thought him capable of. This single omission, if deliberate, wasn't just competitive maneuvering, it was cruel and malicious.

 _"Whoa whoa whoa,"_ Tamsin loudly interjected, "At the precinct you used to take bets that you could guess a guy's lunch based on a single belch but you're telling me you couldn't tell the difference between a man-wolf and a whatever the hell a cabbit is?"

Dyson was immediately on the defense from being the new center of attention, "Am I being accused of something?"

"I don't know," Tamsin asked with a stern expression, "Are you feeling guilty?"

Lauren placed her hand on Tamsin's forearm, a gesture intended to calm the valkyrie and de-escalate the already volatile situation.

"It's okay, Tamsin, _if he didn't know — or doesn't remember_ — it's okay. It doesn't matter. The fact that he's alive and Taft is not is all the evidence I need."

Tamsin slyly murmured under her breath, _"-Evidence he's a shitty detective."_

"You need a bit more than _that_ ," Bo snarled sarcastically, "Speaking of evidence — your name was on the vial of poison used to sedate Dyson in the first place."

"What is that evidence of? That I'm a doctor and work in a lab? Vials with my name on them aren't exactly hard to come by, particularly if you know where to look."

"Or like, if you made it—"

"—And put my name on it, and then gave it to some of Taft's hired thugs so that they could purposely leave it behind. Okay, Bo."

The succubus was struggling to concoct a retort when Trick interrupted. Worn out from the incessant back-and-forth squabbling, he extended both arms as if to separate the opposing sides. "Lauren — I believe you," he said as if he was making a pronouncement.

 _"What?"_ Bo gasped, "We haven't discussed this nearly enough—"

"There's nothing left to discuss, Bo. We believed what we believed because we didn't have her side of the story. Now that we do, things make a lot more sense. It makes sense to me that holding someone captive against their will is no way to earn fealty — it makes sense to me that juggling two lovers would eventually drive one of them away. It makes sense that those who wish to cause harm to the Fae would seek to exploit a vulnerable ally of ours. These things are much more likely — and plausible — than Dr. Lewis deciding to hand us over one by one to a racist butcher."

Bo's shocked and contorted face softened as she slowly conceded to reason. She knew she was arguing from an emotional place, not a logical one. She briefly allowed herself to feel all the things she'd been suppressing, and saw clearly the rage she'd been harboring for so long was simply a mask for her anguish. As Bo wrestled with her thoughts the discussion carried on peacefully.

"Thank you Trick."

"I am sorry we didn't have better information, we would have acted differently had we known your arrangement with Taft had ceased being consensual."

When the Blood King offered his hand she shook it without hesitation. A handshake to the Fae was on par with any peace accord. Lauren felt a wave of relief, even though a much greater problem remained.

"There is one last detail worth mentioning," she cautiously began. She looked up at the clock on the wall and knew that the guard that waited every morning outside her apartment would be growing impatient. Soon he would go up to her floor, pound on her door and upon receiving no answer - would break the door down. From there it would be a long, curving and looping line of dominoes, each new clue revealing the next new clue in rapid succession until finally, in a flashy office downtown - the phone on Evony's desk would ring.

A trickle of sweat ran down her spine.

"Ah yes, the Morrigan. I'll figure out the ownership issues and let you know when everything is finally settled," Trick grabbed a broom and started sweeping up shards of broken glass.

"I wish it were that simple. Like I said, there weren't many safe options for me after the Taft debacle - as far as Evony knew I'd willingly betrayed both the Light and Bo, so I used that information to negotiate a temporary safe space for myself. She was hoping I could re-work some of Taft's experiments into something crafted towards her needs."

Trick gazed up at the doctor, his heart full of dread, and waited for the other shoe to drop. He nervously massaged his scratchy beard while working up the fortitude to inquire further.

"And - did you do that for her?"

"Not how she intended.."

Lauren reached into the front pocket of her jeans and produced a tiny vial of clear liquid. She set it down on the bar and everyone gathered around it, mystified.

"You'll notice," Lauren announced to no one in particular, "it has my name on it."


	33. The Morrigan Dilemma

_Story cover added - what do you think...?_

* * *

Tamsin contentedly slipped into the background as the topic of conversation shifted to Evony, and what would eventually become known as The Morrigan Dilemma in Fae recorded history.

The valkyrie couldn't help but notice that Lauren's former comrades reacted exactly as she did upon hearing of a Fae-virus — they were shocked and horrified, disgusted and outraged. As the dust settled they seemed also to grasp Lauren's desperation, and acknowledged the necessity in what she did to survive.

After all was revealed, the group had a sullen look about them — as if each were considering what their lives would be like as ordinary humans, susceptible to disease and old age. Dyson seemed particularly disturbed; Bo — not so much. Perhaps she simply hid it better.

Tamsin wondered if Bo would be as devastated as the rest of them - having lived for so long amongst humankind as an outcast — being 'normal' for her might just come as a blessing.

While she contemplated this, a new and more horrifying thought began blossoming in her mind. If both Bo and Lauren were just people, ordinary human people — would their relationship have survived? Removing the Fae-factor from their love affair seemed to cleanse it of most of their inter-personal conflicts as well. The detective wondered, then, since Bo struggled so much with balance in her life — if the infection could, in her case, be the cure for all her heartache and despair.

What being Fae offered — _the proverbial carrot on a stick_ — was power and the privileges that accompany power. It was a clear advantage over others — humanity, specifically. If Bo was determined to choose her own life — could she — _and would she_ — ever make a choice like this?

Tamsin's stomach sunk.

She knew of some Fae who envied human life. Saw them as blissful savages, separate and free from the centuries of strife caused by unrelenting Clan Wars. Their own wars seemed trivial in comparison, a fault of their beautifully limited capacity. She wondered if others would be willing to renounce their nature if they could. _Would she?_ Being a thorn in Odin's side and a pariah as far as greater Asgard was concerned — could she ever be brave enough to relinquish the very thing that defined her? And if not, did her relationship stand a better chance than Bo and Lauren's when they were together?

These imaginings were too frightful to fully consider, and the valkyrie couldn't help but think along the lines of self-interest. As much as she hated to disagree with the doctor and her oath to preserve life — Tamsin felt the quickest, easiest solution to The Morrigan Dilemma was to either directly or indirectly get the Morrigan killed.

Trick erupted in surprise at the sudden buzzing of his phone. He reached into his apron and pressed the device to his ear:

 _"Yes? Mmm-hmm."_

Dyson and Bo continued their conversation without the barkeep — it was practically identical to the conversation Tamsin had with Lauren months earlier.

"This could be a huge win for us, be done with the Morrigan once and for all," Dyson stated flatly, "I don't see much reason to show her any mercy."

"Because it's _wrong_ Dyson, even if she is an evil, conniving bitch — we do not get to play judge, jury and executioner just because she's a pain in our asses."

The wolf rolled his eyes, "You're talking as if one of us is holding a gun to her head. The truth of the matter is that her own actions led her to her current predicament. She alone is to blame."

" _No, we may not be holding a gun to her head_ — but her life could be in danger. Perhaps not immediately, but sooner or later one of her lackeys will figure out something is up."

"That isn't our problem, Bo."

"It is our problem. By virtue of us knowing about it, it's our problem. Like right now — if we do nothing — If we are in a position to do something and choose not to — we are in part to blame for what happens to her."

Dyson shriveled his face and growled in frustration, "I think I'm okay with that."

"The Light have to stand for something, Dyson. Many Fae fought long and hard to end the Clan Wars, it's disgraceful to think we'd turn our backs on that truce just because Evony is too inconvenient for us to deal with," Bo was clearly frustrated.

Trick concluded his phone call and turned to address Tamsin: "That was one of my agents at the Compound. They're having some serious infrastructure problems today — their power keeps going out, and the backup generators aren't working…"

The detective howled as she clapped her hands, _"Susan! That's my girl!"_

He then said to Lauren, "My source says they've got their hands full for now, but there's a whole security team in riot gear surrounding your building. They may not know you're missing yet — but they probably will very soon. The two of you should get packed."

 _"Packed?"_ Tamsin blurted, "Where are we gonna go? I thought we'd be safe here?"

"There's no precedent for anything like this," he stated in a sympathetic tone, "I'm doing my best to see the larger picture but there's a lot of unknowns here. Depending on how negotiations with Evony go, it's fairly probable one of us will request the Council of Elders get involved. If that happens — I can't guarantee they'll allow Lauren to stay here.. I'm not sure they'll recognize the privilege of sanctuary extending to non-fae. So, as a precaution, I'd like Lauren to leave her cure here with me as a bargaining chip — and in the meantime — I'd like the two of you to disappear somewhere. Somewhere far, far away."

Tamsin smiled ear to ear.

"So pack your things and let's get you to the travel agency asap."

* * *

Lauren packed quickly and was standing at Trick's desk, leafing through a ratty old book filled with botanical illustrations. The barkeep was buzzing around his lair like a bee, digging out supplies for the two women to bring with them.

"I found some old t-shirts," he said as he dumped the pile on the bed, "There's a blanket too—"

"Trick?" Lauren asked, "Why do you have a copy of the Voynich Manuscript?"

"The what now? Oh that. It's an old Fae bartender's guide."

"Are you kidding me? Cryptographers have been trying to decode this for over two centuries…"

"Well — they shoulda asked a bartender."

Lauren shut the massive tome and chuckled to herself. Briefly, she thought about how crazy her life had become and how the Fae were entirely to blame. Yet it seemed that no matter how often she was overlooked, insulted or discriminated against - the Fae never managed to extinguish her scientific interest in them. There was always some fascinating tidbit, some long-lost secret or unwritten knowledge that would forever keep her curious. Extricating the Fae from her life was no longer a consideration.

Tamsin excitedly scooped up their bags and headed up the stairs, shouting behind her "Is this everything?"

Lauren nodded in response. Suddenly she appeared quite sad.

"Lauren, sweetheart, what's troubling you?" When he thought about how silly the question sounded he added, "Aside from the obvious?"

"It seems totally unfair that all of you are having to deal with the consequences of my actions."

"I appreciate you saying that. But truthfully Lauren - Light and Dark would wage war over a ham sandwich. Until I ended the wars with my own blood, it was our only constant. The difference between then and now? Only the technology has changed, my dear.. There's plenty of younger Fae out there who are frustrated by this, talking about dragging our kind away from tradition in favor of modernization. You may have been the one to figure out the science - but I can practically assure you other Fae have already dreamed of such a weapon."

"That's just it though," she said as she wistfully flipped through the crumbling pages of the manuscript, "Others may have dreamed it - but I brought it into reality."

The Blood King lowered his eyes, "Forgive my ignorance - I did my best to follow along when you were explaining how you created this virus - but I found myself wondering if viruses are always _bad_?"

He looked at Lauren squarely, "There are plenty of afflictions that plague the Fae, and since forever we've had to rely on Faustian bargains made with witches and warlocks. I keep asking myself - what if that was no longer necessary? What if the old ways were someday replaced with science? What I'm getting at is that maybe someday this work you've done will lead to other things. Right now your situation may seem terrible, but terribleness doesn't last forever. Trust me, I know."

Lauren felt a familiar tingle in the tip of her nose and her eyes started to swell.

" _No no no_ \- no crying. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"But Trick - You're putting yourself and the Dal at risk. Evony is dangerous."

"Aye, she certainly is. But I have a special plan in mind. Here, sit a moment - I will tell you."

* * *

Upstairs Tamsin waited impatiently. Restless, she folded her arms across her chest and struggled to maintain a look of complete disinterest. Occasionally, she and Bo would lock eyes - triggering internal alarm bells and sheer panic. Both women would then coolly look away, pretending they didn't have a care in the world.

The detective sat dutifully waiting by the door, her foot tapping out a frantic rhythm. Eventually she grew intrigued by Bo and Dyson's ongoing discussion regarding the Morrigan. Dyson was still trying to argue the merits of doing nothing.

The pair had reached a stalemate, and when it seemed there was nothing left to say Dyson excused himself and left for the men's room. It seemed more like an excuse to walk away from an argument that couldn't be won.

Tamsin was now acutely aware of being alone with her ex-lover. Suddenly her scalp felt hot and she braced herself for Bo's unrestrained fury. She watched carefully as Bo slid off her seat and walked behind the bar. The succubus grabbed a mug a poured herself some whisky, then topped it off with coffee.

Bo glared at Tamsin from across the room. The valkyrie could practically feel the flurry of a thousand daggers hurling in her direction. In the midst of panicking over what was taking Lauren and Trick so long, and what the erratic succubus might do next, Tamsin stumbled across a happy thought, of all things...

Regardless of whatever was poised to happen in the here and now, Tamsin imagined in a couple day's time — she and Lauren would be basking in the sun on the deck of a lavish 4 or 5 man yacht, skies as blue and wide as the water they drifted upon - miles from anywhere and anyone.


	34. The Shady Dame

Lauren was dreaming.

It was one of those dreams one has just before waking, where the dreamer is fully immersed in the life-like fantasy conjured by their subconscious.

In her dream she was a passenger on a train that was going cross-country — something of a life-long goal that had been on her bucket list since forever. The train steadily chugged along towards its mysterious destination, stalwartly dividing past and future.

In between reading her hardbound novel and staring out the window, Lauren sometimes studied her fellow travelers; across the aisle was an older man wearing a tweed suit probably purchased in the 1960's. In the seat in front of her were two college-aged men sharing a flask of whisky as they bandied various sports cars facts back and forth. Further down the lane she spied a group of Germans chatting and laughing, and an asian couple taking photos through the window. Towards the end of the train car was a tall brunette with long hair. Lauren's heart skipped a beat when she realized this woman reminded her of Bo.

She stared for a while, waiting for the woman to turn her head so she could get a better look. The more Lauren stared, the more she was convinced it really was Bo.

As the train grew closer to its next stop, travelers stood and gathered their luggage from the overhead racks. The doctor's gaze zeroed in on Bo, so much so that when the lookalike stood to leave, she stood without even consciously thinking about it. Before she knew it she was trying to close the gap between them, politely excusing herself as she wormed her way through the busy aisle clogged with lumbering tourists and their overstuffed luggage.

But Bo was frustratingly always just out of reach.

She followed the brunette from car to car, eventually discarding her shyness and all reservations about shouting Bo's name.

 _Bo! Bo its me! Bo turn around, its me, Bo. Why are you doing this - Bo!_

The train jerked and stuttered as it lugged its weary iron and steel body into the station, releasing a huge sigh when it finally settled down. A flood of passengers burst out of its side onto the platform, Lauren and Bo amongst them. The doctor dodged and weaved as best she could through the teeming hordes around her but Bo had apparently vanished into thin air.

 _Bo wait for me. Please, Bo.._

Lauren stepped up onto a raised ledge and scanned the crowd for the elusive succubus. She caught one last glimpse of the brunette disappearing inside the train station. In that moment Lauren was torn between chasing after her lover or returning to the howling train — and she hesitated. She was frustrated from always having to choose whether to follow or be left behind — but unlike the dozens of other times she'd dreamed variations of this same dream — she did not feel sad.

She awoke, bathed in a warm beam of golden sunlight, the sheet from the rumpled bed gathered at her waist.

Lauren closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She smelled Tamsin. Her hair, her sweat. Memories of the night before came rushing to the forefront of her mind — Tamsin between her legs, her perfect pale body swimming just above her own.

When she sat up she ran her fingers through her tussled hair, and momentarily recalled the dream. After all, it was very familiar to her — but this time it struck a chord of finality. Unlike every other time, Lauren didn't feel a need to remind herself of every broken promise or incidence of infidelity - she felt nothing. No anger and no remorse.

Instead there was a strange sense of peace.

She wrapped herself in a sheet and headed upstairs to greet her real life lover.

* * *

Tamsin was in the galley scrambling some eggs in butter.

Lauren smiled wide. The ocean air mixed with breakfast smells was intoxicating. Indeed, this trip was everything the valkyrie said it would be.

"Hey gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"

"I was out like a light," the doctor answered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Tamsin smiled wolfishly, making no effort to disguise the fact she was eyeing the loosely gathered bed sheet.

"You're welcome."

Nine days prior they'd arrived at the Fae travel agency without any substantial plans. Trick had an inspired list of Awful Places he thought Evony wouldn't imagine searching, but Tamsin had other ideas. With two rucksacks full of borrowed clothing the women began their journey in Cape Cod, and from there — Bermuda. It was there that Tamsin bargained with a rather sketchy former acquaintance turned harbormaster — acquiring supplies, visas and their boat, the Shady Dame.

The valkyrie slid some eggs onto a plate with toast and sliced tomato, and gently nudged it over to the grateful doctor.

"Captain, cook, love-machine - all in one amazing package - _can you believe it?_ "

Lauren watched as Tamsin scraped the pan clean before placing it in the sink. She couldn't help but notice how different Tamsin seemed here, away from the rest of the world, doing what she apparently loved. She was happy, and Tamsin was a completely different woman when she was happy.

"You know," Lauren began, "I find it peculiar — and kinda funny — that someone who can actually FLY prefers to sail."

Tamsin chuckled as she poured them each a cup of coffee.

"I hear ya. But sailing is relaxing, provided there aren't any storms to deal with. Flying — on the other hand is a real pain in the ass. It's a workout, you know? -And I'm kinda lazy."

Lauren was contemplating this when the Valkyrie added the side note, "Plus it's gross."

"What do you mean gross?"

"Flies on a windshield."

"I never considered that."

"No one ever does! Say you're late for a party or work or whatever and you think 'oh, I'll just fly in real quick' — and then you get wherever you're going, and you have to like brush your teeth and change your shirt because you're all sweaty and covered in dead bugs — plus forget about your hair — phhht."

Lauren covered her mouth as she laughed, narrowly avoiding spraying hot coffee through her nose. When she recovered she recalled Tamsin's earlier point and asked about the likelihood of them encountering a storm.

"Heh. Don't worry about that — I know a guy."

"Okay… what does that have to do w.."

"Maybe you've heard of him. They call him the god of thunder. Carries a big hammer..?"

"Oh? _OH_. Seriously?"

"Yup."

Lauren smiled, "Why am I surprised?"

"I dunno, Lewis. You already know I'm amazing."

"You are indeed, and of course — humble to a fault."

The detective snorted in response, "You're good for me, Lewis. In case I haven't told you that lately."

"Oh? Do go on, I'd love to hear more about this phenomenon."

"I'd rather show you," she said as she gave the loosely hanging sheet a long, deliberate stare.

"My god Tamsin, can I at least finish breakfast?"

"Sure, sure," the detective waved her hands as if to indicate there wasn't any hurry. And then, half a beat later she added, "So how's that coffee?"

Lauren laughed out loud, and after a brief moment of contemplating the perfect response she answered with "Black as hell, strong as death, sweet as love."

* * *

It took Lauren awhile to adjust to the isolation of the open ocean. Once, on the horizon, she saw a large freighter of some sort — but that was days ago, and they hadn't seen anything else since. Occasionally a plane would fly overhead — and the doctor would gaze up at it, shielding her eyes from the sun, pondering where it had come from and where it might be headed. Sometimes she felt as if she could reach out with her mind and peer into the lives of the people onboard.

When they first set out the doctor continued her daily routine just as if she was on land — sleep, shower — dress. Tamsin was amused by Lauren's regimen at first, but quickly sought to break her of her land-lubbing habits. Clothes, for example, were an unnecessary hassle. The valkyrie figured her persistence would eventually convince the doctor that constantly dressing and undressing was impractical and also a chore. And soon enough Lauren took Tamsin's lead and spent her days in little more than underwear and a billowy over-worn shirt.

Often times, Tamsin would cut the engine and the pair would pass the hours in sublime silence. They'd make love on the deck, bathe in the ocean, fish for supper. Nights were spent curled up together underneath the Milky Way.

Today was no exception. Once breakfast was cleared the bedsheet was promptly abandoned and the women wrestled intertwined out on deck. They greedily devoured each other's tan, salty skin and afterwards contently allowed the cool ocean breeze to lap away at their sweat.

"It's just like you said," Lauren began, "It's like there's no one else in the world."

The valkyrie lovingly caressed Lauren's hair.

"Yeah."

Lauren turned her head and rested her chin on Tamsin's chest, "Where's our next stop?"

"Cadiz. I thought maybe I'd show you some of my old haunts — if they're even still there. And I figured we'd pick up some supplies, some olives and maybe a case of wine.."

"I keep forgetting that you had this whole other life as a… a… what were you exactly? A pirate?"

"I guess a pirate of sorts, more like a sell-sword. I wanted to get as far away from my old life as possible. Part of that was actual physical distance. Really though - I wanted to be someone else. Anyone else. I wanted to dig a grave and chuck the old Tamsin inside."

"That's awful."

Tamsin slipped an arm behind her head, "Maybe, I guess."

"I know you like to think you're a bad person, but you're really not."

"You so sure Lewis?"

"Yes I am sure. Trauma makes a person do things they wouldn't ordinarily do. Have you ever heard the phrase 'hurt people hurt people — healed people help people'?"

"Can't say I have."

"I know you struggle with believing that you deserve anything good, but the truth is you do, you absolutely do — by virtue of being alive - and in order to move forward you're going to have to find a way to forgive yourself for these things that keep haunting you. The person you are now is not the same person you were."

The valkyrie furrowed her brow and dug the tip of her tongue into a molar.

"You know — that first day in the lab — I was pretty sure you hated me. And I was okay with that. _I wanted you to hate me."_

Lauren was tracing the contours of Tamsin's skin with her fingertip, "I kind of did."

"You say that — but you didn't, not really. You pitied me. You knew I was just a temporary thing for Bo. You knew because you'd seen it before, and you — _more than anyone else in world_ — you know how it feels when she finally loses interest."

The doctor was silent, listening intently.

"If you had just been a jerk to me I would have been like whatever, humans - _right?_ I'd just go back to being a rude dick, no skin off my nose. Instead I'm a better person because of you."

"That's kind of you to say."

"I'm not being kind, Lewis, I'm telling you the truth."

The doctor sighed in response, "Not to sound like an after school special - but you do know it has nothing to do with me at all, _the power was inside you all along!_ "

"You science geeks are weird, you know that? And you're wrong, it has everything to do with you.."

To further her point Tamsin gently swept her forefinger along the back of Lauren's thigh.

"I know I've got a long way to go," Tamsin continued, "And you're right, I need to forgive myself. All these years I haven't been able to figure it out, like, how can I fix things when I can't go back in time, you know? It's one thing to know in your gut you need to forgive yourself - it's figuring out how to make that happen that's hard. But a while back I sort of came up with an idea - after Cadiz we'll make one last stop outside of Gibraltar," she was staring dreamily off into the distance, spellbound, "I think I know what to do. I think I've figured out that first step."


	35. Drag Me To Hel

Bo dropped a sopping wet washcloth onto the table just like an angsty teen. Sudsy water splattered this way and that with each belligerent twist of the rag, then she proceeded to half-assedly wipe down the bar booth. She resented this work and saw no reason to hide it. Her behavior often caught both Dyson and Trick's attention, interrupting them during their own cleaning duties.

Every so often the men would look at each other - attempting to wordlessly communicate that someone should speak to her - and then they would both resume cleaning.

Trick had spent the past week negotiating the terms of a meeting with the Morrigan. He insisted they meet on his turf; in turn, she insisted he sterilize his _"revolting scum-infested two-bit saloon"_ floor to ceiling. It was a huge inconvenience, but the Blood King found the request amenable. Besides, he really needed her to come to the Dal Rialta.

Given the nature of this meeting - the barkeep knew secrecy was of the utmost importance. Thus, he'd given his usual waitstaff the day off and called his closest confidants to his side. Only those who knew the situation were permitted, and unfortunately for them - their inner-circle knowledge consequently relegated them to scrubbing duty.

Bo switched her attack-cleaning to another booth, dunking her rag into a bucket before slamming it against the wood table. Dyson gradually pushed his mop in her direction. When he was close he meekly said, "Hey."

She didn't respond or acknowledge him in any way. Bo continued sloshing her cloth around in broad, careless strokes.

"Hey. What's going on."

The succubus threw her head back and sighed heavily. When she turned to face him, Dyson strained to conceal his nervousness.

"Did you know?"

He swallowed hard, but discreetly, "Did I know what?"

She stared at him, searching for the faintest reaction. Though they were skills typically reserved for seduction, she could smell a faint wisp of perspiration off him, she could sense his heart rate kick up a notch. To up the ante, she waited just long enough for the moment to become uncomfortable before saying only "Taft."

A shock ran through the shape-shifter's body. He never anticipated this line of questioning would rear its ugly head again, and suddenly found himself without an answer.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust people to act in their own self-interest."

He furrowed his brow, "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Why can't you answer my question?"

"Because I shouldn't have to, Bo. I thought we trusted each other."

Bo violently kicked a chair and it flew across the room.

"Lauren and Tamsin are basically off on a fucking pretend honeymoon and so help me god, if I find out some little white lie of yours helped put them there - I will _never_ forgive you. _Do you hear me?_ "

Dyson's stomach sank, "That's not fair Bo. I was delirious, I was strapped to a table and.."

Bo got in his face and pointed a finger directly at his nose, "It's true, isn't it?" she hissed. Her eyes frantically darted back and forth between his eyes.

Shame washed over the wolf's face but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"I thought so."

* * *

In his office, Trick opened his desk drawer and gazed at the large folder waiting within. He removed the folder, opened it, and reviewed the document inside for the hundredth time. The parchment was covered in lengthy text written in the Old Tongue - paragraph after paragraph after paragraph - outlining a strict list of terms Evony would need to abide in exchange for Lauren's serum.

He'd written close to two dozen versions of this contract, refining his language and snuffing out plausible loopholes. He knew it was impossible to pen a fool-proof and perfect document, and often had to remind himself that the words he used hardly even mattered; the true power of this binding agreement was that it appeared to be written in blood.

When he had originally discussed this plan with Lauren, he'd envisioned a much simpler contract written in his blood. Knowing such things come with wildly unpredictable consequences she'd persuaded him to use lamb's blood mixed with powdered Lamia horn. The latter added an other-worldly glow to the ink. It was pretty convincing.

Lauren's reasoning was that there wasn't any need to take unnecessary risks; simply revealing himself to be a blood sage would be enough to make Evony think twice about double-crossing them. It also didn't hurt that the document didn't make any unreasonable demands; it didn't banish her to some distant corner of the earth, it didn't ask her to relinquish her seat of authority. It primarily dealt with Lauren's research. Evony was forbidden from pursuing revenge, and from reverse engineering the virus.

"You are _wise_ , doctor," Trick said with a heart full of thanks.

Lauren blushed a little, "Thank you, but honestly I've just had a lot of time to think this over."

The coup de grace in cementing the believability of their ruse would be the signatures on the document. As it was tradition to sign the document in the presence of witnesses, Trick and Lauren labored over how to do so convincingly without using his actual blood.

"You know what we should do? We should have her use her blood as well. Every magician implements some sort of distraction to promote his illusion; she'll be distracted thinking about having to render her own flesh since she's without her powers. Knowing this she's likely to focus less on what you're doing."

" _That's brilliant!_ And adding her own blood will undoubtedly increase the stakes for her! She'll think she'll be bound through her own blood."

"Okay then. So now we just need to rig something that you can conceal in your palm... It needs to hold just enough blood.."

Within minutes the doctor had constructed a workable plan; Trick would fill the finger of a latex glove with lamb's blood and tie it off. He'd keep this tiny vessel hidden in his apron pocket until the appropriate time, at which point he'd transfer it into his left fist. If all went well, he'd cut the balloon and not himself.

"This is just crazy enough to work."

* * *

Evony waited in the backseat of a dark sedan parked outside the Dal. She understood the purpose of this meeting. She'd been told she could bring a lawyer, a witness or both. She brought neither. She could not afford to share her dire circumstances with anyone.

"Ma'am it's time," her driver announced.

 _"It's time when I'm ready,"_ she snapped.

Evony wasn't so much irritated by her driver's sense of punctuality as she was afraid of entering the bar. She had absolutely nothing to bargain with. Her Light-sided nemeses held all the power and they knew it. _She knew it._ It saddened and enraged her to admit that nothing she owned or was capable of acquiring - _nothing -_ was off the table.

She removed her favorite stiletto from her purse and carefully slipped it into her boot. _If shit goes south_ , she said to herself, _I'll go down stabbing that succubitch in the throat._

* * *

"Do you think she'll come?" Dyson asked.

Trick yanked his pocket watch from its hiding place, popped it open and then snapped it shut again, "She'll come. She just has too much pride to show up on time."

Sure enough, a full fifteen minutes after their arranged meeting time - the Morrigan entered the Dal Rialta, her face half-hidden by Jackie O sunglasses and her hair worn up inside a turban. As she cleared the doorway her cobra-coat started hissing and spitting at Dyson, then Bo.

" _Ah-ah_ , my babies," she said as she stroked the forehead of one the glittery serpents. Its black tongue flicked before disappearing into its razor-slit mouth.

She walked towards the bar with the confidence of a runway model.

"It reeks of oil soap and bleach in here. I imagine the roaches won't return until summer."

Trick thanked her for acknowledging the overpowering stench of cleanliness, and encouraged her to get serious. He nodded in the direction of Dyson, who was holding a medical vial containing a pale yellow liquid.

"That's what you came here for."

Evony turned took look, and then returned to Trick, "So what's it going to be?"

Trick presented the contract written in blood and her eyes lit up.

 _"What the fuck is this?"_ There was a clear note of shock in her voice.

"You knew we'd be asking for something in return, so here it is. It's pretty damn reasonable too, I might add. Please take notice of how we are not blackmailing you, or ex-communicating you. What we are asking for - is that we all agree this _never_ happened."

The Morrigan took a moment to compose herself, "First, it _sure-as-shit_ happened. Second - you're a Blood Sage, you dirty dog."

"I am indeed. So consider this before you decide to look a gift horse in the mouth. If you leave here without signing this, a couple things might happen - first - you might have the grave misfortune of experiencing the Dal's first ever Red Hat Happy Hour. That starts in about three minutes. OR, I'll just go back to my office and write you out of existence.

"Lauren said to tell you she's sorry. She's sorry she did this to you. She didn't fully realize all the consequences that would come out of her invention. We all agreed it sets a bad precedent, and that is why we only seek to undo what we have done. We are asking no more of you, and no less.

"Abandon any desire for revenge, or for seeking this weapon for yourself - and you can leave here as your old self."

Evony looked squarely at Trick, "If the shoe was on the other foot, I'd take you for everything you own, everything you hold dear.. I'd take this disgusting pub, burn it to the ground and build an Urban Outfitters right here on this spot."

"That's why you're one of the bad guys."

"Semantics."

As the Morrigan pored over the document she could see Trick wasn't kidding; they weren't exploiting the situation for personal gain at all - it almost seemed like a waste. But unbeknownst to Trick - Evony agreed that the influence of science could be devastating to their world. She wanted no part in proliferating a virus that could exterminate Fae based on ability. She knew that such power was a zero-sum game. Eliminate the Old Beasts first - the wandering old relics - who needs them? Then get rid of the bloodsuckers. They're so unhygienic and contribute nothing to society. Next, get rid of everyone else you don't like. Who are you left with? Eventually the bar gets raised so high the only one left alive is the one who's finger is on the button.

Evony hesitated as if she had to contemplate her response; as if there were pros and cons to this bargain she needed to weigh.

"So are you going to give me a pen to sign this thing or what?"

Trick placed a quill in front of the Morrigan - followed by an empty saucer and a dagger.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

"I'm afraid not. I'll go first if you prefer."

As she mulled over this new development Trick deftly maneuvered the latex finger of blood into his left hand. He positioned his fist over the saucer and dragged the blade through his curled palm. A rush of blood trickled into the saucer and when it was over, he quickly grabbed a bar rag and acted as if he'd genuinely cut himself.

He returned the knife to Evony saying, "Your blood will bind you to this contract."

She clutched the knife and glared at the Blood King. Unflinchingly, she ran the knife against the meat of her thumb. As soon as her blood made contact with the lamb's blood and horn dust concoction it crackled and sizzled and sparkled with an iridescent glimmer. With a trickle of blood snaking its way down her forearm, Evony quickly snatched up the quill and scrawled her name at the bottom of the document. She handed the pen to Trick and he immediately followed suit. He felt an enormous sense of relief but did his best to conceal it.

The barkeep then offered the Morrigan a clean cloth, and promptly she accepted. She pressed it against her hand, almost surprised to still see blood. While she was mesmerized by the frailty of her human body the Blood King quietly disposed of the latex balloon.

"I'm not even sure I know what to do with this?"

"You've got it, just apply pressure, the bleeding should stop in a moment or two."

Dyson walked up to them and placed the glass phial and a syringe on the bar. He exchanged looks with the Morrigan, both of them clearly suspicious of the other. Just then there was a commotion at the front door, so Trick volunteered to administer the injection.

"You go, I'll take care of this. I've got a bit more experience with this sort of thing."

" _Oh thank gods,"_ Evony sighed. Her sleek, glittery coat collectively hissed as Dyson turned to go.

Trick gently cleaned her bicep with a sterile pad, and then drew the serum into the syringe, "Dr. Lewis said it could take a couple days for the cure to reach its full effect, but you should be feeling better by the end of the day."

"And what if I don't?" The Morrigan's dark eyes flickered with disdain.

"Then you'll let us know. Dr. Lewis will keep working until she finds something that cures you. We are obligated to help," the barkeep was starting to feel the strain of his own words.

He looked her in the eye, "This will pinch, probably a bit more than usual given your condition.."

Evony was apprehensive. She silently nodded, giving Trick the go-ahead. He then plunged the needle into her arm, reassuring her the whole while, _"There now, almost done-"_ The raging, untamed beast that often drove her to act unpredictably was soothed by his calm but stern fatherly demeanor.

He had just finished applying a bandage when the first of the Red Hats spilled into the room. Dyson had stalled them as long as possible but keeping a gang of thugs away from their watery ale is like separating a pile of magnets.

"Looks like we finished just in time."

Evony pulled on her coat and reached for her purse. She searched the mirror of her compact for any discernible difference before reapplying her lipstick.

A Red Hat waiting at the bar looked her over head to toe, "Hoy! I did'n know this was such a classy place!"

She abruptly snapped her purse shut and stood at her full height, the serpents of her coat bobbing and darting, tongues flickering. The offending Red Hat took a step back, aghast.

As she made her way towards the door Trick called out to her, "Keep us posted." The Morrigan paused, hoping against hope in that moment that further contact wouldn't be necessary. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Feeling the compulsion to burn at least one tiny bridge before leaving - she walked over to the end of the bar where Bo was nursing a beer. The succubus dragged her gaze from the rim of her glass to Evony's smug expression, a well of resentment inside her slowly starting to rise.

 _"You know,"_ the Morrigan began in an inappropriately cheerful tone, "That doctor of yours is quite the spitfire, isn't she? Here I always assumed she was a timid little thing.. Boy, was I ever wrong!"

Weary with drink, Bo's voice was rough when she spoke, "Evony - I'm not in the mood."

"I thought succubi were always in the mood, _hmm?_ "

Bo took a deep breath and opted not to respond.

"I have to admit, I never saw the attraction. I figured you must be some sort of power top with a kinky penchant for shy wallflower types. Oh, but I get it now!"

Bo tapped her fingernail against the side of her pint glass, patiently waiting for her antagonist to get bored and leave.

"Do you - _do you suppose she seduced Tamsin too?_ Oh my! They'll be calling her the Town Bicycle pretty soon, know what I mean? Everyone gets a ride?"

 _"Cute,"_ Bo sighed, exasperated.

"I imagine she really had to work at getting Tamsin to crack... I mean, they were cooped up in that tiny lab together for months. Can you imagine? The long hours, all that repressed frustration - the two of them hungrily staring at each other - I bet they were really angry at one another - but angry at you most of all! Why, I may have put them in the same room but _you really brought them together!"_

A moment later she leaned in close and added, "If you ever find yourself thinking about revenge, succubus, give me a call."

Evony closed by giving Bo a pat on the back, then smiled and walked straight out of the Dal and into her waiting sedan.


	36. Why Cadiz

A question had been blooming in Lauren's mind.

The first week of their voyage it was easy to accept things at face value; They were fugitives, their lives were in danger - and populated places came with an increased risk of discovery. But, of course, traversing an ocean or two meant they could indulge the fantasy of solitude Tamsin had so artfully painted.

As they walked down the cobblestone passageways that snaked through the Old City, passed the pastel colored facades and cheerfully ornate shops - Lauren felt almost high she was so ecstatic. It was all such a marvelous adventure. But Cadiz was not a place they had discovered together. Tamsin clearly had spent time here before..

Not that it mattered, necessarily. Being with someone a few centuries your senior you'd be hard-pressed to find a place on earth they hadn't already been to. Lauren shook her head as if to dislodge the burden of her nagging inquisitiveness. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and wove their fingers together, desperate to enjoy a postcard-perfect afternoon at any cost.

The women spent their morning hours enjoying sweetbread and coffee at a cafe, and afterwards committed themselves to clothes shopping. Aside from the clothes they fled in, they'd been forced to cycle through the assorted t-shirts and sweaters donated by Trick. The first few days of their voyage this proved fairly entertaining - his clothes tended to fit in one way and not another, tight in the armpits and loose in the belly. But now the women were longing for proper clothes. Everything they brought with them was on the verge of being in tatters, scoured by sea salt and bleached by the sun.

That afternoon they took a taxi to a bodega known for its amontillado. Tamsin's continuously remarked about this landmark or that, what had changed and what was now missing.

When they arrived at the tiny restaurant the Valkyrie clenched Lauren's hand with excitement. She swaggered up to the counter and ordered in broken Spanish. Lauren was flabbergasted.

She watched with barely concealable wonderment as her lover confidently downed a flight of the bodega's finest samplings, enthusiastically ordering a case of sherry and a case of amontillado and paying to have both delivered to The Shady Dame.

Tamsin deftly returned to her plate of olives and cheeses, spearing a clove of roasted garlic and spreading it on toast. She was smiling ear to ear.

The doctor marveled at how natural and at ease Tamsin seemed here. She started to suspect the Valkyrie had significant history in Cadiz - bolstered by her lover's own vague statements regarding 'unfinished business'.

It was abundantly clear that their destination wasn't picked at random.

"So," Lauren began, " _why Cadiz?_ "

The detective was busy driving a corner of bread around a plate of olive oil, but raised her head when confronted with this inquiry.

A smile blossomed across her face, "Where do I begin?"

The Valkyrie sighed, then promptly raised her glass; her gaze drifted off towards some distant corner, overcome with nostalgia.

"This is where it all began, I guess. My life as a privateer."

The Valkyrie seemed a thousand miles away, words falling from her lips as if they weren't connected to her in any meaningful way.

"It was, oh I don't know. 1600? I'm not very good with dates. Or years.

"Import/export was pretty cut-throat back in the day, I mean that literally - _we cut a lot of throats._ And I guess I'd developed a bit of a reputation. I was expensive - but my services were guaranteed.

"One day I was contacted by messenger and asked to meet a client in a secret location. It was very mysterious - and you know me, I was intrigued! As soon as I finished reading the letter the messenger swiped it from my hands and stuffed it into his mouth. He promptly gagged and died right in front of me. Poisoned ink ya know.

"I waited down by the docks at the proposed time. Eventually I was approached by an urchin bearing a wax-sealed note. The note was the name of a public house well-known to me and my associates. Back then they called us Privateers. By the way this was in merry old England, that's an important detail.

"Anyway it went on like this for awhile. Half an address scrawled in grease on a parlor mirror, et cetera and so forth. _It was all very cloak and dagger stuff._ I won't bore you with all the details because there's a ton of 'em. But after three weeks of this back-and-forth nonsense - I arrived at a shantytown where I met a man who claimed to be the Earl of Essex. He was the first cousin twice-removed of the queen of England. And his ultimate goal was to usurp the throne.

"You know what? I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. If you want to know how I ended up a privateer, it's because I had no other options. Let me back up a little bit...

"Thing is, time moves differently here than in Asgard. A day in Asgard is like - I dunno - a week or so on Midgard? So I'm not sure how long I was in Odin's dungeon - but on earth a long fucking time had gone by. The second I was set free I raced back to earth. I knew Edelinne was gone, I could feel she was gone - but still I had to come back..."

Lauren noticed the Valkyrie clench her jaw and crinkle her nose. It took a moment for her to relax enough to take another swallow of sherry.

" _Everything was so different._ The Duke's demesne was scarcely more than a pile of rocks... When I went into town I asked about it - I was treated to stories folks had heard from their grandparents about the mad old Duke feeding his young bride to wild dogs. Apparently her homeland was outraged by such a cruel and evil act and promptly declared war.

"In the pubs I was regaled with stories of how they tortured the Duke before killing him. Hell, the torture continued even after they'd killed him. I remember thinking I ought to be happy, but for some reason i couldn't feel a thing.

"Except anger. Yeah. I was pretty angry. I was angry that so much time had gone by and I couldn't do anything about anything. In Odin's dungeon I dreamed about murdering the Duke with my bare hands. I cherished the fantasy of staring into his eyes as I squeezed the life out of him. This dream sustained me. It kept me alive. And it never occurred to me that any hopes and dreams I may have had would be lost to time.

"For a long time I didn't know what else to do with my life - so I drank. Then one day I heard some gang of thugs cautiously whispering about the "angel of war" and it just about blew my boots off. _They couldn't mean me_ , I'd been out of the game for far too long - all at once it hit me like a ton of bricks: they were talking about my sisters."

Tamsin and Lauren briefly made eye contact and a shiver ran up the doctor's spine.

"Yeah, right then and there - my life had purpose again. Revenge where revenge was due, know what I'm saying? Sure I hated the Duke enough to kill him, but the real blame - the true blame lay with Odin and my sisters.

"So I raced to the first battlefield I could find, fast as my wings could carry me - and I robbed my sisters of every potential hero, every last one of them. Just as the death blow was about to come down I'd swoop in and save the poor fucker's life. I was pretty partial to hacking of hands and fingers, assuring that no warrior, no soldier - would ever hold a weapon again in his life. It was awesome. Not only did it make my sisters look bad but it totally pissed off Odin, too."

Lauren's jaw hung open in stunned amazement, "So what happened next?"

"Well I followed them all over Europe. There was no shortage of wars, after all. A few years of this and they were pretty sick of me and my shenanigans - in the end they basically gave up. Odin didn't know what to do about me so he gave the order to just leave me be. I suppose there's no point in having an army of one-armed warriors fighting in Ragnarok," she concluded with a loud chuckle.

"Anyway, I took this as a victory, and wandered aimlessly afterwards. Eventually I started working as a sell-sword and built a name for myself. Then I took up with some pirates and that rekindled my love for the sea. I thought I'd found my true calling. But we were greedy, and after a few years various empires dedicated their Naval Forces to wiping us out. On a whim I decided I could do without the hassle and switched sides. I ended up getting hired by one Admiral Francis Drake. We sailed to Cadiz on a sherry raid and set fire to the Spanish ships in the bay. It was just like being a pirate but with fancy uniforms. Good times!"

Lauren nearly spit up her wine at hearing this latest bit of alternate history. When she finally recovered she asked, "Sir Frances Drake? Seriously?"

"He was a character alright. A couple decades later Admiral Drake mentioned me and my special services to the Earl of Essex, _bada boom bada bing_. That's a whole other story all on its own," Tamsin winked.

"So when you ask me why Cadiz - part of it is because I was _reborn_ here. This place - it's like this little speck of goodness I keep locked away inside my heart. It's a reminder, I suppose - _of feeling alive again_.."

The detective drifted off to that distant corner again, and once she recovered she appeared bleary-eyed.

"There's something else," she added in a serious tone, "You remember that story I told you back in the lab - when I first started the job? About how I used to hang out with Death on his ship?"

"How could I ever forget...?"

"Well, tomorrow we're going to head south, through the Strait of Gibraltar. My ol' buddy is moored just off the coast. I'd like to pay him a brief visit and ask him a favor."

Lauren sat and listened, speechless from fright.

"I know when we first met I was carrying a ton of baggage. You have to understand that I couldn't really afford to look back at all the things that happened in my life and so I could never make peace with the bad parts. Some shit was just too scary, you know what I mean? I forced myself to keep moving forward, always looking ahead and never turning back. But swirled in with all the horrible stuff is my guilt over failing to protect the only thing in the multiverse that I gave a damn about.

"I know it's why I could never could get close to anyone. I know it's why I use sarcasm to deflect stuff away from me. I know my self-imposed isolation ended up making me bitter and resentful. It's been like being stuck in a maze, knowing there's a problem but never being able to fix it. I mean, really, what I need is forgiveness, right?"

"Of course, you definitely need to forgive yourself-"

"No, _Edelinne._ I need Edelinne's forgiveness."

"Metaphorically, sure-"

"No. _Am I speaking greek here, what?_ "

"But she's ..." Lauren hesitated, considering her words, "She's no longer alive.." The doctor was puzzled.

"Well - _not on earth._ "

Lauren's mouth hung open as she struggled to form a response. _What does that mean exactly, not on earth?_ Before she could ask an obnoxious clanging bell noise suddenly erupted from Tamsin's bag - it was their satellite phone from The Shady Dame. As Lauren sat in stunned silence, Tamsin answered and spoke briefly to the mysterious caller.

"Hey, that was Trick. Everything's golden. We can go home whenever we're ready."


	37. Life And Death

A split decision was made to spend the night in the Old City. Tamsin secured a room at a recently refurbished yet still crumbling inn, siding with ambiance over modernity.

They carried their shopping bags up a narrow and creaking wooden staircase to the second floor. The plaster walls looked as if they were painted gold at one point and then scrubbed down with milk. Combined with the light pouring in from the setting sun - everything looked hazy and dream-like.

When they entered their room, Tamsin promptly dropped her shopping bags and went straight for the window - pushing the gossamer drapes aside and hoisting the sill. In poured the sounds of Cadiz, the constant complaining of gulls, distant car horns, music from street cafes - all of it against the incessant drone of the ocean.

 _"The breeze is nice,"_ she said as she turned around.

"I need to have a conversation with you, a real conversation," Lauren was nervously wringing her hands.

Tamsin cracked a smile, "Opposed to all those fake conversations we have?"

The doctor bowed her head and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Can we — not do this? The snappy banter thing? It's cute and everything and normally I love it, but I am legitimately worried about you meeting with … _Death,_ " she paused for a moment to consider how many women have ever had to say such thing to their partners, " _I'm afraid for you._ I'm afraid you're about to make some sort of Faustian bargain and-"

The detective quickly noticed that her lover's eyes seemed moist, and so she swooped in to comfort her.

"Hey, hey — there's nothing to worry about, he's a friend."

"Can I go with you?"

"On his boat? You want to meet Death?"

"Not exactly — I mean, I'm curious but not too curious. I'm just afraid of you going by yourself, so I want to go with you...?"

Tamsin smiled. Her human was trying to protect her. In a sense it was completely silly — Lauren wasn't a physical challenge to anyone in the valkyrie's circle of acquaintances. No doubt the doctor was aware of this fact but love has a tendency to render facts irrelevant.

"I appreciate that. I do, I really and truly do. But let me assure you — it's not necessary."

"But if he's your friend — and if I have nothing to worry about —"

"I know, I know. Here's the thing. He's a sweet old guy and a family friend — but he's still Fae, know what I mean?. If you want to know why I'm not completely comfortable with you coming on board with me it's because I don't know how he'll react to you."

"React to me? _Is he racist?_ "

"No — no — it's not like that.." Tamsin carefully chose her next words, "It's not that he's socially inept, it's more like he's socially clueless."

"What, like — are you worried I'll be offended if he's wearing white after Labor Day? I don't understand."

Tamsin sighed, "If you want to know what I'm worried about — _I'll tell you._ I'm afraid he'll take one look at you, shake your hand, and tell you the exact date you die."

Lauren sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh."

 _"Yeah."_

"Is that really a thing he does?"

"Unfortunately. He's kind of like an accountant; people are just walking numbers and dates to him."

The doctor ran her palm across her flushed face, "Alright then — I guess that settles that."

The valkyrie wrapped an arm around her lover, "I'm sorry."

Lauren nodded silently, and then added in a completely deadpan tone, "You swear to me that you'll be careful. You swear you'll come back to me."

"Of course." Tamsin held up her hand as if she were taking a pledge, "I swear, a thousand times I swear."

A prolonged silence broke out as the pair readied themselves for bed. The Valkyrie stared out the open window and watched the sky melt from bright orange to dusty pink. The sun had just about buried itself below the horizon when Lauren announced she was going to take a bath.

"Need any help?"

"Have you seen the tub? It's not exactly spacious."

Tamsin peered into the bathroom and playfully raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on, there's plenty of room!"

"Baths are supposed to be relaxing, the two of us together in that tub is going to feel like a pair of trout flopping around in a fisherman's bucket."

Tamsin growled, _"Hawt!"_

"Okay, suit yourself," Lauren chuckled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

The Valkyrie leapt into the room and took over the blessed task of undressing her lover, then swiftly shed her own clothes. They stepped into the hot pool of water, circling each other with uncertainty before setting down.

The two women wriggled and writhed against each other attempting to find a relaxing position, and they shared a good laugh upon realizing the accuracy of Lauren's analogy. Eventually, they decided upon a cockpit-type sitting arrangement with Tamsin in back and Lauren in front.

"See now? _This isn't so bad."_

Lauren snorted, "Not at all. _It's just like riding a toboggan_."

"I can't see your face but I'm sensing some sarcasm, Lewis."

"Nothing escapes your keen eye, detective!"

In response, Tamsin snapped like a bear trap encircling her lover, tickling her mercilessly. "Aren't you funny!"

Lauren erupted with loud, boisterous and carefree laughter while waves of water cascaded over the sides of the tub.

"I liked two fish in a bucket a lot better!" Tamsin leaned into Lauren's ear, _"Come my little sardine, let us spawn together under the spanish moon, uhh, incandescent lights…?"_

"Oh my god— _gross!"_

"Really? Too far? I couldn't think of any cute fish-"

The doctor was just about to name several more favorable varieties when she felt Tamsin's hand caress her inner thigh. The wild laughter gradually faded, and Tamsin rightfully took it as a sign to proceed.

* * *

The next morning they checked out early and enjoyed a simple breakfast at a sidewalk cafe.

"Are you nervous about going home?"

"A little," Lauren responded. "How about you?"

"A little."

Lauren peered over her sunglasses and was shocked to perceive a certain uneasiness to Tamsin's demeanor. The valkyrie was fidgety, raising her coffee cup not once but twice after she'd already emptied it. On the third attempt she seemed to catch herself and snapped, "You ready? Let's go." As she stood she dug into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out a wad of euros. Lauren dabbed her mouth with her napkin then folded it, leaving it on the table.

* * *

When they reached the Port of Cadiz Bay they were confronted by the Harbormaster. He'd decided to take issue with the two cases of wine Tamsin had sent to the ship, saying it was too much for a non-commercial vessel. The Harbormaster spewed a half dozen lines about exporting and tariffs and taxes and it was all meant to seem very intimidating, but it was pretty clear he was just trying to extort them.

Tamsin sighed heavily, "Is this a Two-Women-Together Tax?"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"I'm just trying to figure out which sort of bullshit tax this is before I tell you to shove it up your ass."

The Harbormaster's face curdled. If he'd been born a taller man he would have attempted to stare down his nose at both of them, but things being the way they were he could only scoff and then snidely thank them for their generous gift, "I'll drink to your health, ladies."

The doctor abruptly felt Tamsin's hand on her belly, gently pushing her away. She took a few steps back, and based on the Harbormaster's sudden expression of horror — she determined that Tamsin was using her Valkyrie ' _gaze'_ ability. It was unpleasant to watch the Harbormaster unravel mentally, crumbling to his knees and blubbering in broken spanish. She'd asked Tamsin about this curious ability once, as it seemed fairly unique and didn't easily fit anywhere in the Fae Evolutionary Chart she'd privately theorized. After a lot of the usual posturing and gesturing, Tamsin finally remarked, "I need to be able to stare into the hearts of brave men and women — to see if they will be strong enough face Ragnarok." Apparently, her ghostly visage was more like a mirror than anything, revealing all things hidden or ignored, from the mundane to the traumatic. Looking at oneself wholly and with unclouded eyes is too much to bear for most, or so she was told.

When Lauren's thoughts returned to her, the Harbormaster was personally carrying the two cases of wine over to the Shady Dame. His eyes were beet red and bleary, and a trail of tears had left clean streaks going down his grubby face.

The detective looked over her shoulder, "Sorry you had to see that, but we're in a hurry. It's about 3 hours to Gibraltar, and I want to get there before Death takes his afternoon nap."


	38. The Happy Ending

Bo yawned into her open palm, her bloodshot eyes moist and tender like bruised, overripe fruit. If she'd known that Trick was going to call her back to the bar at 8:30 in the morning she would have just spent the night there.

His text said it was urgent.

So it must be urgent.

And so Bo Dennis found herself back in the driver's seat, hungover and unshowered, bleary-eyed but somehow still bushy-tailed.

Paused at a red light she let herself sink into the vinyl of her car seat, allowing her heavy shoulders sag. Her body was tense and achy and she briefly considered the medical benefits of a quick, anonymous shag. She half-heartedly rummaged through her mental Rolodex for eligible candidates..

There was this saucy water spirit she knew was a reliably good time, and of course the raw enthusiasm of those harpy sisters, _what were their names?_ Bo struggled to remember, massaging her forehead as the stoplight blossomed from red to green.

She was hesitant to make a booty call but couldn't quite put her finger on why; after some reflection she thought it felt selfish, but selfishness had never stopped her before.

There was still another option remaining - one she'd tried to wall off from her mind - but here it was rearing its ugly head again - like an indestructible weed, fiendishly worming its way through every crack and crevice..

 _"Fuck Dyson,"_ she muttered under her breath.

Bo parked in front of the Dal and fished through her purse for the key. Finding it was no easy feat in her condition — she wasn't in the mood to be challenged by trifles. When she pushed passed the dense oak door she was hit by a wall of bar smells; a wry mixture of booze, smoke, cologne and puke. In a strange way the stench was comforting to her hungover body — her blood clamored for Hair of the Dog. Before heading to Trick's office she went behind the bar and poured herself a half-pint of beer. The first sip is always the hardest, she thought to herself, then she closed her eyes and took a massive gulp. After a few questionable seconds the nausea passed and Bo felt immediate relief.

A voice bellowed from deep within the unlit pub, "Is that you Bo sweetie?"

The succubus drained her glass and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Finally she meandered towards the booming and persistent voice.

Bo sauntered over to the open door of Trick's office, "Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"Good morning, love. Thanks for coming—" He paused just then, and looked his grand-daughter over.

"You look a little rough, Bo. Are you feeling alright?"

"Considering I just left here a couple hours ago — I think I'm doing great. So what's so urgent?"

Trick ran his open palm over his scalp, "Well, ah, what do you know about computers?"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Bo found the question baffling.

The barkeep dashed around to the other side of his desk, "I'm trying to scan the contract we made with Evony — you know — so she can have her own copy — I'm hoping it'll serve as a reminder that we mean business…"

"Seriously? —You called me here to do tech support?"

"Anyway, everything is on, and plugged in — but my computer doesn't seem to see the scanner-printer thing…? I don't know. I've been at it for hours. I'm totally out of my element here. Please Bobo, your gramps could use some help."

She sighed. "Okay, I can't make any promises but I'll take a look."

Bo took a seat at the computer and swirled the mouse around, clicking here and there, occasionally leaning back in the seat to take a gander at the uncooperative printer.

"It says there aren't any printers on the network."

Trick furrowed his brow, "What network? The printer's right there."

"Yeah but…" She looked around the room, "Do you even have wi-fi?"

Before her grandfather could respond she blurted "Wait a minute, you aren't even connected to the internet." She looked around his desk at the scant few wires coming out of his pc before burying her face in her hands.

"Okay, well, you've got a few more problems than just the printer, but I think I can help you with the issue at hand. Your scanner and printer is also a photo copier, so how's about we just copy the contract and I deliver it to our favorite she-devil in person?"

"Thank you sweetie, that would be an enormous help." His relief was genuine.

Bo took a deep breath and sighed "No problem."

* * *

Lauren was sitting along the stern, a heavy pair of binoculars nestled in her lap. She'd been tasked with reading off the names of other boats as the Shady Dame passed them.

The doctor took her job seriously, although she was more focused on her lover than anything else. She was puzzled and somewhat disturbed by the mysterious other reason behind their trip. Was this something Tamsin had planned all along - or was it like she said, an opportunity that had presented itself?

Lauren couldn't help but feel she'd already been through this sort of thing before. Scores of times her plans with Bo were interrupted by some emergency or another. Granted, thwarting world-wide domination is a good excuse as far as ruined dates go, but this trip at least was supposed to be about the two of them, and them alone. The doctor pondered whether this is just how it is when dating fae; based on her experiences — it seemed the Fae value time differently, likely because they live for centuries.

"Let's get bottle of that sherry open," Tamsin yelled against the wind and noise of the engine.

Lauren dutifully obeyed, pulling a bottle from the crates stacked beside her. As she fussed with the cork she studied her blonde captain; even disheveled, Tamsin was still a vision to behold. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and stuffed under a black "Policia" baseball cap she bought from a tourist shop back in Cadiz. She wore a billowy white linen oxford style shirt over a ratty tank top, loosely tying it at the waist. Despite all her worry and feelings of dread, Lauren found her sea-faring valkyrie almost unbearably hot.

She walked over with the glass of wine, setting it down on the console. "Your sherry, cap'n..."

Lauren leaned against the wall, trying to look sexy. Part of her wanted to know that she was still a priority, that she could disrupt Tamsin's hyper-focus. At first she narrowed her eyes and smiled, but was suddenly and unexpectedly swept up in a wave of self-consciousness. The doctor abruptly blushed, and chose to swiftly retreat.

"Hey," the detective barked, _"Where are you going?"_

Tamsin noticed there was only one glass of wine.

"Aren't you joining me?"

" _Ahh_ , not yet.. maybe in a bit.."

Lauren had wandered close enough for Tamsin to wrap her arm around her and pull her in close.

"I saw those come-hither eyes," she said, Lauren half in her lap.

 _"I don't know what you're referring to,"_ came the doctor's best possible poker face.

"Ha!" Tamsin squeezed her tight, "Gods you're adorable."

"Look, I know you're nervous and all that but I promise you - we're almost done here. We're in the right place, we've just got to find Death. What were those names you came across earlier?"

Lauren deftly slid from her lover's grasp, "Aquaholics Anonymous, Nauti Buouy and Second Wind."

The corner of Tamsin's mouth curled into a frown, "Nah, none of those are him. He's got a flair for the dramatic."

"Like what, for example? I really don't know what I'm looking for."

The Valkyrie racked her memory. "Well his long ship was called the Lux Aeterna. And then there was the Faet Narok.."

"So, Latin? And whatever that other one is?"

"That sort of thing, yeah. Something that says _'look at me I'm smarter than you.'"_

Lauren chuckled, "Okay then. For the record I thought Aquaholics Anonymous was pretty clever."

Tamsin abruptly tapped her finger on the radar screen, "There's a big boy, just outside two nautical miles. Why don't we go check him out?"

Lauren was in the midst of mouthing 'okay' when she realized she was replying to a non-existent question; Tamsin was already steering the boat towards their new target.

She stared at monitor displaying the radar, and there, within several rings of concentric circles sat a pulsing red dot. Lauren zeroed in on the sinister blip and quietly wondered whether the dread she felt was real or if her anxiety was getting the best of her. Not knowing what to think or say, she backed away from the helm, deliberately allowing her hand to graze along the detective's shoulders as she retreated to the rear deck.

Tamsin opened the throttle and the Shady Dame took off like a rocket. Within minutes the mystery ship came into view. Lauren's stomach sank. Some primitive part of her - what Bo would have called 'her guts' - was howling wildly. Somehow she just knew this was the ship they'd been looking for. She didn't need the binoculars to know they'd most certainly found Death.

"I'm gonna circle 'round," Tamsin shouted against the roar of the churning ocean, "See if you can get their name!"

Lauren hoisted her binoculars and tweaked the focus knob, unveiling the ominous ship with a haunting clarity.

Tamsin cut the engine and dashed to the rear deck, "Who are we lookin' at?"

The doctor was confused. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she was able, but when she re-opened them nothing had changed. What she was seeing was inconsistent with the fantasy she'd built up in her mind.

"It's... It's called the 'Happy Ending.'"

"Do you suppose that's a double entendres?" The Valkyrie bit her lower lip and gazed questioningly at the large vessel.

"Okay, well, only one way to find out. I'm just gonna zip over there real quick.." She proceeded to take a step back and magically unfurled her raven-black wings.

"Whoa!" Lauren exclaimed in a panic, "Zip, what do you mean 'zip'? Aren't we going to sail there? Or drive, rather? Motor? Motor on over? What is the proper term when the boat you're on has a gas pedal?"

"Babe, take it easy, it's okay. This'll be quicker. And easier."

Before Lauren could respond Tamsin interjected with "AND safer."

Dr. Lewis collapsed with a huge sigh, her hands trembling as the Valkyrie took flight. After some breathing exercises she was calm enough to assess the situation, separating the few facts she had from the fears that nagged at her. The question that lingered in her mind was what could Death possibly provide that Tamsin might need?

Meanwhile, the detective quickly spied her old friend and former co-worker. She set down near the foredeck where she was less likely to be seen. The luxury yacht was littered with the usual people of privilege, milling about in the sun and guzzling cocktails. Model types of either sex and possibly a few in between.

Death was sprawled out on a beach chair, lacquered with with such a generous coating of sun lotion he glistened like a piece of meat floating in aspic.

" _Yo Dee_. How you been?"

Death sprung to his feet, exclaiming 'TamTam!' as he wrapped his long, slender arms around her. After they slid out of their embrace he continued to hold her hands in his.

"Is that yours?" He nodded in the direction of the Shady Dame. " _Are you here for the season?_ We just wrapped up a magazine shoot. Help yourself to a drink or cabin boy, whatever!"

Tamsin started to awkwardly rub the back of her neck, "We're sort of.. _I'm sort of hiding out,_ I suppose you could say."

" _We?_ You should have brought your companion, I'd love to meet him."

 _"Her."_

Death squinted his eyes and looked towards the neighboring ship, "I see. _Human too._ Well, good for you dear. Life is a banquet, full of many rich .. _flavors_. It's a waste not to sample a bit of everything."

"Thanks. I think. Anyway, look, I'm sorry - I wish this were more of a social visit but the thing is I really need a favor from you."

Death nodded and took a seat, gesturing Tamsin to take the seat next to his. A low table separated them, and when he offered to pour her a drink she noticed a small stack of tabloids.

Death followed her gaze, "Can you believe this garbage?"

"No, actually, I don't think anyone believes this stuff."

The picture was a purposefully blurry, blown out image of a lanky figure with spindly fingers under the headline 'Slenderman spotted in Ipswich.'

"It's awful. It's shaming is what it is. It's body shaming, plain and simple. I have a healthy appetite; I can't help that my metabolism is superb."

"Look, I need a favor and I don't don't have a lot of time."

" _Right, right_. You know me, I'm very _open-kimono_ as they say, so when something upsets me I'm quite frank about it."

Tamsin observed that he was, in fact, wearing a woman's silk kimono. Similar to the one Bo wore most mornings.

She cleared her throat, "A few centuries ago when I was still doing the whole Valkyrie thing I sort of got involved with a prominent member of a royal family."

"Okay. Go on."

"I knew it was wrong. I knew quite clearly that what I was doing was against the rules — okay, I can own that. But I was madly in love - and nothing else seemed to matter."

"Ah, this rings a bell, hmm.."

"My preoccupation with ...the duchess angered my sisters. They turned on me, and betrayed me to Odin. His condemnation damned us both. I was powerless. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save myself."

Death took a long sip from his drink, then paused to give Tamsin a moment to collect herself.

"I recall this bit of drama, only because Odin came to me in person. He was rather explicit with his instructions. He knew you'd come to me. Although — honestly, I think we both expected you to show up a tad sooner."

She nodded angrily, "Exactly why I didn't come," she snarled. "I did't know who I could trust."

"Yes dear, very wise. He assumed you'd come to me to bargain for this woman's soul. He was very clear that I was not to make any such trade with you, no matter how you begged and pleaded - or what you offered in exchange."

Tamsin tore off her baseball cap and ran her hands through her hair, "That rat-bastard."

"So, sweetheart, I'm hoping that you're not about to put me on the spot here. I doubt a few centuries have changed Odin's mind."

"I would never ask you to endanger yourself old friend. I didn't come here to make a trade."

"Oh?"

Tamsin's eyes suddenly grew moist. A succession of quick tears rolled down her cheeks, "Can you tell me how she's doing?"

"I can tell you that she is safe, I made sure of that. She is often lonely, as one would assume… But she busies herself with the tedium that the afterlife provides."'

"I want you to deliver her to Valhalla."

"Tamsin! Valhalla? _Are you mad?_ She is no warrior!"

"But she's the bravest woman I ever met."

* * *

The succubus flung her near-depleted body into the driver's seat and closed her eyes. For a moment she contemplated whether or not some sort of cosmic forces were at play, unconsciously guiding her towards aiding her ex-lovers. Suddenly everything seemed so unfair, so unjust — if she hadn't been misled by Dyson — none of this would be happening.

It hurt too much to think, so Bo filled her head with nothing — and more or less switched to auto-pilot. She drove mindlessly, sat in traffic mindlessly, parked and entered Evony's building all while being somewhere else entirely. Her next moment of consciousness was Evony's assistant repeating her name.

"Bo, Bo Dennis? What a charming name, Bo. Does that stand for something?"

Bo glared but said nothing.

"Alrighty then, just head inside."

She opened the door cautiously. Immediately she could see the Morrigan behind her desk. Bo thought she looked almost normal, human even, with glasses perched on her nose while typing away on her laptop.

"I'm just here to drop this off."

Evony lowered her head and looked over the edge of her glasses. She took a moment to consider her response.

"You couldn't just give — whatever that is — to my assistant?"

"Trick said it was for your eyes only," she strode over to the Morrigan's desk with the utmost confidence and callously flung it onto her desk. Bo crossed her arms and with a glance indicated that Evony should look at it.

Curious, Evony opened the manilla envelope and peered inside.

"Oh. Well. Kindly tell your Blood Mage ringleader that I appreciate his discretion."

"I will," she turned to go, "Smell you later."

The Morrigan laughed, " _Very mature._ But honey — you're the one who could do with a shower. You smell like a brewery."

Bo was at the door when Evony added, "I'm disappointed this was the only reason for your visit." Confused, she turned around in time to see Evony dump the envelope and its contents into the rubbish bin.

Realizing she once again held the succubus' attention she added, "I was hoping you'd come to discuss… other things."

"What other things do we possibly have to discuss?"

"Revenge, maybe."

Bo steeled her gaze. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Darling — I never kid when it comes to revenge."

The succubus pointed in the direction of the waste basket, "Doesn't that freakin' contract pretty much ban you from any sort of acts of malice or whatever? Are you out of your mind?"

The Morrigan removed her glasses and gently placed them on her desk. "I'm honoring the contract. I am not pursuing revenge. Yes, I would like to see certain parties punished for their betrayal, but I also know when to walk away from a fight. That said, if you were to seek some sort of reparations for the cruelty you've suffered — I would find a way to gain some satisfaction from it."

Bo continued to glare, unflinchingly.

"Shall I summarize for you? I don't care how they get hurt — so long as it stings."

A thousand responses raced through Bo's mind, yet she didn't say a word. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her lips start to quiver. When she thought these clues might give away the true depth of her heartache, she turned her back to Evony and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Just as Evony's assistant was chirping out a farewell, Bo emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cream colored carpet.


	39. Angels and Demons

As soon as the first living thing drew its inaugural breath Death was dragged from Nothingness into being.

Who aspires to the title of Lord of the Underworld? Who goes to the Harvester of Souls booth on Career Day? Death certainly did not, but his was not a voluntary position. Nor was it the kind of thing he could simply ignore since he is, in essence, a portal all life passes through. This sort of forced labor is precisely the kind of thing that'll make a guy resentful, and for a time Death was _deeply_ resentful. He is why humankind learned to fear Death.

In time he came to realize his anger was misdirected and instead learned to channel his frustrations into much more positive forms of expression. He discovered he took immense pleasure in attaching adornments to his clothing, and from there he eventually gravitated towards more cohesive styles. It's not unusual for artists to go through several experimental periods during the course of a career, and Death certainly was an artist at heart. _An artist forced to be an accountant._ This duality was the source of much of his suffering, as well his purest inspiration.

He was reflecting on his youth full of frightful costumes, bone drilled onto steel wet with blood and dripping with flame… Back then nothing was too extreme, too edgy, but now he looked back on those days with regret. He'd worn his heart his sleeve, literally, and all he'd done was inspire terror. This was not the goal he was striving for, this was not what he wanted to say with his art. He wanted to atone for the horror he'd brought to the peoples of Midgard; he felt compelled to reassure them, console them as they passed into the spirit realm. But how? What sort of visage would evoke a sense of calm?

The end result was and still is the best example of not understanding your audience.

Death had observed that humankind seemed to find great value in exploration. In particular, men who ventured out in these crazy little wooden contraptions built to traverse water. These men were generally regarded as brave, and because Death saw that as an admirable trait he adopted the guise of a sailor. The way he figured it, through no fault of their own Midgardians were obtuse and would struggle with the concept of a traveling soul. And so he thought giving them a literal interpretation would be best.

With the ferryman metaphor all figured out he now only had his image to settle on. "I've got to dig deep," he thought to himself, "I need to get past the surface, _under the skin_. Somehow I need to communicate a sameness, a commonness between all life. Who are we, underneath the weight of what burdens us in life?"

It came to him in a vision while he was pulling weeds in his garden; a human figure stripped layer by layer down to the bone, wrapped in a simple yet stark black gown. Black, the color of all colors together against whitest bone, representing purity and oneness. Death was ecstatic over his new multi-concept creation. For the first time in his existence he felt like he was finally doing what he was meant to be doing.

Unfortunately, Death's new look did not play to rave reviews. Humans were more fearful than ever and started praying to any old random god begging to be spared death at any cost.

It was heartbreaking, sure, but Death understood he was ahead of his time, and was once quoted as saying, _"They'll get me in ten years."_

On the day of Tamsin's assault against the Duke, Death was contemplating changing his image yet again. He was trying to imagine what billions of years of disappointment looked like. He'd recently come to the conclusion that it didn't matter what metaphor he used or what he looked like, there was no alleviating the crushing fear mankind felt at the end of life. There was no bringing fire to the hapless savages, there was no appreciation for high art. D _eath was the shittiest job of all,_ he'd decided, _why not just be a fucking accountant?_

* * *

Death said, _"I need a moment to think this over,"_ and then he quietly drifted away.

Eyes closed, he sat with his head hanging down, deep in thought. Knees spread wide and fingers intertwined he appeared solemn, statuesque. Tamsin gnashed her teeth while she glared at him, her sense of hope wildly slipping away.

Up until this point she hadn't considered what might happen if Death were to deny her request. She'd rehearsed this very scenario a dozen times in her mind and every time she'd managed to keep a cool head, was a smooth negotiator — and as a result, easily convinced Death to relinquish the soul of her first love. But now her mind was racing — had she made a mistake coming to him? Should she have thrown herself at his feet instead and begged for Edelinne's transfer? For now at least — her instincts told her to give the demigod the space he'd asked for — agonizing as it was.

She nervously chewed on her thumbnail and waited, fear and doubt churning in her gut like a hurricane.

Little did she know Death was aware of more than he'd let on.

On that wretched day so many years ago Death arrived at the Duke's demesne and was immediately disgusted. He'd invested considerable time into automating his Soul Reclamation Process (TM), but his Rapid Accounting System (TM) didn't deal well with Radical Anomalies (TM). It was all still very much a work in progress.

Thinking back, he recalled a terrible commotion; thick plumes of black smoke billowed from open windows and doors as soldiers spilled out of the main gate. Hacking and coughing, some of them took a moment to gather their wits before storming back inside to retrieve the injured and dead. Others gathered buckets and anything else that could hold water and raced down to the shore to fill them.

Included in the frenzied scene were a half dozen scattered and bewildered souls. They too, like their still-living counterparts, were trying to help with the rescue efforts but were confused by their ineffectiveness.

Death looked over the corpses being spread out on the soft carpet of grass and noted that every single death was premature. One burden of his job was the ability to see a clear map of the futures these men would have had — some would marry, some would not. Some would have children, others would lose children — to disease, to accident, to malice. So many options, all forcibly removed from the fabric of time. It was an accounting nightmare. Death knew this was beyond the scope of human influence; supernatural meddling was to blame.

As one might come to expect, Death grew to resent having to interact with an audience that didn't 'get' him. Additionally, there were a lot of them; Midgardians were prolific breeders — thus necessitating the SRP (TM). Death sighed just as one does before taking a huge swallow of medicine and approached one of the lingering spirits. Gently, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. The soldier took a long, horrified look at Death and promptly fell to his knees, _"It's true isn't it? I'm not imagining this!"_

Death rolled his eyes, "Your time is done," he said in a dry tone, "Your eternal reward awaits. But first — I need you to explain to me what happened here."

"It was that _demon woman!_ The duke's devil-woman! The angel of the battlefield they called her! She disguised herself as one of us."

Death narrowed his eyes, trying to separate sense from gibberish.

"She'd bewitched the Duke's wife — he hid her here, far away from the capitol. But the demon found her! _She wouldn't be denied her prize!"_

"Where is the demon now?" Death asked, intrigued.

"I've no clue sir." And with that the apparition buried his face in his hands.

"Gather those like yourself. I sense that there are six of you. Bring them to this spot and wait for me. I am going to have a look around."

Death looked up at the demesne with its three spires but saw no reason to go inside. Whatever demon had entered the premises had already left, although how it left was a bit of a mystery. Death knew that humankind tended to be a little loose with their definition of demon, and all too often used it to describe ordinary things they otherwise couldn't make heads or tails of. A true demon was unlikely to come all this way for a single human woman. Death at least knew how the maybe-demon entered the manse unnoticed, but found it hard to believe that it left the same way.

He called back to the dutiful soldier he'd enlisted, "You! Are there any other ways in or out of this place?"

"No sir," he called back, and then after a brief pause he added, "There's a stream that runs through the caves underneath the barracks, comes down from the mountain. It spills out into the sea," he said while pointing.

Death floated downhill passed the soldiers running with empty buckets and vases, and passed still more soldiers walking hurriedly uphill with buckets filled. The shore was lined with jagged flagstones, but Death could discern a narrow passageway centuries of running water had cut through the stone. At its mouth — an open iron gate clanging on its damaged hinges. It was no entrance, but it would certainly make for an abrupt exit. He gazed down along the ragged shore in search of a spot where a fugitive using the spillway to escape might get past the stones and back onto land — when suddenly he noticed a haggard old man propping himself up on a knotty staff.

Death approached him.

"Is there anyone left alive who hasn't seen you in this tired old costume yet?"

Odin pushed back his cowl and transformed effortlessly into his typical barrel-chested burly self, "My aren't you irritable."

"Why are you here? Are you to blame for this?" Death's voice was stern.

"Indirectly, perhaps. There was a traitor in my house. I assure you the situation has been taken care of. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"There are laws against interference such as this — someone must pay for this treachery —"

The ruler of Asgard cut Death off mid-tirade, "You needn't explain the law to me, I'm well aware. You have my word — the one responsible has been apprehended and is being dealt with."

"So it is one of us. Who is it? I demand a name."

"It was Tamsin."

Death froze, his lips parted but silent.

"Harder to demand recompense when you know the guilty party, eh?"

 _"I don't believe it."_

"I don't care _what_ you believe. She betrayed her sisters and defied me — and here we have what's left over, untimely death and undue suffering."

Death stared at the ground, struggling to process what he was hearing. As his mind reeled his gaze stumbled upon a set of footprints in the gritty soil. They pointed back uphill and towards the thick of the forest.

Odin continued, "And so it is I am forced to have this rather unfortunate conversation with you, her mentor. I suspect you have an inkling how stubborn she can be. No amount of corporal punishment will deter her. I can strip her of rank, I can banish her from Asgard — but mark my words, she will come to you, O Death, and she will ask to make a trade. Know that I forbid you to accept any offer she makes."

"What do I have that she would offer a _trade_ for—?"

The pile of rags abruptly fell to the ground. The conversation was over.

* * *

Death returned to the footprints he'd noticed earlier and followed them, grumbling all the while.

As he approached the hilltop he could hear a great ruckus — yalping and snarling — it sounded a pack of wolves fighting.

When at last he'd reached the forest's edge he saw the frenzy of wild dogs, their feet and muzzles matted with blood and dirt. It was a gruesome sight made worse by the presence of a lonesome spirit standing just outside the ring of feasting mongrels, silently observing the carnage. Death approached her and gently placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You needn't watch this," he said, comfortingly, "The worst is over."

"It's _all_ over, isn't it?" the spirit asked.

"Aye."

"This is a rather poor conclusion to things."

"It always is, dear."


End file.
